I'm not a child
by Gelsey
Summary: Hermione has a problem-she's pregnant and doesn't remember who did it, but she does remember that she wasn't willing. Severus vows to help her get her memory of the incident back-but can something more come out of it all?
1. Ch1Painful confessions

Hey, I don't own ANYTHING, so get over yourselves, you dirty lawyers. Stay away, stay away, I say *beats them off with a stick*  
  
Please read and review. I love feedback. Anyway, here's a shameless plug for two different things: 1)Another fic by me, Changing of Ways, a Draco/Hermione story. 2)My Fun and Games Challenge at WIKTT, want more info, email me at gelsey_greeneyes@yahoo.com  
  
Ch. 1-Painful Confessions  
  
The whole staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been keeping an eye on Hermione Granger, but none more so than Minerva McGonagall and, oddly enough, Severus Snape. Minerva was easy enough to explain-she was the Gryffindor Head of House, Hermione's mentor, and Hermione was her favorite student.  
  
Severus was much more complicated. He was Head of Slytherin, the enemy house, not to mention a nasty git of a Potions Master. She had applied for Apprenticeship under him, however, and the fact that he was actually considering it was a drastic change. Adding to the mystery, there was also the small fact that she had, for the first time in her history of potions making, totally ruined a potion. As a matter of fact, she had nearly melted the cauldron in the process. Seeing as how her potions were never less than perfect (not that he ever told her that) this was a serious cause for concern.  
  
It did not surprise him, then, when the young Head Girl came to visit him in his office that evening. She entered silently at his order to come in, and it was immediately apparent that she was nervous. She was worrying her lower lip with her teeth, an old habit, and wringing her hands, something that he'd never seen her do before. "Sit down, Miss Granger," he said, not unkindly.  
  
She perched on the edge of her chair, looking ready to bolt. "If you're here about the Apprenticeship, you'll be pleased to hear that I've decided to accept it," he told her, his face carefully blank, not revealing what he felt about the situation.  
  
Briefly, her eyes lit up with pleasure and excitement but the light was soon extinguished. "Actually, Professor," she said, speaking for the first time, "Of the things that I came here for, that was not one of them. I am pleased and honored, sir. I thank you." She paused, clearly torn. "Sir, I came here first off to apologize for today's class."  
  
"Miss Granger, think nothing of it. Even the best have accidents at times." Her eyes flew to him, surprised at his words. Had he, Snape, just complimented her?  
  
"Thank you, sir." She looked at him with appraising eyes. "Sir, can you please cast a Silencing Charm on the room? What I have to say I don't want anyone else to hear."  
  
He looked at her, surprised, but he did as she asked without comment once he saw the plea in her cinnamon eyes. "I," she swallowed. "I need your help."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, I need more than that to go on." Her mouth openned and closed several times but nothing came out. Finally, he said in an exasperated voice, "Out with it, child!"  
  
"That's just it!" she wailed, the shell around her breaking, tears rolling down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm not a child, I'm with child!!" At this she buried her face in aforesaid knees and sobbed.  
  
He moved slowly around the desk, wondering why the hell she wasn't talking to Minerva about this. He knelt in front of her and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it you need of me, Hermione? Some potion to make the child go away?" He hoped that was not the case. He had done that before, but he hated taking a life that wasn't yet living.  
  
Her head flew up and she shook it vehemently. "No, the . . . the baby is not the problem. Not its fault. I . . . I want it."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I don't know how it happened," she said after taking a deep calming breath. "I can't remember-all I know is that I've been having bad dreams. Nightmares where someone . . . touches me, does bad stuff . . . rapes me," she ended in a whisper, and broke into sobs again. He pulled her to him in a rough embrace. He ended up sitting on the floor, her on his lap, holding on to him like her life depended on it. Slowly, he stroked one long- fingered hand down her back, offering what comfort he could.  
  
"I've tried to ignore them, put them down to the war, but I have proof now, that it really happened. Someone abused me, and stole my memory of it, but left enough to torment me every night."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Severus said, trying to think of an endearing term for her. Child no longer fit-it hadn't for a long while, he admitted to himself. "I am so sorry, little witch . . . strong lioness." She was so small, so vulnerable, yet teeming with inner strength, there in his arms.  
  
She pulled her head up from where she had buried it in his shoulder, and looked him in the eye. "Not your fault either," she said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing again. I've gotten your robes all wet." She put on a brave smile, wobbly and watery though it was.  
  
"Think nothing of it. Now, what were you going to ask me?"  
  
The smile slowly slipped off her face. "I . . . I know you're one of the leading Potions Masters in the world. I was hoping you could make a potion to bring my memory back."  
  
He nodded, thinking. "I haven't personally ever come across one, but I've heard of one. We can research it, my Apprentice."  
  
Relief spread across her face as did a smile of pure joy. "Thank you, Master Jedi!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms about his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
Blushing, she pulled back, suddenly aware that she was sitting on his lap, on the floor, alone, in his office. For a moment, she thought he was angry, but after a second glance it looked more like shock. To cover his own embarrassment and confusion (Master Jedi?), he said, "We need to talk to the Headmaster. He should know about this, and you . . . will need to start making decisions about both yours and the baby's future." He stood up gracefully and pulled her up with him.  
  
At those words, a flicker of panic crossed her features. "Shhh . . ." he stroked her cheek. "Albus will work everything out. We'll all help you, I promise, little witch."  
  
She didn't know what comforted her the most, his hand on her cheek, his use of the Headmaster's first name, the sincerity in his eyes, or the term of endearment. "Thank you," she put all of her emotion behind those two whispered words, and laid her head on his chest for a brief moment.  
  
Inexplicably, his heart seemed to constrict. Never had he known someone to be so trusting of him. "Follow me," he told her, "We can Floo to the Headmaster's office from my quarters."  
  
She tucked her hand into the crook of is arm as he walked over to one of his book cases. He disabled the wards there with his wand and it disappeared. He led her through a large, private laboratory, after replacing the wards. He saw her gawking around, and said, "You'll have plenty of time to look at it later, little witch, because as my Apprentice, you'll be working here a lot."  
  
He disabled another set of wards on a door and this time she gaped at his private rooms. There was a huge fire place directly in from of her, which had a small fire going in it. In front of the fire was a large rug, forest green, which complimented the dark green couch and armchairs perfectly. Along the walls were even more bookcases, all full of books.  
  
He looked down at her and his lips twitched, trying not to smile. "Don't go start salivating just yet, Mis Granger." Was it just her, or was there amusement in his voice?  
  
"It's not what I expected," she admitted.  
  
"What-no bones?" the teasing was apparent this time.  
  
To her surprise, she found herself teasing him back. "No, and no bats hanging from the ceiling, either."  
  
He chuckled and she felt her heart skip a beat. *He has a beautiful laugh* she thought. He looked down at her, eyes still full of mirth, and felt a sudden wave of caring and protectiveness for the beautiful young woman on his arm. "Come," he said, wondering where those emotions had come from. He lead her to the fire place and took some Floo powder from a jar on the mantle.  
  
He threw it in and the fire roared green. He stepped into it, pulling Hermione close, and yelled, "Headmaster's Office!" A whoosh of green later and they were there.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The Headmaster looked up as the flames in his fireplace turned bright green. "Severus," he greeted, surprised but not displeased to see him. His eyes widened in something that bordered on shock when he saw the girl that he was holding close to his chest. "Miss Granger?"  
  
Minerva, who was visiting with him, stood up with the beginnings of rage on her face when she saw tears still wetting her favorite student's face, and also the fact that she was standing way too close to Severus for her comfort of mind.  
  
"Albus . . . Minerva," Severus greeted stiffly, with a sharp nod at them. Hermione didn't say anything, simply clung to his arm. He guided her carefully to another chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. "Relax," he whispered to her as he gently pried her fingers off of his arm and sat down in the seat right next to her. "Miss Granger has something that desperately needs to be discussed."  
  
Hermione said nothing, just stared at her tightly clasped hands, which lay in her lap. She seemed to be frozen in place. Knowing her fear, and understanding it, SEverus reached over and placed his pale hand over her tan one. He ignored the strangled sound that came from Minerva's direction while willing Hermione to look at him.  
  
She finally did, and when their gazes locked. "You need to tell them. They will help you." She nodded her head fractionally. Her eyes never leaving his, she told her story, not stopping when McGonagall began to cry. She told it nearly emotionlessly, without the tears and anger of the first time, though he could see those emotions lurking in the depths of ther eyes.  
  
When she was done, she leaned back in the chair, exhausted, Severus let her see his pride in her in his eyes. There was a moment of silence, and then Dumbledore spoke. "You need not worry, Hermione, about your future here. Minerva, myself, and Severus, and doubtless the others, are more than willing to help you through your pregnancy. You are welcome to stay at Hogwarts for as long as you like, and continue your schooling both before and after the baby arrives."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," she said quietly.  
  
"We can discuss the other details later, child, you need to rest. Minerva will escort you to your room."  
Hermione finally broke eye contact with Severus, turning her now defiant gaze on the Headmaster. "I am not a child," she told him firmly, raising her chin ever-so-slightly.  
  
"No . . . no, you're not, are you?" the Headmaster said, more to himself than to her. "Minerva, please take Hermione to her rooms and let her freshen up. I daresay she would like to go to sleep soon." Severus started to rise as well, to accompany them, but the Headmaster held him back. "Severus, I would like a word."  
  
Once the two women were out of earshot, Severus asked, "What, Albus?"  
  
"Just be careful, Severus. For both of your sakes." Severus looked at him with confused eyes, but he refused to elaborate. "You may go now."  
  
"Goodnight, Headmaster," Severus said, hurrying out of the office, hoping to catch up with the two women. He hadn't liked the look that Minerva had worn when she had left.  
  
He stopped when, as he neared her room he heard her voice and Hermione's. "Why did you go to him?" he heard Minerva ask.  
  
"Because," Hermione paused, not wanting to hurt her professor's feelings, but continued, "because I knew there would be no doubts, no judgements, no leaping to conclusions. Just support. I trust him to support me, and he is, unconditionally."  
  
Severus's chest felt tight-he had never heard anyone defend him before, not like this. There was no doubt in her voice whatsoever. *My brave little witch, my smart lioness* he thought, proud of her for standing up to McGonagall. Minerva made no answer, and he only heard her approaching in time to duck into a dark alcove, not wanting to meet her right now.  
  
He waited until her footsteps faded away and knocked on Hermione's door. "Who is it?" her soft voice called out.  
  
"It's me." The portal opened immediately. She gestured him inside. Once there, he said, "Thank you for defending me to your mentor, Hermione."  
  
"How did you?" she was blushing red with embarrassment. "Never mind, you followed us. And anyway, whoever said she's my mentor?"  
  
He gave her a small glare. She merely gave a tired smile. "Fine, it seems like it, I know, but she lost a lot of my respect just now."  
  
"Well, thank you. Now, you need to sleep." He bent down and brushed his lips on her cheek, surprising them both. "Sleep sweet, Hermione," he said, and swept out the portrait again, leaving a startled and pleased Hermione behind him.  
  
By the way, there's a reason for the little GO button below. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!! ~Gelsey~ 


	2. Ch 2Back to Normal Well, Almost

Hey, I'm back. I'm sooooooooo sorry for waiting so long to update, I've been busy with finals. I also regret to inform you that it might be a while more before another update, since computer access is limited at home, where I'll be for the holidays. I promise I'll be writing, though.  
  
Well, read, and please please please review.  
  
Don't own it, never will.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ch. 2-Back to Normal . . . Well, Almost  
  
Being that the next day was a Saturday, she was thankfully able to sleep in. For once, she did not have the nightmares that had been terrorizing and shaming her, and, while still being tired, she felt better than she had in a long time. Knowing that she was not alone comforted Hermione to no end.  
  
She snorted as she turned on the shower. *If someone had told me two months ago that I would be comforted by my Potions Professor while being pregnant with an unknown man's baby, they would have been in St. Mungo's faster than they could say Quidditch* she thought.  
  
She had always respected the Severus, despite his cruelty to her and her friends. She had grown to admire him after her fifth year. She had watched him become more gaunt and scathing over the past year or so, but she knew it was a direct result of his role as a spy for the Order and the torture he received from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
Death Eaters. Her hand came to rest on her still flat abdomen and a pensive look settled on her face. Had a Death Eater done this to her? Or had it been someone else? Who?  
  
She shook her head sharply, trying to dispel her gloomy thoughts. It did not matter who, or why. It had happened, and she knew that she would love the baby despite how this had come about. She already did.  
  
She absently dried herself off with a towel, and spelled her hair halfway dry. She had found that doing that and then letting it dry the rest of the way naturally took a lot of the bushiness out of her hair, leaving a cascade of bouncy curls behind. The rest of her grooming was interrupted by hard knocking at the door.  
  
"Oi!! Hermione!" Ron called. "Come on, it's nearly noon!"  
  
She opened the door still sans makeup, but dressed. "Hermione, have you been crying?" Harry enquired upon seeing her puffy eyes and red nose.  
  
"Yes, but I'm fine now." She smiled at him and gestured them inside.  
  
"Good," Ron said. "Let's go eat, lunch should be being served in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh, Ron," Hermione laughed, voice full of exasperation. She picked up a bottle of foundation and sat down at her dresser, carefully applying it. "All you ever think of is food. I swear, if you were fighting Voldemort and lunch came around, you'd ask him for a time out to go eat."  
  
She hear a squeak behind her. "You said . . . You Know Who's name, Hermione," Ron sputtered.  
  
"You've never done that before," Harry said, meeting her eyes in the mirror where she was putting on her makeup without magic.  
  
"So?" she asked, but was inwardly railing at herself for slipping up. Of course the guys would notice. They weren't supposed to know that she was any different yet. It was just that she had made a deal with herself after Severus had left last night to stop being as afraid as she had been. She refused to let fear rule her life any longer. She would go through with it too. "I decided it's not worth the effort to say the long un-name. Besides, Harry and Dumbledore are right. Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself."  
  
"Good for you, Hermione," Harry told her.  
  
"Whatever, Harry. Now I have to be around two people that say that name. I'm going to go crazy!" Ron complained.  
  
"Get over it, Ron." Hermione led the way out the door and to the Great Hall. They took their customary seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron immediately started to dig in, with Harry not far behind him. She watched them for a moment and felt her stomach turn over, partly at the sight of Ron shoveling the food into his mouth and partly the smell of aforementioned food. She managed to gasp a quick, "Back in a moment," and bolted to the nearest girls' restroom.  
  
"What's up with her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Ron replied around a mouthful of French fries.  
  
Hermione stared at her pasty gray-white reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. So a waking nightmare was to replace her night terrors? Her morning sickness-she had been wishing ever since she found out about that she was pregnant that she would be one of the lucky few to avoid it.  
  
The Fates must be laughing at her right now; no sooner deal with one problem then another popped up. *Damn them.*  
  
She walked back to the table and clamped her lips together resolutely. Apparently, this wasn't going to get better any time soon. She slid onto the end of the bench next to Harry and avoided the questions in the duo's eyes.  
  
When she felt more in control of her stomach she braved nibbling on a piece of garlic bread. She was halfway through it when a shadow fell across her plate. She looked up and saw Severus. "Professor?" she acknowledged.  
  
Ron looked up and choked on whatever combination of food that was in his mouth; the sickening glimpse she had of it looked like it might be French fries and half-masticated burger, but she couldn't be sure. Harry reached over the table and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Miss Granger," Severus sneered. "I dare say in your excitement last night you left this on my desk." He dropped something onto the table. "I hope it is quite clear, too, that without the Headmaster's . . . input this never would have come about. Mr. Malfoy would have been a more suitable choice, but what the Headmaster says, goes."  
  
Hermione felt wounded for a moment that he would speak so after last night, and insinuate that Dumbledore had forced him to make his appointment. She looked into his eyes, though, and realized that they were playing a dangerous game. No one could suspect Severus of being disloyal and being nice to Potter's Mudblood friend was definitely suspicious. So she simply replied coldly, "Thank you, Professor."  
  
Severus saw the hurt and willed the girl-no, woman- to think for a moment. He nearly smile in relief when he saw understanding flood her eyes. He supposed he had been a little harsh, but he was a bit embarrassed about last night.  
  
Usually he kept a tight rein on his emotions, but Hermione seemed to be in possession of several traits that were his weaknesses. For one, she was brilliant; the brightest student he had ever taught. The weakness here lay in his craving for intelligent company.  
  
They next: he never could handle a crying woman. If Voldemort ever tried to have one interrogate him, all of his secrets would probably be revealed in a frantic effort to stem the flow of tears.  
  
The third-she was pregnant. *Gods, she was pregnant.* He had always had a soft spot for pregnant women. He even envied them, in a way. They would not be alone while they were carrying a child - the baby would always be there. And they were vulnerable, just begging to be protected.  
  
Also, he never really had a chance to help any of the victims of Death Eater activities, and he was almost one hundred percent sure that a Death Eater had done this.  
  
Lastly, she was Hermione. As a young girl, she had intrigued him and he had empathized with her problems. Later, he had feared for her as Potter continually put them in life threatening situations. At the Yule Ball in her fifth year, she had taken his breath away. For the first time he received a glimpse of what she would be in the future. A beautiful, intelligent, and yes, ambitious, witch who would leave her mark on the world. *Damn whoever had pushed him into caring for her. Damn them for making him want what could never be.*  
  
He turned on his heel and strode away, robes billowing behind him. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "Be in my office at six o'clock. Do try not to be late."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
As Hermione stared after the irate Potions Master, Harry picked up what the man had dropped on the table. Turning it over, he nearly dropped it himself.  
  
It was a badge. On the front was a potions flask, with a wand in the back ground. Along the bottom it said 'Potions Apprentice,' with Hermione Granger studying under Potion Master S. Snape' in smaller letter underneath it.  
  
Ron grabbed it from Harry and read it quickly. He shouted, "HERMIONE!! THIS . . . YOU CAN'T . . . YOU DIDN'T . . ."  
  
She turned to him, trying to compose her face into an expression of calm. Surely, if she could tell Severus Snape her darkest secret she could confront Ron. "Ron, you're causing a scene."  
  
"I DON'T BLOODY CARE!! Tell me you didn't, Hermione,"he pleaded. "Tell me you didn't request an apprenticeship with that greasy git."  
  
*So much for the mature approach* she thought. "I did." She stood up and looked him dead in the eye. "It's what I want."  
  
"But Hermione, you have to be around that nasty . . . greasy . . . bastard," he spat, obviously pleased with his explicative.  
  
"He's not that bad, Ronald Weasley, you don't even know the man! So until you do, shut your big fat mouth!" Her face was red. Harry cautiously touched her arm and pulled her back to sitting on the bench as Ron marched away in fury.  
  
She stared at the wall for a moment and burst into tears. *Damn pregnancy hormones just had to kick in too* she thought, and fled the Great Hall, leaving a very confused Harry behind.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
She walked down to the dungeons slowly, wondering how Severus was going to treat her when she got there. Last night he had been tender and caring. This morning he was the same snarky, cruel Professor of the past six years. Which would he be this time? Or would he be someone totally different.  
  
She was ten minutes early, but knocked anyway. "Come in," he barked.  
  
She entered as silently as she had last night . . . had it only been last night? It seemed to be an eternity ago. Severus wasn't anywhere in sight. "Professor?" she called softly.  
  
Her voice must have carried because she was answered with a curt, "In here."  
  
She moved towards the half open door through which the answer seemed to have come. She stepped inside it to see him working on a potion. "Sir?"  
  
He continued to add something to the cauldron as he replied. "Miss Granger?" She wasn't offended - timing in most potions was crucial and couldn't be interrupted for an eye-to-eye conversation. "You are early." His voice was not cruel, but a little distant and stiffly polite.  
  
"Yes, sir." *Well, two could play that game* she thought with a mental sneer.  
  
Slowly, through the course of the evening, the pair's attitudes towards each other warmed, though remained painstakingly civil. He did give her permission to use his given name, however, since they would be working so closely together.  
  
By the time she left, Hermione was confident that things would get better between them. He had shown concern over her breathing in certain fumes and touching certain ingredients, so they had discussed in depth what she should avoid. He wasn't only protecting her; he was protecting her baby-and God help her, she loved him for it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione came at the same time everyday, and stayed until curfew. Severus quickly started to look forward to her arrival, not just for her help in the lab, either, though that was more than welcome. No, he looked forward to simply talking to her. It seemed that they had a lot in common. Their tastes in books even ran along the same lines, though Severus never read any romance, while Hermione occasionally indulged herself.  
  
One evening, a week after her confession, she came in and approached Severus where he was working. "Good evening," she said. "What're you making?"  
  
She leaned over to look and got a whiff of the potion. She blanched as Severus looked up and bolted.  
  
She made it only as far as his office. She fell on her knees and puked out her lunch into his trash can.  
  
Severus had followed her. He walked over to her and gently pulled her hair off of her neck and conjured up a cool wet clothe to put there. "I'm sorry," she told him in a small voice when she was done. "Thank you."  
He helped her to stand and walked her over to where she could sit in his chair "Morning sickness?"  
  
"I wish." She snorted. "Morning, afternoon, evening, every time except midnight. Have trouble keeping anything down."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. For the first time since that night, his voice wasn't distant or cool.  
  
"When? 'Good evening, Professor. I keep puking my guts out all of the time. Pass the newt eyes, please.' Really," Her tone was slightly derisive and there was a small sneer on her face.  
  
"Little witch, I do believe you're spending too much time in my company," he chuckled.  
  
"Exactly what Harry and Ron tell me." They looked at each other for a moment, realizing that they were teasing one another, and Hermione smiled tentatively. "Can we be friends in private as well as Master/Apprentice, please?" she pleaded.  
  
He stared at her for a long moment. "Yes, we can, little witch. Indeed we can."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N: I need your help! I can't decide whether Hermione's baby should be a boy or a girl. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
A/N2: I also would like to know who you think the culprit is in Hermione's attack. Just curious as to whether I've left any clues or if it will come as a complete surprise. Add this to your review too, if you don't mind.  
  
REVIEW!!! Pretty please! 


	3. Ch 3 Explosive News

I am very very very sorry for not updating in so long. Real world problems consisting of my brother being diagnosed with a brain tumor and my school work has taken up my time. Just a note, this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, but I figured I'd post it now anyways. If you see anything wrong, just tell me in your review (you know you're going to leave one). Thanks for all your comments. I'll try to update in a week or so.  
  
Disclaimer: Flattered, really.  
  
Ch. 3- Explosive News  
  
Hermione buttoned up her robes with hands that only shook a little, and waited impatiently for Madam Pomphrey to return. "Is everything all right?" she asked anxiously when the medi-witch came back.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. Everything is fine," Madam Pomphrey reassured her. She sat on a stool across from Hermione. "According to the tests that I ran, you are almost three months along. That puts the time of conception between the second and third weeks of August."  
  
Hermione frowned and thought back-that overlapped her trip to Italy and her visit to the Burrow. And, now that she thought about it, her nightmares had started sometime around there too. She felt a chill run down her back. *It couldn't have happened at the Burrow, could it?*  
  
The medi-witch continued, "The baby appears to be perfectly healthy, though you have some tissue scarring from . . . when it happened." Her eyes were sympathetic. "Severus has already explained what to avoid? Good. And the morning sickness should go away in about a month or so."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Another month?"  
  
Madam Pomphrey nodded. "If You have any questions, any at all, come to me. I'm always here."  
  
"Thank you, Madam," Hermione murmured. She ducked around the privacy curtains and ran out the door, colliding with Severus, who was on his way in.  
  
"Sorry, little witch." He held her until he was sure she wasn't going to fall. "I just wanted to know how your visit went." He said it casually enough, but the three and a half weeks of near constant exposure to him clued her off to his worry.  
  
"Everything's fine," she assured him, and went on to tell him about the time frame of conception. She did not mention the scarring.  
  
"So you still have no idea who it could have been?" he asked.  
  
"None." They were walking down the hallway, heads bent towards each other. To anyone on the outside, it looked like they were arguing over a potion. The school was still recovering from the news of her apprenticeship to Severus. Slytherins kept looking at her oddly, while Hufflepuffs stared with a mixture of awe and fear. Ravenclaws admired her and loathed her in turns, and the Gryffindors . . . well, the Gryffindors, with the notable exceptions of Harry and Ginny (Ron was talking to her again, even if everything wasn't perfect between them yet) thought she was stark raving nutters.  
  
A year ago, she might have agreed with them. Now, though, she wouldn't trade it for the world. The two of them had fallen into a comfortable routine: Hermione would help Severus with a potion until he thought she shouldn't be around a particular fume, then she would grade lower level papers in his office and watch him complete the potion. Some days, they didn't even do that. Instead, they would talk about potions or books, or even other students. To their surprise and pleasure, they found that each could make the other laugh, so the evenings were quite pleasant.  
  
She was falling in love with him. No, not true. She was in love with him. But she could never let him know it; he would probably run screaming in the other direction. That, or hex her into oblivion. Come to think of it, the hexes were probably more his style.  
  
They finished the rest of the walk to his lab in a comfortable silence. Severus waved his wand and said a few words to disarm the wards. He didn't even bother to lower his voice so that she couldn't hear anymore. It warmed her to know that he trusted her with his passwords.  
  
They entered his office and continued on into the lab. She shrugged out of her outer school robes--they tended to get in the way when she was trying to concentrate–and caught Severus eyeing her stomach as she did so. She had thought before that he'd looked at it, but now she had caught him red-handed, or open-eyed, as the case may be.  
  
He flushed slightly when he realized that she'd caught him staring, but didn't say anything. "I'm not really showing yet," she said, "but there is a small difference. Here, feel." She grabbed his hand before he could protest and placed it on her bare stomach. She'd lifted her shirt so that he could feel easier. When he would have drawn back, she pressed his hand down more firmly. "Feel," she insisted.  
  
Severus did; Her skin was warm and her stomach was firm, just slightly rounded with the beginning of her pregnancy. He stroked the curve gently once. "There's really a new life in there, isn't there?" he asked softly, wonder in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you silly man." She had the temerity to giggle.  
  
Nothing could break the moment for him, however. He looked down into her eyes and told her, "You really should get some pictures taken each month to show your progress. Then, when the child is old enough, you can show him or her."  
  
She smiled at him. "That's a great idea."  
  
As he reluctantly reclaimed his hand, he said, "You'll have to tell at least Potter and Weasley soon, they're going to start noticing something." He didn't want anyone else to know, he just wanted it to be between the two of them, a secret to savor, but it wasn't fair to Hermione.  
  
Hermione grimaced. "I know. I think Harry already suspects something, he's been studying me ever since that incident with Ron. Ron, though, he wouldn't notice until I'm as big as a house unless I spell it out for him."  
  
"Typical Gryffindor," Severus said under his breath.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed in mock outrage, and then sighed. "Can I wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, it is your choice."  
  
"Will you be with me when I do it?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
He looked startled. "I suppose," he replied. "I'll tell you what, little witch," he said with a sigh as he came to stand in front of her. "Bring your two friends down to my quarters tomorrow evening and I'll be around. Does that sound all right?"  
  
"You'll do that for me?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione. What are friends for? Because I believe we are friends."  
  
"We are. Thank you, Severus," she said, and threw her arms around him. He awkwardly returned the embrace, barely controlling his sudden physical reaction to having her pressed against him.  
  
Inwardly, he berated himself for what he felt. *She's one of my students, for Merlin's sake, nearly 20 years my junior!* But he couldn't help rejoicing at the same time. It had been a long time since any woman had caught his attention physically, let alone emotionally and intellectually like Hermione had somehow managed to do.  
  
Hermione pulled back looking embarrassed, and started to apologize. Severus cut her off with a wave of his hand and motioned for her to sit down on a stool. He took a seat across from her. "I finally found the recipe to the potion that should restore your memories," he told her. "How ever, some of the ingredients, though easily obtained, are unusual and I will have to test it before using it on you. And there is always the possibility that it will not work."  
  
The hope that had suffused her face when he had first started speaking decreased but did not disappear entirely. "I understand. At least there is a chance."  
  
"There's always a chance," Severus said, surprising her with the unusually optimistic statement. "Let's get to work now, I have the feeling we won't get much done tomorrow."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hermione spent most of the next day, which happened to be a Saturday, locked in her room. She paced back and forth and worried about her friends reactions when they found out about her current 'condition.'  
  
Finally dinner rolled around and she accompanied the boys so that she could drag them off afterwards. She kept glancing up at the Head Table where Severus had put in a rare weekend appearance. She knew that he did it to give her moral support, distant though it had to be.  
  
After Harry and Ron had shoved a plate of thirds down their throats, Hermione was ready to scream. "Are you done with supper?" she asked, her voice full of exasperation and apparently some anxiety, judging by the look Harry sent her way.  
  
"Yes," the two said in tandem.  
  
"Well, come on then, I need to tell you something." She grabbed their wrists and started pulling them when they did not move fast enough to suit her.  
  
"But Hermione, what about dessert?" Ron whined.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, shouldn't your friend take precedence over sugary confections?" Severus had followed her out of the Great Hall.  
  
To forestall what would surely be a great loss of house points, Hermione intervened before Ron could reply. "Ron, if you're still speaking to me later, I'll personally fetch you dessert from the kitchens."  
  
A moment of silence ensued. "Umm, Hermione, why are we in the dungeons?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Because Severus here," she shot him an apologetic look for using his first name in the presence of others. "Has kindly lent me a space to tell the both of you something very important."  
  
"What?" Ron asked immediately.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I believe she said important and implied private."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply but didn't speak this time because Harry elbowed him in the ribs. A moment later they halted in front of a statue of a wizard that looked eerily like the character Jafaar out of Disney's Aladdin. Severus suddenly whirled and looked the two boys in the eyes. "If you ever tell anyone what my quarters look like or where they are, Gryffindor will be in the negative long after you've graduated and you'll be scrubbing cauldrons without magic until then. And don't even think about trying to get in again- the password will be changed upon your departure."  
  
The duo's jaws dropped as Severus turned just as quickly as before. He took down the wards and barked out the password. Hermione shoved them through the space the statue had made.  
  
Suddenly everything seemed to be too much. Her stomach roiled in protest to her current stress level and she blanched to the color of cold porridge. Severus, now attuned to her 'episodes,' as he called them, leapt forward. With a speedy wave of his wand he conjured a bucket, and caught her about the waist. He gently lowered her to her knees and pulled her hair back as she vomited.  
  
When he was sure she was done, he banished the bucket and its contents and pulled out a handkerchief. She wiped her mouth as he led her over to an armchair next to the fire. Severus proceeded to his kitchen, which was out of sight of the living room. He emerged a moment later carrying a vial and a glass of water. Both he handed to Hermione, who downed the vial of stomach calming solution with a grimace and sipped the water.  
  
"You both sit down," he snapped at the pair. Then, more gently, he said, "Hermione, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." A second later, his head popped around the corner. "Be sure to tell them I had nothing to do with your situation, I'm simply trying to remedy it."  
  
She nodded and turned back to her friends with a sigh. When she didn't start immediately, Harry prodded her with a question. "Well, Hermione, what's wrong? I know something's been up since the start of term."  
  
"You're right, Harry." She rubbed her neck nervously. "Oh, hell, I might as well just tell you. I'm pregnant."  
  
The reaction from Rn's quarter was immediate. "YOU'RE WHAT?!! WHO, HOW??!!!"  
  
"Ron, let her explain." When Ron didn't respond, Harry forcibly pulled him back onto the sofa and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Go on," he said calmly.  
  
"I don't remember how, not really. Only that . . . I wasn't willing."  
  
Harry looked upset but had his hands full dealing with Ron. "When did it happen?" he asked, trying to avoid Ron's teeth meeting his hand.  
  
"Sometime overlapping my trip to Italy," she hesitated but went on a little quieter, "And my visit to the Burrow."  
  
At these words Ron managed to throw Harry off of him and the couch entirely. He landed with a thud no one heard when Ron completely exploded. "ARE YOU SAYING ONE OF MY FAMILY DID THIS TO YOU?! HOW DARE YOU! WE'VE TAKEN . . ."  
  
"No, I'm not, Ron," she sobbed. "Please stop, Ron, I'm not, I'm not." She curled into a miserable ball, murmuring those words over and over.  
  
When Ron did not stop after a second, Severus came in to see why he was that earsplitting racket. He took one look at the tableau in front of him: Potter on the floor, looking like the wind had been knocked out of him, Ron red-faced and screaming, and Hermione crying her heart out in the chair he now thought of as hers.  
  
"WEASLEY!! GET OUT! Neither she nor the baby needs this! Stay away from her until you gain a modicum of control over yourself, and preferably can offer a heartfelt apology." Severus grabbed the red-head by the collar and slung him out the door.  
  
He walked back towards Hermione and noticed that Potter was still on the floor. Wondering if he was going to regret it, Severus extended his hand. A split-second passed and Harry accepted it, and Severus pulled him up. When the boy winced, he asked, "What is wrong, Mr. Potter?" but not with the usual sarcasm-laced voice.  
  
"Think he bruised my ribs, sir," Harry replied before turning his gaze to Hermione.  
  
"Go to Poppy, Potter," Severus said, not unkindly, and went over to Hermione. He placed a hand on her shoulder and softly asked, "Little witch?"  
  
At the gentle touch and the kind term of endearment, she broke down even further and in a replay of his office flung her arms about his neck.  
  
He was prepared this time, though he was still thrown back into a sitting position. He tucked her head under his chin, where it fit perfectly, and pulled her close. "Shhh, sweet one, calm down, little witch. Everything will be fine, my brave lioness, don't worry about him. He doesn't know what he says," *never thought I'd be semi-defending him* "Come on, luv, this isn't good for the baby, you can't let yourself get like this."  
  
He was so involved in comforting Hermione that Severus did not notice that Harry hadn't left yet or that he'd called her 'luv.' The Boy-Who- Lived stood back and took in a scene that he could never have imagined. Somehow, though, it looked right. It was the first time he had ever seen an expression other than hate on the older man's face. It was obvious to him, at least, that the two were in love. It was just as obvious, however, that they didn't realize the other reciprocated the feelings.  
  
He quietly entered the kitchen and set the kettle on. He rifled through the cabinets and took out two teacups. Right before the kettle whistled he took it off the heat and poured cups. Looking around some more, he found the tea bags and let them soak. He waited and then carefully carried them to the living room.  
  
Hermione was only hiccupping sporadically now and Severus noticed Harry, and actually seemed to flush a little. Harry made no comment, simply set the tea cups on the table. Severus struggled to stand, keeping Hermione in his arms, and sat the two of them on the couch, her body tucked close against him. Harry handed Severus a cup, and when Hermione's head emerged from Severus's chest, she shakily accepted the other.  
  
"What are you still doing here, Potter?" Severus meant for the question to come out cutting, but instead he just sounded tired and slightly annoyed.  
  
"I know you told me to leave, Professor, but I was worried about Hermione," he answered, honestly and without hesitation.  
  
Severus stared at him for a moment, trying to tell if that was all of it. Still considering, he raised up his cup and took a sip of tea. He allowed his surprise to show. "This is good tea, Potter."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I learned how to make it at the Dursleys', they had to have it just so," Harry didn't know why he made the remark, but though he saw a fleeting flash of empathy in the man's eyes. He remembered, then, the Penseive from his fifth year and what he had seen within. He felt as though he suddenly understood, at least partly, the man before him. Snape's childhood had been like Harry's was, except worse.  
  
The silence stretched, and Harry decided to break it before it grew too uncomfortable. "I also have a couple of questions."  
  
"What do you want to know, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Well I was wondering . . . umm . . . what Professor Snape means when he said 'I'm just trying to remedy' the situation? You're not getting rid of the baby, are you?" Harry questioned worriedly.  
  
"No, he's helping me to get my memory back."  
  
"Thought so." Harry said, relief apparent in his voice. "I was pretty sure you'd keep the baby, I just wanted to hear it from you."  
  
"Did you know, Mr. Potter, about the child?" Severus questioned, prompted by some vague look on the young man's face.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind," Harry admitted. "I've been watching her, and it seemed to be a possibility, considering her eating habits and she's been sick a lot."  
  
"I'm still here, you know," Hermione piped up, still subdued but feeling better.  
"Sorry, 'Mione." Harry looked chagrined.  
  
She accepted his apology with a flick of her fingers because a yawn suddenly overtook her. "You need to get some sleep, we're starting the potion tomorrow,"Severus said. He turned to Harry. "I needn't remind you that this stays private?"  
  
"I wouldn't tell anyone, Professor, but the way Ron was when you threw him out I bet most of the school knows now, and all of it will know by tomorrow, knowing the gossip mill as I do."  
  
What color Hermione had been regaining receded with those words. She shrank back into Severus with a look of horror on her face. "They would have found out sooner or later," Severus told her.  
  
She nodded despondently, her eyes glazed. "Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said fervently. "You'll have me, and Professor Snape, and Ginny and Neville on your side. Not to mention the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall."  
  
She interrupted him there. "'Fraid McGonagall is out of that list. She hasn't said hardly a word to me since this came to light."  
  
"She doesn't want you to have the baby?" Harry was slack jawed with disbelief.  
  
"Well, probably that, but she was . . . upset when she wasn't the first person I came to about it, and about what I told her afterward."  
  
Surprised, Severus noticed that Harry had the tact not to pursue that line of questioning. Severus jumped back into the conversation. "Tomorrow is time enough to discuss the rest of this. Potter, you still need to go to the Hospital Wing, and Hermione, you need to rest."  
  
A fearful look came across Hermione's face. "Do I have to go out there now?"  
  
"No, little lioness. Tonight, I'll spare you that. We'll Floo to your quarters, and then I'll Floo Mr. Potter to the Infirmary."  
  
She went slack in relief, and gladly let Severus take control. He guided her to the fireplace and into her room. He peeled back the covers to of her bed and lay her down. She fell asleep just as Severus was leaving, but before unconsciousness claimed her, she said, "Thank God for you, Severus. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** 


	4. Ch 4 Facing the Music Well, the Gossi...

Okee-day, I've finally got it updated again. This is also unbeta-ed, so if you see anything wrong, please tell me. Also, if there is anyone willing to beta, I'd love to know. Umm, I have most of the story done, just a few tweaks here and there as I go. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it makes me so happy. Oh, and I thought I'd pique your curiousity; someone has guessed right about her rapist. Keep me informed on what you think, though. I'm trying to be a better writer. Please read and review. By the way, I own nothing (duh!).  
  
Jodel- I'm not really sure what you're talking about, I'm sorry if it comes up weird on your screen. It shows up fine on mine. Thanks for reviewing, though, and if you figure out how I can fix it, fill free to tell me.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 4-Facing the Music . . . Well, the Gossip, Anyway  
  
Hermione hesitated in the shadows before entering the Great Hall. For a moment, her legendary Gryffindor courage failed her. She was tempted to turn and hide in her room for the entire Sunday, but knew that she would have to face the masses on Monday if she did so. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back.  
  
"Calm down, 'Mione, it's just me," Harry murmured.  
  
Hermione looked at him. His eyes were still shadowed with sorrow and grief from losing Sirius and a few of their other friends this past year, and the extra burden of being responsible for trying to take down Voldemort. The green depths now held concern for her, and pain at the knowledge of what had and would happen to her in the future. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For sticking by me, for understanding about Severus, and for caring about my baby."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "I'm your friend, and I'm going to be the baby's uncle."  
  
"But so is . . . was . . . is Ron." Her voice was raw with pain and betrayal.  
  
"And once he calms down and thinks about everything he will be again, if you decide to let him. Now, we have to face the music, love," he had started calling her that occasionally sometime the previous year. "You can't put it off any longer."  
  
She nodded and wiped her sweaty hands on her robes. Tilting her head up proudly, she stepped into the Great Hall with Harry right beside her. Immediately the noise level dropped and then rose. Hermione noticed that there were many more people attending breakfast this Sunday than she could ever remember doing so before.  
  
"Hey, whore! I hear you don't know who your baby's daddy is! Too many men?!" Hermione couldn't find her taunter.  
  
"Is that how you get your grades, bitch?!" shouted a Ravenclaw from her own year.  
The insults were like that and just got worse. Harry's hand hovered encouragingly on the small of her back. Hermione didn't seem to need it, however. She marched straight to her usual spot at the end of the Gryffindor table, never looking anywhere but directly in front of her. She sat down stiffly, Harry taking his customary spot next to her. Ron's usual seat across from her was empty; he was at the other end of the table.  
  
The Gryffindors, for the most part, seemed to be on her side. They were glaring at her accusers, and some of them were even shouting at them in her defense. Among her defenders was Neville; he was standing toe-to- toe with a burly fifth year Slytherin, to Hermione's surprise and gratitude.  
  
She felt a thrill of pride that most of her house was standing on her side, no questions asked, but also grief that they would have to do so.  
  
The noise continued to escalate until Dumbledore let off a loud string of fireworks out of his wand. "That is enough!" His voice, even without magical amplification, filled the Hall. "Miss Granger and her baby are the innocents in this situation, I give you m word on it. Every teacher is hereby instructed to deduct points and assign punishments if they should hear so much as the softest and most mild insult towards this school's Head Girl. Mind your own businesses and go back to your breakfasts."  
  
Most of the students had never seen Dumbledore this angry; he was radiating so much power that it was palpable. He sat down and turned to engage Professor McGonagall in a conversation. The silence hat had fallen over the student body at his outburst remained, however. At least, it did until Ginny asked, "So, Hermione, is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
Hermione let out a shaky laugh and told her that she didn't know. Slowly, conversations started throughout the Hall, though it never reached the level that was normal for so many students being present.  
  
She was still unbearably aware of the looks and the furtive whispers, though. She just prayed that she should get through the day without dissolving into tears again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione actively looked forward to Potions class the next day. She knew that no one would dare raise the ire of her Potions Master, and so there would be a period of peace for her.  
  
She was right. Silence reigned supreme but for the small sounds of knives cutting up ingredients and the soft boil of cauldrons. Because of this, she wasn't completely prepared to be approached by Draco, though she had expected it.  
  
It happened just as she crossed the threshold into the hallway. "Mudblood's a whore now, huh? Couldn't keep your legs shut, bitch?" Draco sneered, but there was something in his voice that made her turn around to face him. Actually, it was more of a lack of something in his voice; there was no active malice there.  
  
She looked at him intently. His face was blank as it usually was, except for the small sneer that seemed to always be there. Briefly, she wondered what he would look like if he took off his cold mask, but then his eyes caught her attention. There was no icy emptiness or fury or even hatred; instead, the emotion there seemed to her to be . . . an odd wistfulness. It reminded her of Severus, except Severus also had a look of caring there too. (Hermione didn't dare call it love, even in the deepest recesses of her mind. She did wish it, though.)  
  
So busy was she studying him that she didn't even hear Draco's next half-hearted insult. She also failed to notice the dark shadow just behind him. Consequently, she and Draco both jumped when Severus spoke. Or rather, hissed, "Mister Malfoy, I am assuming that you heard the Headmaster's little speech yesterday. Thus I must deduct 10 points from Slytherin and assign you a detention for this evening with myself at seven. Now leave, Mister Malfoy, before you get yourself into further trouble."  
  
"Yes sir," Draco said emotionlessly, and left without so much as a gloating glance at her for getting off so lightly.  
  
Severus moved closer to her. After glancing around to be sure no one was about, he gently stroked her cheek. "Are you all right, luv?" he asked, the term slipping out before he could stop it.  
  
Hermione's heart jumped with excitement, but told herself to knock it off, he just liked to use endearments. "Fine, surprisingly," she replied, tilting her head so his hand cupped her cheek for a moment before he pulled back. "He . . . I don't think his heart was in it."  
  
"I'm surprised to hear you say he has one," Severus commented.  
  
"Everyone, with the exception of Voldemort, has a heart. I do, you do, he does. In fact, I swear I saw envy in his eyes."  
  
"Is that so?" he sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "Well, just watch out, my lioness. He might still be dangerous. Now, I believe you should go to dinner before your friends come looking to rescue you from this greasy bat."  
  
"Oh, Severus. My true friends figured out over a year ago what type of person you are; A good, honorable one who, by necessity, hides behind a mask. We may not always like how you act, but we, especially Harry and I, greatly respect you and we do worry about you. I'll see you tomorrow evening, my dark knight." With these final words (which she had been wanting to call him for some time) she rose to her tiptoes, kissed his cheek, and sprinted down the hallway.  
  
Severus stood there, speechless. *She kissed me* was all he could think. *And defended me from myself.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It took about two weeks, but things were finally calming down. Hermione no longer had the urge to break down crying every day. She was glad that she wasn't the main topic of most conversations anymore. Actually, she was now able to complain about her situation.  
  
Well, discuss it, anyway. "Sev," she had taken to calling him that lately; he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He knew that, if anyone else called him that, he would rip them to shreds. "I can take the scorn, the anger, and the misunderstanding. It's pretty easy to ignore. Pass the armadillo vomit, please."  
  
There was a short pause as he handed the flask to her. After adding the required amount to the potion she was working on, she continued, "What's harder to deal with is the pity. I have no clue how to deal with someone who is offering that type of sympathy. Sometimes, it just makes me want to cry."  
  
"I can only advise you to ignore those as you do the others, luv. At least you now know who your true friends are," he told her. He wished there was more he could do for her. "Am I correct in saying that I saw Weasley giving you an apology earlier today?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
"And . . .? Merlin's beard, little witch, getting information out of you is harder than pulling teeth from a dragon!"  
  
Hermione threw back her head and laughed at the exasperation he showed. Severus felt as though his breath had been knocked out of him. *She is so beautiful.* "Lord, Severus, do you mean to be so funny? Because I love it when you are." She was breathless and still giggling, a large smile plastered on her face.  
  
"If it gets this reaction from you, then I do," he said the words before he could think.  
  
She beckoned him closer as her mirth receded. He came hesitantly, wondering what she wanted and whether or not he should regret his words. Hermione put a hand on each of his shoulders. Leaning in, she gently brushed her lips against his and pulled back.  
  
Surprised, he stood perfectly still. "You are my very best friend," she said, eyes serious. "As well as my mentor and my teacher, and someday maybe . . ." she didn't finish, leaving Severus wondering if she had been going to say 'something more.' "Yes, Ron has apologized, and I forgave him, but it will never be the same between us. He did a lot of damage to our friendship. And Harry is my brother, I know he'll always be there, and I love him dearly. You, though, are special and different. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Severus stared into her eyes, looking for a hint that she wasn't telling the truth. All he saw was sincerity. "I have to admit," he said slowly, "That you are also my best friend. I am honored to be yours. And I do not begrudge you Harry; he is turning into a fine young man. Tell him I said that and I'll have to hex you." Her lips tilted up in a small smile and the serious mood was lifted somewhat. "Now, it's time for you to go to bed, luv. I know you have a Transfiguration exam tomorrow."  
  
She nodded acquiescence, covering a yawn with her hand. "Can I please Floo, Sev? I really don't feel up to all those stairs." Nearing her fourth month of pregnancy, her energy was starting to wane and her belly had grown a little.  
  
"Of course." Severus escorted her to the fireplace and Floo-ed her to her room. He didn't like to let her go alone; he was afraid she would fall on arrival and harm the baby. "Good night, Hermione," he whispered, and brushed his lips across her brow. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Before she could proffer her own words of parting, Severus was gone in a whirl of green fire. So instead, she smiled at the flames and blew them a kiss, then turned to get ready for bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus had been working on the Memory Restoring Draught for a month, and so far everything indicated that the potion would do what it was supposed to. All that was left to do was add the final ingredient, four drops of dragon's blood. He glanced at the timer; 30 seconds to go.  
  
He continued to count down in his head and then carefully dripped exactly four drops of the powerful substance in. There was an immediate, violent reaction. A small cloud of noxious blue smoke rose, nearly choking him.  
  
Fury erupted from him. "Damn it!" he shouted to the empty room. *Hermione can't drink this! It would make her lose the baby!* He swept everything off of the lab table. It crashed onto the floor, the cauldron clanging as it bounced and emptied its contents and the glass vials managed to break despite the UnBreakable Charms on them.  
  
When doing that did not assuage his rage, he let out an inarticulate yell and banged his fist into the wall until his knuckles were bloody. He whirled when he heard a voice at the doorway calling his name.  
  
"Albus?" Severus snarled upon seeing the old man. "What do you want? This isn't exactly a good time."  
  
"Well, I was going to simply invite you to tea, but I sense you need something a bit stronger at the moment." Albus Dumbledore studied the mess and then the man in front of him, his twinkle dimmed but still there. "May I ask what that cauldron has done to deserve its fate?"  
  
Severus merely growled low in his throat. "Come, my boy, let's take this to my office," Dumbledore sighed. "Just be warned, Minerva's up there too. It was she who wanted to have you to tea. I'll send a house elf to clean up this mess."  
  
Severus did not answer, merely fisted his hands and scowled more fiercely. However, he did follow the Headmaster to his office, hiding his injured hand in the folds of his robes when in the hallways.  
  
When they entered, Minerva turned to welcome him with a smile. She wanted to apologize for her recent treatment of him. She faltered, though, upon seeing the expression on his face.  
  
Severus threw himself into a chair. Dumbledore sent Minerva a look filled with both warning and concern. "Will you tell me what is wrong now, Severus? I've never known you to ruin a perfectly good cauldron and set of vials."  
  
Minerva shot a shocked look in the Potions Master's direction. *He had ruined some of his precious instruments?*  
  
"She can't drink that twice bedamned potion, Albus," Severus's voice was rough with suppressed emotion. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, oblivious to the pain in his hand. "She'd lose the baby."  
  
Minerva had been told of the potion and its progress. She let out a soft "oh" at his revelation.  
  
"Damn it, she was so hopeful, too." Severus suddenly felt drained and weary beyond words.  
  
"We'll just have to wait, then," Dumbledore told them, looking older momentarily. "You can make more after the child is born."  
  
Severus nodded despondently. *Will nothing ever go the way it's supposed to?* he wondered, pessimistic now to the extreme.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Severus was entering the Headmaster's office, Hermione was walking into the castle from the grounds. Care of Magical Creatures had been cut short when Neville had tripped over the tail of a wyvern (a creature resembling a dragon, winged but only possessing two legs and a milder disposition) and had broken his leg. Hagrid was bringing him to the Infirmary, and the rest of the class had been dismissed.  
  
Hermione headed straight to the dungeons to see Severus; she hadn't seen him in over a day. She had been feeling bad and the day before yesterday he had told her to take some time for herself. She missed him, though, and wanted, no needed, to see him and talk to him.  
She arrived at his office to find it unwarded. This worried her; he never left his office unwarded, even when he was in it. Drawing her wand, Hermione cautiously entered and, finding it empty, proceeded to the lab. She gasped when she saw the disarray, startling the house elf that was cleaning it up. "What happened here?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I is not knowing, Miss," the house elf, whose name she did not know, squeaked. "But theys be being in Master's office, theys are. Master will tells you, he will."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, already turning around. *God, what's happened? I'm so scared.* She jogged to Dumbledore's office, both hands pressed onto her stomach to stop it from bouncing and jostling the baby. She was puffing slightly, but was proud of herself that she wasn't panting. "Skittles," she told the gargoyle and it obediently leapt aside. She was glad that being Head Girl let her know the password.  
  
She climbed the stairs, still cupping her tummy, and burst into the office. "What's happened to Sev-" she started to ask Dumbledore, and then she saw him sitting off to one side, looking like the world had ended. Hermione rushed over and knelt beside him. "What's wrong, luv? What happened?"  
  
Even hearing that word fall from her lips couldn't rouse him from is apathy. Severus raised his head enough to look her in the eye and said, "The memory potion would kill the baby if you drank it."  
  
"Is that all?" Hermione let out a shaky sigh of relief. "Good god, I thought something awful had happened! As much as I want to catch my attacker, we can wait until it's safe."  
  
Severus dropped his hands in his lap in astonishment. "You're not upset?"  
  
"Not really, not about that. Now this," she touched his injured hand. "This, I'm upset about." She pulled out her wand and muttered a healing charm.  
  
He was flexing his hand to find it pain-free when agony suddenly ripped through him, centering at his left forearm. He clutched it and hissed through his teeth. "Damn fucking bloody hell! I am not up to this today!"  
  
Hermione rocked back on her heels, paling with fear, not of him but what was happening. "Albus, I must go. Good day, Minerva. I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione," Severus had slipped on his old emotional mask.  
  
*Professor McGonagall's here? Did I say anything she'll misconstrue?* was her first thought, but was quickly overridden. "No, Sev, don't go," she lunged up and grabbed his arm as he headed towards the door.  
  
"I have to," Severus told her, but his mask slipped a little.  
  
It fell completely when she hugged him tightly and said through her tears, "I know. Be careful, luv, come back to me."  
  
He held her tightly for a moment, memorizing the feel and smell of her. "I promise I'll do everything I can to come back to you and the baby," he swore to her. Tilting her head up, he kissed her lightly. He caressed the small bulge of her stomach lovingly before he pulled away and walked speedily down the stairs.  
  
"Sev!" he heard her calling him, but didn't turn back. Instead he quickened his steps, praying that no one would see him as he made his way to the dungeons. Severus Snape did not want anyone knowing that he was capable of crying.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione stared at the back of her Potions Master until she could no longer see him, then slowly climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's office. "How can you do it, Professor? How do you just let him go?" she asked.  
  
"One doesn't let Severus do anything, child," he replied.  
  
"I am NOT a child."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. Severus just does, without permission from anyone. But he will come back; he always does," he tried to reassure her.  
  
"There's exceptions to every rule," Hermione said softly, before fleeing down the steps.  
  
A minute passed, and then Minerva spoke. "So, there's nothing going on between Severus and Hermione, huh?" Her voice was full of sarcasm.  
  
"Not anything past friendship just yet, Minerva," Albus sighed. "But there will be. Can you truly deny them the happiness they'll find together?"  
  
"I just wish they aren't who they are. But yes, I will support them when the time comes."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione did not go back to her room as she knew the Headmaster expected her to. First she trudged to the Entrance Hall and pulled open the front doors just enough to get through. It didn't take two minutes to reach her favorite statue. She carefully clambered up it to sit at the feet of the stone griffin. The griffin settled back on its haunches and shielded her with its wings.  
  
From here Hermione could clearly see the front gates and a large stretch of the Forbidden forest. She was reasonably sure that, since it was still light out, that Severus would not use the gates to get off the grounds to Apparate.  
  
Sure enough, not five minutes later, she could see a dark clothed figure headed for the Forbidden forest. It stopped at the edge and seemed to be looking back towards the castle. Hermione stood up, using the griffin's proffered claw for support. She waved wildly.  
  
Severus gave a start when he saw someone waving at him, but relaxed when he saw that the distant figure had a cloud of hair about of it's head. It was Hermione. He raised his hand for a brief moment, and then ducked into the forest, feeling heartened.  
  
He was too far away to see the twin tears that ran down her cheeks or hear her whispered, "Be careful, my love."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione stayed outside for over an hour, until the cold that accompanied the approaching sunset made itself known. She once more entered the castle and headed towards the dungeons, this time to await Severus's return.  
  
The mess in the lab was gone, Hermione absently noted as she passed through. She made her way to his private rooms.  
  
Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to lose herself in a book, so instead she started to clean everything, using both magic and good old- fashioned elbow grease. She started with the kitchen and made it through the living room and part of the library before her fatigue caught up with her.  
  
She stumbled into Severus's bedroom. She'd been in there before; Severus had let her lay down in there after several nasty bouts of 'morning' sickness. Hermione wearily kicked off her shoes and removed her outer robes. Pulling back the comforter, which looked like it was made of leaves, she climbed in and fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was in the wee hours of the next morning when Severus finally arrived back at the castle. He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, from earlier that day and the Death Eater meeting. The meeting hadn't been as bad as usual; just a little torture, and a lot of planning.  
  
Right now, all he wanted was sleep, but first he had to debrief to Dumbledore. He stopped in front of the gargoyle, and stared at it blankly. *I knew the password this morning. What was it?* he asked himself, but his brain just buzzed with static. "Albus, let me in," Severus leaned against the cool stone wall. Then jumped, as the statue moved aside. "Thank you," he told it and carefully placed his feet as he walked up the stairs.  
  
He blinked against the bright light of the office. Severus could blearily make out the form of the Headmaster behind his desk, decked out in his nightclothes. "Sit down, Severus," Albus said kindly.  
  
Severus looked at the comfortable chair the old man indicated, and shook his head. "I had better not, Albus. The moment I do I fear I will be asleep."  
  
"As you wish, my boy. What do you have to tell me?"  
  
Severus recited nearly word for word everything important that had been discussed that night. For the length of the meeting, not much had been accomplished. Only a few families had been marked for attack, and the Order would find them and protect them immediately. "Is that all, Headmaster?" Severus asked. He was almost swaying where he stood.  
  
"Yes. You may go now, Severus. And today is Saturday, so sleep as long as you need to."  
  
Severus just nodded. He carefully made his way back down to his dungeons. He warded his office and his lab, though not as heavily as usual, before he went to his private quarters. He walked in and blinked. *Is it just my exhaustion or is this place shockingly clean?* After a short moment of consideration, he shook it off and decided to think about it when he could actually think again.  
  
He entered his bedroom and immediately shed the heavy Death Eater robe. He kicked the hated thing into the farthest corner, and made his way to his bed. He stopped, shocked, when he saw Hermione laying there asleep.  
  
He must have made some type of noise because Hermione's eyelids fluttered open. She rolled over and saw him standing there. "Severus!" she exclaimed, instantly awake. She sat up and reached out to him.  
  
"Hermione." The name was like a prayer on his lips. He suddenly found himself in her arms, his head buried in her hair.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, stroking his hair gently.  
  
Severus just nodded. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. She felt the motion and finally relaxed. "Thank God," she whispered. "You must be exhausted, luv, you need to sleep."  
  
He was already nearly asleep, leaning against her. At her words, he collapsed back, laying down. He was almost completely gone when he felt her getting off the bed. "Don't go," he begged in a whisper.  
  
"I'm not leaving. I'll never leave you." Hermione told him. "Now sleep. I'll be here when you wake."  
  
A sigh later and he was deeply asleep. Hermione padded softly around the large bed. She untied his shoes and pulled them off, and then hesitated. *He really will be more comfortable without that high-necked shirt* she thought, still undecided. Firming up her resolve to care for him, she reached up and unbuttoned it.  
  
He was so deeply asleep that she was able to take it off of him without him even flinching. Hermione was even able to get him under the covers without waking him. She climbed back into the bed beside him Leaning over, she lovingly pushed the hair away from his face and traced one of the many scars on his sculpted chest.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love," Hermione murmured, dropping a small kiss on his lips. She then snuggled down next to him and joined him in slumber.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please Review! Thanks, until next time! 


	5. Ch 5 Potions and Mistletoe Pt 1

Bad author, bad author! I haven't updated in awhile, I'm so sorry, but finals have been this week, and I'm pretty busy studying. Thank everyone for those wonderful reviews, I really love them. Seriously, though, I'll try to do better on updating. This chapter is unbeta-ed as well, though I've had a couple of people offer to, no one has replied to me. Oh, well, just email me, it's in my profile. Well, till later!  
  
Own nothing. In fact, I'm broke. If I originally thought of this, I wouldn't be, would I?  
  
Ch. 5- Potions and Mistletoe  
Part One: Presents under the Tree  
  
About 4 months along . . .  
  
Christmas holidays were almost upon the school. Hermione, for one, was looking forward to having some time to relax. With her flagging energy and slowly expanding stomach, she was in desperate need of it. To top it off, Ron was going home, so she was relieved of that stress for the moment. She loved him, but things were still strained between the once inseparable trio. Harry was staying (no surprise there) and she was glad to have his company.

Severus was actually anticipating this holiday for the first time in longer than he could remember. Just having Hermione with him to share it with gave him the patience to put up with everyone else.  
  
They had never really talked about the night they had slept in the same bed, but had never felt the need. Since neither seemed to have a problem with it, they didn't need to discuss it.  
  
Finally, a week before Christmas, the majority of the school was gone. Hermione decided to split her time between Harry and Severus. This was gong to be a great Christmas!

It was the second day of break. Harry just watched Hermione as she danced gleefully around the otherwise empty common room. They were the only two Gryffindors staying this year. He was pleased to see her so happy. She hadn't been this way in far too long.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tapping on the window. Since Hermione seemed oblivious, he got up and opened it. A ordinary- looking brown owl flew in. Hermione saw it and the smile on her face slipped a notch.  
  
"That's my parents' owl," she told him, eyeing the letter it carried nervously. She had owled her parents shortly after she had found out about her pregnancy, and it was an understatement to say that they hadn't taken the news well. No matter how many times she and the Headmaster and even Professor McGonagall had written them saying that it wasn't Hermione's fault, they still thought that she'd been stupid and ruined her future. She hadn't told her friends or Severus about it.  
  
"Well, are you going to read it?" Harry asked. He held the letter out to her.  
  
She took it and slowly unsealed the Muggle envelope. Taking out the letter, she read it and paled a little. "They want me to visit them the day after Christmas."  
  
"So? What's wrong with that?" Harry was curious. She normally had a very good relationship with her parents.

"They're not exactly pleased with this." She gestured at her stomach, which was now readily apparent under the T-shirt. "They seem to think I've made a terrible mistake."  
  
"But it's not you fault!" he protested.  
  
"We've told them that, time and again," Hermione said, anger and the sting of held back tears apparent in her voice.  
  
Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You should probably talk to Professor Dumbledore about this. Or would you rather go to Professor Snape first?"  
  
"No, the Headmaster is fine, but thank you for offering, Harry. I know it's not easy to accept that he's part of my life. He'll probably be called up there anyway."  
  
"You know, it isn't as hard as I thought it would be. He's a good man, he just hides it well." Harry knew that there was more between the two than Hermione told him but he believed what he said. He felt that they were perfect for each other, and that the Potions Master would never let any harm come to her or her baby. Harry also thought that Snape would make a decent father. He knew exactly what not to do, since he'd seen so many children and their parents come through and the man's own childhood.  
  
Harry accompanied his friend to Dumbledore's domain. Hermione was thinking that she'd seen more of the office than she ever wanted to. She grabbed Harry's hand when he would have left.  
  
"How may I help you, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing them to be seated.  
  
Taking one gladly (her back was aching after all of those stairs), she answered him, "My parents wish for me to visit them the day after Christmas."  
  
"I thought as much. I also received the request from them, not an hour ago." His voice sounded sad. "I think you should go."  
  
"I suppose I agree," she said reluctantly. "But I don't want to go alone."  
  
"I believe I have the perfect escort for you," Dumbledore was twinkling as he walked over to the fireplace. Throwing in a pinch of Floo powder, he called, "Severus, come up to my office, please."  
  
A moment later Severus stepped out of the fireplace, dressed in casual black pants and a white Muggle T-shirt. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You called, headmaster?" he commented, voice dry. He saw Hermione and Harry sitting there. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Hermione hastened to reassure him. "Well, nothing much, anyway," she amended when he gave her a scrutinizing look.  
  
"Sit down, Severus," Dumbledore indicated the chair next to Hermione. "Miss Granger is merely in need of an escort to her parents house the day after Christmas, and I was wondering if you would oblige?"  
  
"Certainly, Albus. I will gladly accompany my Apprentice anywhere she needs to go," Severus replied.  
  
"Great!" Dumbledore clapped his hands in delight. "Since that is settled, I will see you all at dinner tonight."  
  
The group rose at this gentle dismissal and bid him good afternoon. Hermione descended the stairs first, while the two men hovered behind her, ready to grab her if she should slip. "Honestly, you two," she laughed. "I'm not fragile. I may break out in tears for no reason but it doesn't mean I'm going to literally break. I'm just pregnant."  
  
Harry and Severus shared a quick amused glance and continued to hover until she was safely down the stairs. Who knew that they would be agreeing with eachother, let alone about Hermione Granger. They walked in silence together until they reached the point that Severus would turn at to take him to the dungeons.  
  
Severus turned to Hermione and said, "I'll see you later, luv," and laid a gentle hand on her tummy. "Good day, Mr. Potter," he added before striding away.  
  
Harry was suitably shocked; he believed the Professor's behavior indicated that he trusted Harry. His surprise must have shown, because Hermione had a smile on her face. "He does trust you," she told him. "The way you've stuck by me and treated me has impressed him. Don't tell him I told you that. Plus the way you've acted towards him recently. He never really hated you anyway."  
  
"Could have fooled me, but I'm glad not to have trouble from him."  
  
"He knows you're a brother to me, and a friend, nothing more."  
  
"You mean, he knows I'm not after you," Harry teased.  
  
She looked at him and agreed, startled that he didn't seem at all upset at the thought of her and Severus as a couple. "He loves you," Harry told her. "Something I never would have expected."  
  
"You really think so?" Harry could hear the insecurity in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I do." His tone was so adamant that Hermione believed him.  
  
"Hey, I want some hot chocolate. You go on up to the common room and I'll be up there in a moment."  
  
"I guess." He looked dubious, obviously wondering if he should let her go alone.  
  
"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Break," she said, her voice exasperated but not angry.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll be there waiting, Oh-She-That-Commands-Upmost- Obedience-In-Her-Men."  
  
She left, muttering something about "men" and "smart asses." She tickled the pear and twisted the knob that appeared. Once inside, she was accosted by elves from all sides, all of whom were still ready to give her her heart's desire. Hermione smiled wryly; it was that they couldn't provide.  
  
She was quickly given her hot chocolate and the butter beer she requested for Harry, and was about to leave when something in one corner caught her eye. There were two elves with a small pile of Christmas decorations in one corner. She wandered over there and asked, "What are these for?"  
  
"Theses for Professor Snape's rooms. Master's tolds us to, every year," one elf replied.  
  
She giggled with surprise. It's just like the Headmaster to do that to Severus she thought. Then a devious plot hit her. "Be sure to put up plenty of mistletoe," she advised the duo.  
  
"Yes Miss," the elf answered, looking startled.  
  
Oh, yes, Severus was in for it. He had yet to kiss her properly, just a little brush on the lips every now and then, like friends shared. She wanted to be more than that.  
  
Her self appointed mission accomplished, she went to join Harry in the common room.

Hermione decided to wait until the next day to visit Severus in his quarters, giving the elves enough time to hang the decorations but not let Severus have long enough to take them down.  
  
Hermione snickered at the sight presented to her: the most feared teacher in the school was wrestling a strand of gold garland from a doorway. Apparently, the house elves had used some of their magic to fix it on.  
  
Hearing her repressed laughter, Severus turned with a scowl. "He does this every year, and every year I have to take it down," he vented, frustrated.  
  
"Then why not leave it up?" she giggled, unable to help herself.  
  
Severus walked towards her. Perfect, just a little more she thought. "Because it's ridiculous!" he told her, stopping a foot or so away.  
  
Hermione made a big deal of looking around. "I suppose it is rather much, but some of it's nice." She reached up and plucked at the silver garland outlining the doorway she was standing in. It shifted slightly, revealing a sprig of mistletoe. "Oooh, look, mistletoe!" she exclaimed. "You know what that means!"  
  
When Severus just stood there looking at her, she sighed. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Reaching up, Hermione put a hand on his neck and pulled his face down to hers. First she just brushed her lips against his, their normal friendly kiss, but then pressed more firmly.  
  
Severus stiffened momentarily, then sank into the kiss. Daringly, he ran his tongue around her lips, and gasped when they parted. Her tongue suddenly stroked his, causing them both to groan. Hermione twined her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.  
  
Severus skimmed his hand down her side, causing her to shiver with pleasure. He wasn't thinking anymore, just feeling, and it felt so good.  
  
"Oh Lord, Severus," Hermione groaned when he cupped her breast.  
  
His mind was suddenly jump started by those words. He jumped back and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never should have-"  
  
Hermione cut him off. "Don't you dare apologize. I kissed you, not the other way around. We have feelings for each other, Severus, this was bound to happen sooner or later. I just happened to have wanted it sooner!"  
  
Severus was speechless. What is it about her that gives her the ability to do this to me? he wondered. He let out a shaky breath. He didn't want to admit it, but did anyway. "You're right. I'm sorry for not realizing it," he apologized sincerely. He held out a hand to her.  
  
Hermione debated with herself, but decided to forgive him now. She took his had and said, "You're forgiven. Now, I'll help you take most of this down, but let's keep part of it, please?"  
  
One look at her face and his heart melted. "As you wish. But only a little bit. Can't let Albus count too big a coup."  
  
"The mistletoe stays, though, right?"  
  
He chuckled. "If you really want it to, luv, it can stay all year round."

On Christmas Eve, Severus told Hermione that Harry was welcome to come down and share their Christmas. She stared at him in shock. "What?" Severus queried, his voice full of innocence.  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly. Since when did Severus Snape do innocent? "You. Harry Potter. Same room. Willingly."  
  
He just shrugged noncommitally. She eyed him skeptically, but finally agreed to ask. She knew something was up when Harry accepted without so much as blinking. Hermione relayed Harry's response to Severus, who then said that he would have the presents that everyone sent them delivered to his tree (it had taken much begging and pleading on her part, but Hermione had finally convinced him to keep the small Christmas tree the elves had set up).  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up excited. Christmas was her favorite holiday, and this Christmas she was spending the day with her two favorite people. Even if she received nothing, she would be happy.  
  
She pulled on her dressing gown over her simple flannel pajama pants and matching shirt. Shoving her feet into her slippers, she scooped up the presents she had for Harry and Severus and went to Harry's room.  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up," she chanted, bouncing up and down on Harry's bed.  
  
"Ugh, Hermione, it's only seven," Harry groaned, looking at his watch.  
  
"Come on, Harry, it's Christmas. Let's go open presents. Please . . ." she whined.  
  
"Fine, fine. Just let me get changed."  
  
"You don't have to get dressed. Just put on your robe and slippers and let's go," Hermione pleaded.  
  
Harry sighed and submitted, but not without a parting jibe. "You're way too cheerful on Christmas, 'Mione. It's unnatural."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, tapping her foot impatiently while Harry dug around under his bed. He came up holding a present and motioned for her to precede him out the door. "After you, my Lady."  
  
Harry nearly had to jog to keep up with Hermione, and he was still taller than her, if only by a little. It didn't take long to reach the dungeon as the halls were empty. A flick of the wand and a word and they were inside.  
  
"Severus!" she called. "We're here, get your arse in here too! I want to open presents!"  
  
"Slave driver," Severus grumbled as he came out of his room, but there was a small smile on his face. He wasn't wearing his sleepwear, but he was in his most casual pants and T-shirt. "Go at it, luv."  
  
Hermione grinned, a bit deviously, Severus thought. He had no time to react when she grabbed him and kissed him thoroughly. Just as quickly she released him and he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Ahhh! I'm scarred for life!" Harry held his hands over his eyes, laughing.  
  
Severus, once his mind cleared, was surprised that Harry hadn't run screaming in the other direction. He wanted to ask him why he didn't have a problem, but settled for saying, "Smart ass," sarcastically.  
  
"Proud of it," Harry replied.  
  
"Presents, please?" Hermione's voice was soft; she didn't want to interrupt the semi-camaraderie her two friends were sharing, but she wanted them to open her presents. She loved to give people things, and Christmas was the perfect time to.  
  
Harry looked at her where she was kneeling by the tree, the presents she had carried down still on her lap. "Give me your present, love, I know you won't shut up until I do." He turned to address Severus. "She can't enjoy her own presents until we've opened ours from her. I have to admit that her birthday presents are wonderful, after fifth year, her Christmas ones have been the best as well."  
  
Hermione blushed but handed Harry two packages anyway. "Sit down, you two." She gestured to the rug.  
  
"As you wish, luv," Severus bowed and gracefully sank down so he was sitting cross-legged.  
  
Harry ripped open the bigger of the two and grinned when he saw a pair of high quality Seeker's gloves. "Thanks, 'Mione, these are great. Just what I've needed."  
  
"Open the other one." Hermione was anxious.  
  
Harry picked up the significantly smaller gift. Sensing that this was more important, he peeled the tape back rather than tearing it. He pulled out a card with a wizarding picture of him and Hermione sitting together laughing. He opened it and read:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
You are the oldest and best of my friends, and I consider you the  
brother I never had. I would ask of you a great favor and honor. I ask  
you that, besides being an uncle to my child, would you be its Godfather  
as well? It would make me so very happy.  
All my love,  
Hermione  
_  
Harry looked up at her. He had tears in his eyes. "Of course I'll be it's Godfather," he whispered, pulling her into a fierce hug. "It will be my honor."  
  
Severus felt a stab of envy that she had asked Harry and not him, but banished it quickly. Harry deserved it. He would be an uncle to the child. Or . . . the idea came to him suddenly. Maybe he could be a father figure, even though he didn't think he deserved to be. He filed away the thought for later.  
  
"Now you open yours, Severus," Hermione ordered him.  
  
He took the proffered packages. One was heavier than the other. He decided to open it first. It was a set of six potions vials. They were green glass with silver filigree, and a very strong UnBreakable Charm. "Thank you, luv, they're wonderful."  
  
"The next one. Go on," she urged. Severus did so and revealed a silver wrought picture frame. "I didn't know what to put in it."  
  
"I have the perfect picture, thank you," Severus said, thinking of one of the ones he had taken of her to document her pregnancy. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Now it's your turn." He handed her a small box.  
  
Hermione surprised him by ripping the paper off. She lifted the box's lid and gasped. Inside was a delicate gold chain with a heart-shaped locket. "Oooh, Sev, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, hugging him around the neck.  
  
"Glad you like it," Severus wheezed, sounding choked.  
  
"Sorry, Sev."  
  
"There's more," Harry announced, anticipation swirling around him. He produced several large packages towards her. "They're from us."  
  
"You bought them together?" She was gape jawed with astonishment. Well, at least now I know why they were so congenial about getting together for presents.  
  
"Well, we were in the store at the same time, it made sense to get stuff that matched," Harry explained.  
  
"Mind you, we didn't let on that we even knew each other," Severus added drolly. "Now open them."  
  
She tore open the wrapping to discover a lovely crib blanket set that was patterned like grass. Looking at it for a moment, she saw that there were horses, birds, and foxes walking across it. "Oh my God! This is fantastic!" They urged her to continue. Each present further revealed other baby things, including a few stuffed animals, baby clothes, and a few books on parenting. "Oh, my men, you're so wonderful!" She kissed both of them on the cheeks.  
  
"I have something else, just from me." Harry dangled another gift in front of her. It's shape was suspiciously familiar.  
  
She rid it of it's wrapping and gave a sigh of pure pleasure. "Cloud puffs," she breathed. Her morning sickness had finally passed, and now she had taken to craving this candy. Cloud puffs were the wizarding version of cotton candy. She couldn't get enough of it. "My hero!"  
  
They shared a laugh and then eyed the presents still under the tree. Harry reached out and snagged a few, then handed them out according to the labels.  
  
After a moment, it became apparent that they'd all received a gift from Mrs. Weasley. For Harry, it was his normal sweater and tin of mince pies. For Severus, it was just a tin of fudge and a thank you note for taking care of Hermione. Hermione herself received a sweater with "Mom" on it, a thing of pies and of fudge, and a hand knitted baby blanket.  
  
She also had a note, saying that Molly would be there for her the instant she wanted her and she was working on more baby things for her. "That's nice to know," Hermione murmured. When Severus raised an enquiring eyebrow, she handed him the letter. Skimming it, he gave her a half smile and gave it back.  
  
Hermione had a few more baby thing, but finally there was only one gift left under the tree. She picked it up and read the label; it was for Severus. "Here you go, last one," she told him.  
  
Severus eyed the silver-wrapped package warily and made no move to take it. "Go on," Hermione pressed it into his hands.  
  
He tore the paper slowly and opened the box, drawing out a vial of putrid-looking green liquid. A look of anger infused his face. He rose to his feet in one quick movement and strode over to the fire place. He threw the vial in, smashing it. The fire flared up in a minor explosion. He then whirled around and gripped the kitchen door jamb tightly.  
  
Hermione pulled herself up using the couch and walked over to Severus. She laid a hand on his forearm. "That was a poison, wasn't it?"  
  
"The bitch, the bloody bitch, she always ruins everything!" Severus pounded a fist against the wall in rage.  
  
Hermione grabbed his elbow to keep him from injuring himself. "Who, Severus?"  
  
"My sister, Melantha."  
  
"Why would your sister send you poison?" Harry asked.  
  
"So I can end my life and the shame she believes I've brought to her by being a Death Eater. She . . . doesn't know my current role."  
  
"She will someday," Hermione consoled.  
  
"Everything I manage to find a measure of joy in she ruins."  
  
"Sounds like the Dursleys," Harry commented.  
  
Severus just shook his head slightly. "Well, I'm not letting her ruin today. Tomorrow's the time for troubles," Hermione said this firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Right now, Harry and I are going to get dressed and come back here for lunch."  
  
Severus somehow managed to smile at her, but it was strained.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, and Hermione managed to pull Severus out of his depression while struggling not to fall into her own.

Hermione was woken the next morning by an insistent voice calling her name. She pulled a pillow over her head and mumbled, "Go 'way."  
  
Severus stepped out of the fireplace. "Hermione, you have to get up now."  
  
She peeked out at him from under the pillow. "I don't want to go, Sev." Her voice was small with trepidation.  
  
Severus sat on her bed and let her hold his hand. "It will be all right, luv. If they give you too much trouble, I'll hex them for you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise," he said solemnly. "Now get up, sleepy head. I can't keep my word if you don't."  
  
"Fine, fine. Come back in half an hour and I'll be ready." She drug herself out of bed as Severus Floo-ed back to his own quarters.  
  
She dressed in one of the few nice Muggle outfits she had that still fit. The skirt had an elastic waist and reached to her ankles, and the shirt was tunic-length, ensuring her stomach would be fully covered.  
  
Hermione was just touching up her makeup when Severus came back. "Ready, luv?" he asked.  
"No," she replied. "But let's go before I lose what little courage I have at the moment."  
  
"A Gryffindor without courage?!" Severus pretended to be shocked, but managed to tease a smile onto her face, albeit a small one. "Your parents' house has been put on the Floo network for the day. It's time to go," he said, holding out a hand.  
  
When she grabbed it, he pulled her close to his body and threw in some Floo powder. "Granger residence," he called, and they whirled through a maze of fireplaces.  
  
Hermione clutched at Severus for support as they stepped into her living room; she did not have her balance at the moment. Immediately across from them stood her parents, who were glaring at them. She realized how it must look, suddenly her holding onto a strange man intimately, four months pregnant.  
  
"Umm, hi, Mum, Dad," she said weakly.

Ooooh, bad me, bad me, I'm so evil. A cliffie, hehehe. Well, I didn't originally mean for it to be, but combined, this and the next part were too long, so I broke it up. Please Review!! 


	6. Ch 5 Potions and Mistletoe Pt 2

Bad bad bad bad me. I have excuses, but I won't bore you with them. Here it is now. Just want to thank my beta, who suddenly seems to have dropped off the face of the earth. You know who you are, I miss your advice. I'll try to update soon, but no promises. Enjoy!  
  
Not mine, never was or will be.  
  
Ch. 5-Potions and Mistletoe Part 2: Meet the Parents  
  
Hermione clutched at Severus for support as they stepped into her living room; Flooing always left her feeling slightly unbalanced, and the affects were exaggerated with the extra weight in her abdomen from the pregnancy. Immediately across from them stood her parents, who were glaring at the sight of them. She realized how it must look, arriving suddenly in the fireplace, four months pregnant, her holding onto a strange man intimately. She wasn't sure how to explain the situation to them, so she settled for a simple hello.  
  
"Umm, hi Mum, Dad," she said weakly.  
  
"Hermione! Merry Christmas, darling!" Hermione's mother exclaimed, holding out her arms.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mum." Hermione's voice lacked enthusiasm, but Severus seemed to be the only one who noticed. She went into the offered embrace, and then moved on to hug her father. "Mum, Dad, I want you both to meet Professor Severus Snape. He's the Potions Master that I'm apprenticing with, and is also my very good friend."  
  
Her parents' eyebrows raised simultaneously as they regarded the dark man still holding their daughter. They remembered how she had written home in the past complaining about this man, though that had stopped sometime around her fourth year. But still, hadn't he always belittled and been harsh to her and her friends?  
  
"Just how good a friend, Hermione?" her mother asked, eyeing her daughter's stomach.  
  
"Mother! No, Severus is not the father! How can you suggest . . ." Hermione was sputtering she was so angry.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger-" Severus started.  
  
"It's Drs. Granger," Hermione's father interrupted testily. "I'm Larry and this is my wife Mary."  
  
"Drs. Granger, I believe that this has been explained to you. Hermione was assaulted and her memory erased, and the attack left her pregnant. She does not need your condemnation and accusations, she needs your support," Severus chastised, at his most cold and proper.  
  
Needless to say, he did intimidate the Grangers somewhat. Having Severus defending her made Hermione feel safe and protected, but she didn't want her parents to be too intimidated by his demeanor. She was sure that she wanted Severus in her life, so it was important for him and her parents to get along. "Severus, I think you're scaring my parents." Amusement threaded her voice as she put a hand on his arm.  
  
"No, he's not, honey," Larry said in a blatant lie. Obviously trying to be polite, he asked, "Have either of you had breakfast yet this morning? We were waiting for you."  
  
"I haven't yet. Severus let me sleep too long," Hermione replied. At her mother's sharp glance, she exclaimed, "God, Mum, get your mind out of the gutter! We weren't even in the same wing of the castle. He was in charge of getting me up and here today."  
  
"Sorry, dear," Mary apologized, though seemed to lack complete sincerity in Severus's opinion. "And you, Professor Snape? Will you be eating anything?"  
  
"Thank you for the offer, but I have already had breakfast. A cup of coffee or tea would be most welcome, whichever you have on hand," Severus responded. Throughout the meal, Severus was impeccably formal and polite, every inch the gentleman. The talk around the table was forced at best, but somehow they managed to get through the meal. Hermione didn't eat much, though Severus kept nudging her covertly to get her to.  
  
After those first few overt comments at their arrival, Hermione's parents were, to all appearances, amiable, though Severus caught several suspicious and cutting looks. Hermione had a chance to talk to her mother while helping her with the breakfast dishes. "Mum, I'm sorry you don't approve of me, but this has happened and I'm rather proud of the way I'm dealing with it, to tell you the truth." I will not cry, I will not cry, she chanted internally.  
  
"Honey, it's not that I don't approve exactly . . ."  
  
"But it is, Mum. You don't approve of my pregnancy, which, news flash, isn't my fault, of me, of my friends, my lack of a significant other, the list just goes on and on. Severus is my friend, one of my best ones, and I trust him more than anyone. He's been so wonderful about all of this, and he really truly didn't have to be."  
  
"You've described him before as cold and cruel."  
  
"That was several years ago. I've gotten to know him better since then, and no, not in the Biblical sense. Right now we are friends, though frankly, I wouldn't mind if it became more later."  
  
This left her mother slightly speechless. Whatever had happened to her shy little girl? This was a bold, outspoken young woman she was talking to. "I still don't believe I approve, at least of him, but I will try harder, I promise."  
  
Hermione knew that she would have to make do with that. She also knew that her mother still did not believe her about the baby.  
  
Her father, oddly enough, was easier to convince of everything. She'd never thought that she was closer to him, but he seemed to understand what she was trying to say better. He also knew that she wasn't lying about her pregnancy. He had known from the start but his wife hadn't wanted to believe him.  
  
Larry let Hermione talk it out, tell him in detail how this man had helped her. He was impressed, both by her description of him and by what he saw when he spoke to Severus earlier. He had showed intelligence and poise and was obviously making an effort to make the way smooth for his daughter. It was just as obvious that he cared for his girl's baby and his girl, though he wasn't sure if Severus realized how much yet. His daughter was in good hands.  
  
By lunch, both parents were actively anticipating the arrival of their first grandchild, especially her father. Severus thought things were going rather well for the most part until he saw Hermione's eyes, which looked suspiciously bright and rather upset. Soon after, Mary Granger left to prepare supper, and her husband quickly followed. As soon as they were alone, Severus moved closer to Hermione and took her hand in his. Stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, he asked softly, "What is wrong, luv?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "She'll never truly believe unless my attacker is brought before her with a signed confession. There will be doubt until then," Hermione's voice was sad. "And things will never be the same again."  
  
"As you've repeatedly told all of us, you are not a child anymore. This chapter of your life is over; you can visit but it will never be the same. You are a woman now, an expectant mother, one with endless possibilities in front of you."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I feel like I can face anything when you're with me." She was crying so hard into his robes that Severus had a difficult time making out exactly what she had said. He got the gist of it though, and he wondered how someone who once hated him passionately could say something like that to him now. How could she trust him after everything? And God, how come her tears and fears became his as well? Why did he think about her so much during the day? He didn't understand it, and he didn't understand her.  
  
Her father came in just after that, and glared fiercely at Severus holding his crying daughter. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Severus sighed. "Nothing. It's her mood swings again." On the behalf of peace, and since it was partly true, he fibbed slightly.  
  
It was clear that he did not believe Severus, so Hermione spoke up. "It's true, Daddy. I burst into tears all the time, honest." Hermione was still crying; she couldn't seem to stop.  
  
"I think we need to leave," Severus told Larry. Mary, who had just come into the room, objected. "Do you have to?! Supper's nearly ready!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mum, but I'm not feeling well." Hermione hugged both her parents goodbye, tears still sliding down her face, though at a slower rate than before.  
  
Severus reached up to grab a handful of Floo powder but was stopped by Larry Granger's hand on his arm. "Take care of her. She's still my baby; I can tell she cares for you, and you for her. Please take care of her," he admonished quietly.  
  
"I will," Severus promised, and again reached for the powder. Speaking a little louder, he said, "Come, little witch, let's get you home."  
  
Hermione went gratefully into his arms. "Severus Snape's quarters, password, Cupidas Cordis," he commanded, and they were gone.

Cupidas Cordis means Heart's Desire Thanks to Arcessita for the Latin translations.

Please Review!


	7. Ch 6 Potions Interupted

Hey, by popular demand I'm updating again. I can hear those gasps of astonishment, I just beg you not to have a heart attack. Thank you to my new beta, Orangutangirl. Thank you so much! I also want to thank Arcessita for the Latin phrases.  
  
Not mine, I wish.  
  
Ch. 6- Potions Interrupted

New Years passed without anything noteworthy happening. Severus and Hermione shared a kiss at midnight. Two days later, the rest of the school returned and so did their outward attitudes towards each other.

It was now the middle of January. Hermione had been excused from Transfiguration to have her check-up at the Infirmary. Normally, she would not have been, but Madam Pomphrey had told Professor McGonagall that she would be able to find out the sex of the baby now.  
  
In a strange turn of events, McGonagall had gotten excited. She had apologized to Hermione for her behavior and was acting for the entire world like she was going to be a grandma. Hermione was surprised at herself, she actually enjoyed Minerva's attention (Minerva had asked her to call her that outside of class).  
  
Hermione lay back on the hospital bed and waited for Madam Pomphrey to return. She wished Severus could be here for this, but he had a class to teach right now. The medi-witch came in and spread a cool gelled potion on her stomach, which was larger than she thought it should be for five months.  
  
"Now, this spell will show a picture of the baby. I believe Muggles have a version called a 'sonogram.'" Hermione nodded in agreement and the nurse pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach. "Retego Infantem."  
  
A picture resembling a hologramic appeared a couple of feet above the end of the bed. Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Her baby could be clearly seen.  
  
"The speed with which you've expanded has indicated that there could possibly be more than one child, but I cannot see another here," the medi- witch told her.  
  
"I've heard that sometimes a twin cannot be seen because of the other baby, but it could also be my age," Hermione said in a shell-shocked voice. Twins. I could be having twins. I wonder what Severus will think of this twist.  
  
"True," Madam Pomphrey agreed. "The baby you can see, if there is more than one, is male."  
  
A boy, a son. I can't wait to tell Severus! She dressed quickly and made her way down to the dungeons, practically skipping with elation. Halfway down, however, she ran into Ginny. She knew that Ginny had Potions class at the moment. "Why aren't you in class, Ginny?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"We got to class, started working, and suddenly Professor Snape told us all to leave." She lowered her voice and continued. "I think he was summoned."  
  
Hermione's blood ran cold. No, not again. She thanked Ginny and as soon as she was out of sight, Hermione took off as fast as she could safely go. She hurriedly burst through the wards and into his chambers, but he was already gone. "No. Severus!" Her shout was full of anguish and it echoed through the room.  
  
This time, she did not clean. One: She no longer had the energy. Two: Her belly was rather large. Thirdly and lastly, it hadn't really worked the last time. So instead, Hermione went directly to his bed and sat in the middle of it cross-legged.  
  
She conjured up a window that would show the same view as her perch from the griffin. She rearranged some pillows so she could lean against them, and settled in for what she knew would be a long vigil.  
  
It must have been sometime after supper when she heard someone enter. Hermione gripped her wand tighter and pointed it at the door to the bedroom. "Who goes there?" she called. Never thought I'd get a chance to say that she thought fearfully.  
  
"It is just I, young one," Albus Dumbledore identified himself. "May I enter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He came in. "Professor Vector said that you did not show up to class, and then Harry came to me saying that you failed to appear at supper. We were concerned."  
  
"I await Severus's return," Hermione replied, her attention once again on the window.  
  
"You should eat, at least," Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"If you don't eat for yourself, at least eat for the baby," he cajoled.  
  
"Babies." At his look of incredulity, she added, "Madam Pomphrey says I may have twins."  
  
"That is wonderful!" He sounded ecstatic. "Two babies for me to spoil."  
  
Hermione spared the old man a quick glance and a smile. "It seems I'm accruing grandparents for them at a great rate. My own parents, then Minerva, you, and Mrs. Weasley has made it clear she too wants to play the role."  
  
"The more the merrier," Dumbledore quipped.  
  
"Yes." Her eyes clouded with worry. "I just hope Severus will be here to be part of the more. I . . . have a really bad feeling about tonight."  
  
Dumbledore sighed wearily and perched on the edge of the bed. "I would be lying to you, Hermione, if I told you I did not have the same feeling. I asked him not to go."  
  
"You should have forced him to. I can't lose him." Tears once again ran down her face and she hugged her swollen belly.  
  
Dumbledore reached over and pulled her into an embrace. Placing a grandfatherly kiss on her brow, he said, "Then let us pray that we will not. I will let you know when I know anything, and I ask you to do the same."  
  
"I will. Thank you."  
  
"For what?" He looked confused.  
  
"For being honest," she told him. "Until later, Grandpa Albus."  
  
Hearing those words, he knew that she bore him no grudge. "It is I who should be thanking you, my dear. Just call if you need me."  
  
Hermione waggled her fingers at him. Her concentration was once more on the window. If Muggles could have seen her, they would have thought she was watching an interesting TV program. In reality, though, she was praying for the love of her life's return. Please God, don't let him die, don't let him die.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight approached and there was still no sign of Severus on the grounds. Hermione ate only a bit off of a tray that a house elf appeared with.  
  
It was one thirty the next morning when there was finally some action. Hermione was motionless on the bed, watching her window when she heard a loud crash from the direction of the living room. Alarmed, she jumped up (well, as much as a pregnant woman can jump) and ran in there.  
  
Severus was sprawled across the hearth, battered and bloody. "Oh, God, Severus!"  
  
All she wanted to do was kneel next to him and weep, but she knew that she couldn't afford to break down right now. Instead she grabbed Floo powder and threw it on the embers after making sure Severus's legs weren't in the way, and shouted, "Albus Dumbledore!"  
  
The response was immediate. The Headmaster's head appeared in the flames that had flared up with the Floo powder. "Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"He's here, and it's bad. We need Madam Pomphrey fast, and then his Floo needs to be blocked." Hermione knew her bossy streak was making itself known, but Dumbledore didn't rebuke her.  
  
"Right away." His head disappeared and the flames turned to their normal orange.  
  
Hermione turned to Severus. He was unconscious at the moment. She stretched him out carefully and when he moaned, she knew that he had broken bones. From the tremors that racked that racked is body periodically, it was apparent that he had either been under the Cruciatis for quite awhile or multiple times.  
  
It didn't take Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey five minutes to get down there, but Hermione had worked quickly and had already charmed off the Death Eater robes. Madam Pomphrey rushed over and started taking readings with her wand. "Take his shirt off," she told Hermione as she took his pulse.  
  
Hermione hurriedly unbuttoned it and then spelled it off. For some reason, it was always easier doing it that way than leaving it fully buttoned.  
  
Severus had several deep gashes on his chest and more defensive wounds on his forearms. There were large patches of dark purple bruises on his ribs, and the medi-witch's wand indicated that they were broken. "We need to stop the bleeding first and then deal with the ribs so that he can breath easier."  
  
She was right, Severus's breath came in sharp, painful sounding gasps. Hermione was aware of Dumbledore in the background, closing off the Floo, but focused on Severus. "Hold down his shoulders while I do this," Madam Pomphrey commanded.  
  
Hermione basically laid across his shoulders since her belly was in the way. The medi-witch brandished her wand at a gash and said, "Claudo vulnerem." She kept it pointed at the wound until it was knitted enough to keep from bleeding and went on to the next one. Severus made a soft whimpering noise as she did this but didn't stir.  
  
"Be prepared, he'll be moving with this next spell," she warned Hermione, who pressed down harder in response. "Colloco costas."  
  
Severus's eyes flew open but didn't seem to see anything. He cried out and his body bucked in protest of the pain. "Shh, Sev, it's okay, it'll be over in a moment, luv," Hermione turned her face to him and murmured soft reassurances.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered before he passed out again.  
  
They tended to him for over an hour before Madam Pomphrey was satisfied that Severus was out of immediate danger. They levitated him onto his bed. He hadn't come to except for that one time.  
  
Madam Pomphrey sent Hermione to Severus's lab to fetch some of his stronger healing draughts. They managed to administer them without having to wake him. Hermione looked at Severus's clock and gasped. It was five in the morning.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to cancel the Potions classes for the next week or so."  
  
Hermione jumped, startled. She hadn't realized that Dumbledore was still present. "No, you don't," Hermione told him. "With your permission, I'll teach those classes. I'm far enough ahead in my other classes that I can miss them."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her appraisingly. "If you believe you can handle it, I give you my full support."  
  
"I think I can." She raised her chin, a determined expression on her face.  
  
"Then you have my permission to teach, to deduct points, and to give punishments as you see fit. I suggest that you look over his lesson plans for his three classes today."  
  
"Yes. First year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, third year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and fourth year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."  
  
"You know his schedule?" Dumbledore looked surprised.  
  
"Of course. I am his Apprentice. I grade papers for him as well, so I know the gist of what they're learning at the moment." She turned to Madam Pomphrey to ask her something. "Will he need to be watched constantly?"  
  
"I don't believe so, though someone should be here when he wakes up," the nurse replied.  
  
"I'll bring my cat down here. Crookshanks is very smart; he can fetch me when Severus comes around," Hermione proposed.  
  
"I trust your judgment," the medi-witch said. "I know you'll take good care of him."  
  
Hermione smiled her gratitude to the two older people. "I'm going to go get some clean clothes and my cat. I'll be back in about half an hour."  
  
Madam Pomphrey nodded and Dumbledore said that he would accompany her part of the way. They parted ways on the second floor, leaving Hermione to trudge up to her private room alone. "I . . . hate . . . stairs . . ." she panted to herself as she entered her room.  
  
She opened up her closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a white long-sleeved blouse. She laid them on the bed and went to take a shower. She had drying blood on her arms.  
  
Ten minutes later she emerged wrapped in a towel and dressed, magically expanding the waistband to make it fit. She then pulled out her only full length set of robes. They were black and professionally cut, and she knew from trying them on before that they did billow, though not as impressively as Severus's did.  
  
She hung them over her arm and called, "Crookshanks! Here boy!" The cat uncurled from his spot on a chair and walked nonchalantly over. "Crooks, I need your help. I need you to come with me." He looked at her hard, then seemed to come to a decision. He trotted up to where she stood at the door and meowed. "Good boy. Come on."  
  
She led the way back to Severus's rooms, grateful to be going down instead of up. Crookshanks followed a few feet behind her.  
  
She reached the bedroom exactly half an hour from when she had left. Madam Pomphrey was still there, sitting beside the bed in a chair. "I'm back," Hermione announced. The woman looked up and smiled wearily. "Crookshanks," she patted the bed, inviting the half-Kneazle up. He jumped and settled at the end of the bed. "I need you to watch him. When he wakes up, I want you to come fetch me."  
  
Crookshanks tilted his ginger head and meowed questioningly. "I should be in the Potion's classroom if I'm not here." He then meowed affirmatively.  
  
Madam Pomphrey looked at her with amazement. "He really understood you, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes. Now you'll have to excuse me, I have to look over some lesson plans." Hermione got up to leave.  
  
"I'll be going too. Call me the moment he wakes. If he doesn't today, I'll be down this evening."  
  
"Thank you, Madam Pomphrey," Hermione said sincerely.  
  
"Call me Poppy, my dear. It's not such a mouthful to say," she instructed.  
  
"Poppy."  
  
Hermione escorted her out and then went to Severus's office. Sitting behind his desk, she pulled out his syllabi for the rest of the week and started to study.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eight thirty rolled around too quickly. Hermione buttoned up the black full-length robes. They weren't as high necked as Severus's tended to be, but they were by no means low-necked either.  
  
She was in the classroom writing directions on the board when the students started filing in. They weren't curious to see here there; she'd observed and assisted with every class Severus taught at least once, so they simply assumed that she was there for that again.  
  
Hermione did hear a few murmurs about her robes. She had tamed her hair into a neat French braid. Turning to the class, she said, "I believe that you have a one foot essay on the properties of a bezoar due today. Please hand them forward."  
  
They looked at her incredulously, and then towards the door. "Professor Snape is giving me the opportunity to do some teaching as part of my Apprenticeship," she lied calmly. She had decided that until Dumbledore said otherwise, that was the story she would stick to.  
  
A girl raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Weatherby?" Inwardly she laughed, remembering what Crouch had called Percy.  
  
"In an unsupervised capacity?" the girl asked.  
  
Damn smart ass. Did I just think that? "Who says it's unsupervised?" Hermione replied, raising an eyebrow. Immediately the Hufflepuffs glanced around nervously.  
  
Hermione got them started on a potion and went to sit behind Severus's desk. She pretended to grade papers while keeping an eagle eye on the students, especially the Hufflepuffs, who tended to be more like Neville Longbottom at Potions. She caught one girl, Miss Weatherby's partner, about to make a Very Bad Mistake.  
  
Without appearing to look up, she said, "Miss Lawrence, can you tell me what will happen if you add that worm slime to that potion instead of the snail slime?"  
  
Miss Lawrence pulled the hand about to tip said slime in back abruptly. "I . . . I don't know," she stammered.  
  
Class was coming to a close, so Hermione did what Severus would do. "Class, I expect two rolls of parchment on what the effect would be due next class. I would also ask all of you not to tell anyone I'm teaching, as I don't need any prepared pranks. If so much as a peep gets out, both houses will have points deducted. You are dismissed."  
  
The moment the last person was gone Hermione dashed into the office, through the lab and into his bedroom. He was still asleep; she hadn't really expected him to be awake so soon.  
  
She tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Get better soon, luv," she whispered, and headed back to the classroom to prepare for the next class which started in an hour.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione sat blindly at the desk after the third year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor class had left. It had been even harder than the previous class; the Gryffindors hadn't wanted to obey at all. She'd had to hand out two detentions and had taken 25 House points altogether.  
  
After she felt she could stand again, she got up and went to check on Severus. He was still unconscious, but the covers were all skewed around him. Apparently the tremors had overtaken him again.  
  
Hermione fixed the covers wearily and turned to sit in a chair. She jumped when she saw a house elf standing there. "Tiffy's sorry, Miss. Not meanings to startles you. Master's sending yous food." The elf extended the tray it was holding.  
  
Hermione took it grateful and thanked the house elf. She was hungry. She sat down and ate ravenously. Finishing up she set the tray aside and realized that she was exhausted. Checking the clock, she saw that it wasn't even noon yet. Her next class wasn't until two o'clock.  
  
That meant she had two hours that she could take a nap in. Firmly telling herself to wake up at one thirty, Hermione crawled up next to Severus and fell asleep.  
  
Hermione wake up at precisely the time she'd told herself to. Slightly disoriented, she climbed out of bed and tried to remember what was going on. Spotting her teacher's robes on the back of a chair, everything came rushing back to her.  
  
She whirled and saw Severus till asleep as he had been nearly two hours ago. Sighing, she resigned herself to the fate she'd made for herself and shrugged into her robes. I am so never volunteering for anything ever again she promised herself.  
  
"Hello, class. I am teaching today. Please start on the potion on the board . . ."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione ate dinner in Severus's quarter an hour after the last class had left and promptly lay down. She was going to sleep until seven thirty tomorrow morning.  
  
She'd forgotten about Madam Pomphrey's promise to visit if Severus hadn't waken up. So at eight o'clock, after about three hours of sleep, she was shocked awake by the medi-witch's entrance.  
  
"Sorry, my dear. Didn't mean to scare you. He's still not come to?" she questioned.  
  
Hermione sat up and shook her head negatively Madam Pomphrey's face creased into a frown. It was obvious that she was worried. "It might be a coma, mighten it?" Hermione asked fearfully.  
  
"Yes," the elder woman answered reluctantly.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears but she didn't have the energy to cry. She stayed up for the hour that Madam Pomphrey took to examine Severus and run more tests on him.  
  
The moment she left, though, Hermione collapsed backwards on the bed and let unconsciousness claim her.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MEEP, MEEP, MEEP . . .  
  
Hermione sat up with a jerk. Severus's alarm to tell him when there was trouble in the Serpent's Den was going off. Going through what was quickly becoming a routine, she looked at the clock; 10:45. Only two hours since she'd managed to fall asleep.  
  
"This day is just getting better and better." Severus still showed no sign of waking, even with that infernal alarm going off, so she was going to have to deal with the trouble herself.  
  
She was still in her clothes she'd put on this morning, so she didn't have to change. Arming herself with her wand, she walked to Severus's library and stopped before a portrait of a majestic wolf. It growled at her, challenging. "Moonlit hunt," Hermione told him, and he backed away submissively as the portrait clicked away from the wall.  
  
She peered at the scene within. In the middle of the common room there were two boys facing off with their wands and against the walls several other Slytherins stood watching and avoiding stray spells. Looking closer, Hermione saw that the two boys were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini.  
  
For a second, she simply stood and noted the differences in the two. Draco, pale with silver blonde hair and gray eyes; Blaise, ruddy gold skin, black hair and brown eyes. Both were handsome in a polished sort of way, only they didn't look too polished at the moment.  
  
Draco's hair was mussed and he had blood trickling down his cheek from a small cut on his eyebrow. One of Blaise's arms hung limply at his side.  
  
Hermione decided that things had gone far enough. "Expelliarmis!" she shouted and caught the two wands that flew towards her.  
  
The room grew deadly quiet as all eyes fell on her. "What are you doing here, Mudblood?" Blaise spat.  
  
"I am here because Professor Snape and I are working on a potion and the noise coming from here was distracting us," she lied smoothly without one hint of a blush.  
  
"Why isn't out Head of House here, then? Why you?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Because, Malfoy, he is involved in working on a very important potion right now, so he sent me in his stead. And as I cannot determine an appropriate punishment, I am taking you to the Headmaster's office."  
  
When they glared at her unmoving she sent a jet of red sparks into the air. "Let's get a move on, gentlemen, time's a wasting."  
  
Still glowering, they marched to the common room's exit. Hermione made sure the portrait's entrance to Severus's quarters was firmly closed before following. Somehow she managed to keep pace with the two, who were now shooting each other deadly looks. By the time they reached the all too familiar gargoyle, her back was aching.  
  
"Star bursts," she said and gestured them to precede her. She sighed and looked at the stairs. "Stairs are the essence of all evil," she told the gargoyle.  
  
It winked at her.  
  
Damn thing's just like Dumbledore, too happy by half she thought, trudging up the steps.  
  
The Headmaster was just entering from a side door when the odd trio came through the main entrance. He was dressed in outlandish red pajamas with a blue and white polka-dotted dressing gown. And you couldn't forget the matching tasseled hat.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, Mister Zambini, what is the problem?" he asked.  
  
The boys both opened their mouths but Hermione beat them to it. "Headmaster, Professor Snape and I were working on a potion when we became aware of a disturbance in the Slytherin common room. Seeing as it is a very important potion, he sent me to take care of the problem. I found them dueling, and I decided to bring them to you since the Professor cannot be taken from the potion."  
  
"Good thinking, Miss Granger," Dumbledore told her. She could tell that he meant more than just bringing them up here; he also meant about Severus. "Now, may I ask what this fight was about?"  
  
Neither spoke; in fact, they looked resolutely away from each other. "Well, since neither of you will enlighten me, 25 points apiece from Slytherin and also a week's worth of detentions. I don't need to tell you I don't want this to happen again, especially you, Mister Malfoy, you're Head Boy and should be setting an example." Dumbledore's voice was grave.  
  
"Yes sir," both ground out.  
  
"Now, Mister Zambini, head to the Hospital Wing. Mister Malfoy, stay. I would like a word in private about a correspondence with your father per his wishes."  
  
Blaise strode up to Hermione and held out his good hand. At Dumbledore's nod, she slapped his wand into it. Once he was gone, Hermione asked, "Do you wish me to leave also?"  
  
"No, you may stay, Miss Granger." He turned his attention to Draco. "Mister Malfoy, your father requested that you not act rashly concerning your Potions Professor, but to believe what's been said."  
  
Draco's cold façade disappeared almost completely. "A little late for that, but I'll make the necessary repairs." He looked at the ground. "Just tell me, is my Godfather alive?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione, and seeing where his gaze was, so did Draco. "He's alive, but has yet to awaken. Madam Pomphrey says he should be fine, but I am worried."  
  
Draco let his relief show. "Will you let me know, one way or another, without blowing my cover?" She nodded. "Mind you, even my Godfather doesn't know of my role." She nodded again, rubbing her back, which still hurt.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger will tend to your wound, and both of you go to bed, as I am now." Dumbledore rose up, bid them goodnight, and left through the same door he'd entered.  
  
The moment he was gone Hermione sat down in a chair. "No offense, but this is too much for me to process at the moment. Come here, be healed, and I'll deal with everything else another day, after much sleep."  
  
Draco came and knelt beside her chair. She murmured the healing charm and then touched the spot where it had been. "I'm sorry, there's a small scar."  
  
Draco waved it off. "No problem." He stood and headed to the door, but stopped when she didn't follow. He came back and offered her his hand. She took it, allowing him to pull her up.  
  
Draco set his pace to hers as they silently started back to the dungeon. At the third flight of stairs, Hermione stopped. Looking at them, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What?!" Draco was alarmed. Apparently he and Severus both have no clue how to deal with female tears she thought with amusement.  
  
"More stairs. I hate stairs. Why can't the wizarding world have a freaking' elevator?" she cried.  
  
Draco looked a little confused, but not for long. Looking around and seeing no one, he picked up Hermione and started down the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded in his ear.  
  
"What does it seem like? Don't struggle, I don't want to drop you," he returned.  
  
She clamped her arms about his neck to keep her balance. He let her down outside the entrance to Severus's quarters. "Thank you, Draco."  
  
"Take care of him, he is my only family I care about. And please, keep my secret."  
  
"Consider it kept," she told him, and slipped his wand into his hand. She waited until he was out of earshot to deal with the wards and say the password.  
  
Hermione's mind was on overload as she crept back into bed. It took her close to an hour, but she finally got to sleep again.  
  
Only this time, it was not dreamless. For the first time in months, her nightmares returned. At four she awoke in a sweat of terror. Knowing from her past experiences, she took a shower and prepared for the coming day. There would be no more sleep tonight, despite the fatigue that pulled at her.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
First thing that morning was fourth year Slytherin and Ravenclaw Potions class. A couple of the Slytherins had been in the common room during last night's "incident." For the whole class, they proceeded to make her life a living hell, as if it wasn't approaching that already.  
  
She couldn't turn her back on them for a second, and sitting down was out of the question. Finally she was tired of it. "Fifty points from Slytherin," she snapped. "And you four fail for today, as you've already managed to ruin your potions. Next class you are required to turn in four rolls of parchment on the Pepper-Up Potion. Everyone else, finish up! As soon as a vial of potion from every cauldron is on my desk you are dismissed!"  
  
Even the Slytherins seemed shocked and even a little intimidated by her attitude. She was being a venomous as Snape.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and told herself very firmly to calm down. She took a brief look in on Severus but there seemed to be no change. She was writing on the board again when Harry and Ron arrived. The seventh year Advanced Potions class was now, and both took it because they needed it to become Aurors.  
  
"Hermione! Where have you been? We've been worried!" Harry exclaimed, pulling Hermione into a hug.  
  
Returning the embrace wearily, she gave him a small smile. "So those two Gryffindor classes did manage to keep their mouths shut. I'm student teaching. I'm sorry I worried you."  
  
Ron stared at her. "Why, Hermione?"  
  
"It wasn't exactly my choice," she told them. She saw Harry's eyes narrow in an understanding.  
  
Ron, however, hadn't made any uncanny connections or leaps in thought. "He's forcing you to do this?"  
  
Hermione thought about Severus a couple of rooms away, lying still or maybe convulsing with post-Cruciatis tremors. "In a manner of speaking," she said, softly and sadly. "Go sit down, you two. Class is going to start soon."  
  
Harry lingered for one extra moment. "My scar hurt bad the other night. Voldemort was very angry. I saw him under a bunch of curses," he told her, not using a name. "Is he all right?"  
  
"Mostly. He's still asleep. Now go sit, Harry. I have to begin class."  
  
The seventh year Advanced Class was made up of people who desired to take the Potions' NEWT. Not many people wished to, but some, like Ron, Harry, and Neville, needed them for the jobs they wanted to fill. Consequently, it was relatively small class made up of students from all Houses. A Double period that met twice a week, most people dreaded it.  
  
Hermione started as she had with her other classes, asking for the homework. Immediately a murmur ran through the class. "I'm teaching today, but don't expect any lenience. I am a teacher and have the powers there of."  
  
There were a few jokes cracked in the first hour, but everyone accepted the words pretty equitably. No one wanted Hermione to get in trouble.  
  
Hermione was actually able to sit down and grade a few papers. That's what she was doing when she heard a soft meow. Her head whipped towards the door so fast it hurt.  
  
Crookshank's head was peering out of the door into the office. Hermione stood up and excused herself. "I'll be back in a minute. Things better be the same when I come back. No goofing off," she warned.  
  
She went into the office and locked the door, and then followed her feline to the bedroom. "Severus! Oh, thank God you're awake!" Hermione rushed over to him.  
  
"Luv?" His voice was rough. He tried to sit up but winced in pain. His ribs would hurt for quite awhile despite the fact that they were no longer broken.  
  
"Yes. Don't move," Hermione needlessly cautioned. She stacked some pillows behind him so he was in a semi-reclining position. "Oh, I was so scared, luv. I thought you were going to die." She felt tears prick at her eyelids but knew she couldn't afford to break down yet.  
  
Severus grabbed her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "I'm sorry. It'll be all right now."  
  
"I know." She leaned over and pressed a kiss on his lips. "I'm supposed to call Madam Pomphrey as soon as you wake, but it's going to have to wait. I have to get back to the class."  
  
"Class? Didn't Dumbledore cancel them?"  
  
"Nope. I'm teaching them," she gave him a cheeky grin and a wink as she left. "Back as soon as I can manage it."  
  
Severus's jaw dropped and he stared after her. She was teaching his classes. Was Dumbledore mad?! She's five months pregnant!  
  
When his mind came back to him, he reached over to the bedside table and picked up what appeared to be a mirror. Severus pressed his thumb to one corner and said, "Classroom." An image appeared in it of his classroom; he could see all but the wall behind his desk. Hermione was just entering.  
  
Hermione was ecstatic. Severus was awake; he was going to be fine! She unlocked the office door and slipped inside the classroom.  
  
Inside, where Ron was goofing off, ignoring her order to behave. "Ronald Weasley!" If her voice didn't convey her fury, the look she sent his way did. Ron immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her guiltily. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But Hermione-" Ron protested.  
  
"No buts. Another word and it'll be more." Reining in her anger, she turned to the rest of the class. She asked, "Vial it and put it on the desk and you are free to go."  
  
Her classmates did as she said, Ron shooting her death glares. When Draco started poking fun at him, though, her fuse finally blew. "Malfoy, twenty points for disrespect and a detention time to be determined." Severus laughed and then winced as he did so.  
  
Draco's cheeks reddened with anger but he didn't try to disagree. He's learned that lesson several years ago. Instead he clamped his lips together and marched to his book bag As he walked out the door, however, he turned and sneered at her.  
  
Hermione saw the question he hid with his expression, though. She sneered back, tipping her head at him slightly as she did so.  
  
Question asked: Is he all right?  
  
Answer sent: Yes, what do you think I was doing?  
  
She waited five minutes before she left to fetch Madam Pomphrey. Hopefully they could get him well soon, so things could get back to something that remotely resembled normal.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please please please Review!  
  
I don't normally do this, but I want to thank some of you reviewers personally. Odessaspacey1: Thanks so much for the recs and the compliment! Lover not a fighter: Spunky comment, but sorry, nuthin yet in that department June W: Yeah, I have it mostly done, I just want to have it beta-ed, and I've been having beta troubles of late. Can't seem to keep one to save my life. Sorry for the inconvenience, hope you enjoy this.  
  
Everyone else, thanks so much for your great words. They encourage me beyond everything! If you have any suggestions or ideas for me that you might want to see, feel free to make suggestions. Just know there's no promises on this end! Thanks! 


	8. Ch 7 Sick and Tired

Ch. 7 Sick and Tired  
  
After climbing several flights of stairs to fetch the medi-witch, Hermione had to turn right back around and go down them again. She was seriously considering finding out where the builder of the castle was buried, resurrecting him, and then killing him again just for the pleasure of it. The builder must have been a sadistic, cruel man to put so many damn stairs in the damn castle.  
  
Madam Pomphrey went over Severus as Hermione quickly ate a sandwich. "Just one more class to go," she told him. "Then I can sleep."  
  
"You didn't sleep last night?" Severus questioned. Madam Pomphrey had told him how long he'd been out.  
  
"Oh, I tried to sleep, I wanted to sleep, but alas, sleep didn't want me. First Poppy here woke me up, then there was a problem in the Serpent's Den, and then my old nightmare hit me. No biggie." She failed to mention that she'd had no sleep the previous night due to him.  
  
"Need to sleep for the baby," he told her, half asleep himself.  
  
She pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll work on it, luv. Now, I've got to run."  
  
When she came back, Madam Pomphrey was still there. She didn't look happy. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking towards Severus. He appeared a bit pasty but was asleep.  
  
"Just a bad case of the tremors. Some vomiting but that is expected now that he's conscious," the medi-witch explained. "It'll probably happen again, so be prepared."  
  
"I understand. I'm in here for the night, if someone will send a house elf down with a night gown and a fresh change of clothes similar to what I have on now? A Freshening Spell only goes so far," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't I know it, dearie. I'll have that done for you. If you need anything else, you know where to find me."  
  
Hermione waited until Poppy couldn't hear her to mutter, "Yes, up four flights of stairs and eight corridors."  
  
Too tired to wait for the nightgown, she stripped down to her bra on top and just undid the latch of her pants. She didn't want to climb under the covers with Severus since his skin was still tender, so she grabbed the green afghan from the couch.  
  
Hermione stretched out next to Severus and snuggled under her blanket. With a contented sigh, she was asleep a minute later.  
  
Harry and Ron took down the wards like Dumbledore had told them to. Juggling the trays of food, they looked around the living room. No Hermione there. Setting the trays in the kitchen (no Hermione there either), Ron called, "Hermione, where are you?"  
  
There was no answer. Harry had a sneaking suspicion of where she was, but he was NOT going to suggest it to Ron.  
  
Hermione heard a voice somewhere, but merely groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. It wasn't Severus so it didn't matter. She had barely gotten to sleep!  
  
Harry stood in the living room while Ron searched all of the rooms in search of Hermione. Finally, there was only the bedroom left. Harry knocked on the half-open door. There was no answer.  
  
Ron pushed the door open a little harder than he intended and the door crashed into the wall. Hermione sat up with a small scream, revealing her less-than-well-clad top half. Severus just rolled over and pulled the other extra pillow over his head.  
  
"You're sleeping with the bastard now, 'Mione?" Ron hissed angrily.  
  
"Don't start, Ron," Hermione scrubbed her face with her hands before getting out of the bed. She latched her pants and reached for the previously discarded shirt. "I'm just taking care of him."  
  
Ron was red-faced and sputtering. Sensing an explosion, she pushed both boys out of the bedroom and closed the door nearly all of the way. "Oh, yeah, Hermione you're taking real good care of him. You're fuc-"  
  
Here Harry smacked Ron upside the head, preventing him from completing the sentence that could possibly ruin their friendship forever. "You're being stupid, Ron. Just because she's in the same bed as him doesn't mean they're having sex. Anyway, don't you remember what I saw when my scar was burning? He's hurt!" Harry defended both Hermione and Severus.  
  
"What Harry says is true, Ron. Severus only just woke up this afternoon and he'll be awhile in recovering." Hermione continued derisively, "But you should get used to it, because I hope it will someday be like what you thought. I love him, and I know he cares for me."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped at her forthright honesty. She added fiercely, "And I better not hear any of this from the rest of the school."  
  
Ron flushed with embarrassment and hurt that she would bring that up again. Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud groan from the bedroom. Hermione took off inside like a shot, the still-unbuttoned shirt flapping around her rounded stomach.  
  
She was on the bed supporting Severus as he retched into the empty bucket Madam Pomphrey had left there. She pulled back his hair and crooned soothingly. The tremors finally receded and Severus fell exhausted onto the bed, clutching his sides. His bruised ribs and torso were screaming at him, and the muscle spasms had managed to tear open one of the semi-healed gashes on his chest.  
  
Hermione just sat there and stroked his face for a moment before telling him she'd be back in a second. She crawled off the bed and pushed herself between the two boys still in the doorway. "Go away, you two. Severus would be upset to find you here, and he doesn't need that right now."  
  
Ron started to protest, but Hermione hissed, "Go away. I'll try to see you tomorrow. Right now I have to get Sev his medicine." She had reached the kitchen and was taking different vials out of a cabinet, where Madam Pomphrey had put them.  
  
She ended up with five vials and a glass of water. Her two friends were still standing there. "Please, guys. Go," she pleaded. Harry nodded and took Ron's arm, leading him out.  
  
Just before he stepped outside, Harry turned and said, "If you need anything, just let me know."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Hermione went back to Severus and gave him the water first, supporting him until she stacked the pillows again. "Next," she gave him the stomach calmer and then the mild muscle relaxer. He downed all of the potions without complaint except the last one.  
  
Severus looked at her. "Why are you doing this?" he asked softly.  
  
"You helped me when I was sick."  
  
"No, really. I know there's more to this than your Gryffindor honor," Severus pressed.  
  
"I happen to love you, you great prat. Now drink that potion." She couldn't believe she'd just confessed to his face that she loved him.  
  
When he didn't drink immediately, she guide his hand with the vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion into his mouth. He swallowed automatically.  
  
He fell asleep thinking What did I ever do to deserve her? Hermione thought she caught the words, "I love you too," on his breath as the potion took effect, but couldn't be sure.  
  
Hermione didn't sleep that night even though she was exhausted. She was worried about Severus, and about Harry and Ron possibly being angry with her. Then there was the fear that her nightmare would come to her again.  
  
It was a pity, really, that she couldn't take any Dreamless Sleep Potion because she was pregnant. If she ever needed it, it was now.  
  
The next morning Hermione ate breakfast with Severus, who felt much better than the previous day, when there was a knock at the outside door. Hermione yelled, "Who is it?"  
  
"It is I, my dear," Dumbledore called back.  
  
Hermione got off the bed, trekked to the door, and ushered him in. "We were just eating breakfast, Professor. Would you like some?"  
  
"No thank you. I would like a word with you and Severus, though," he requested.  
  
"Come on back to the bedroom, then." Hermione climbed back up to sit next to Severus. She was dressed in the fresh clothes she had requested last night. "Hope you don't mind if I keep eating. I'm starving," she said apologetically.  
  
Dumbledore took a seat. "No, go ahead. Good morning, Severus," he greeted his Potions Master.  
  
"A better morning than yesterday, but not quite good," Severus replied in his silky voice.  
  
Uh-oh, Hermione thought, Confinement's starting to get to him already.  
  
"Yes. Well, what I am here to tell you is that there is a meeting of the Order this afternoon, since the afternoon classes are cancelled and the Ministry is on a holiday."  
  
Hermione had forgotten about that. It meant she had one less class to teach today. "Miss Granger, I want you to attend with Severus. I believe you may have some valuable input, and there is the added bonus of you being able to make sure he doesn't overdo things."  
  
Severus glared at those words. "I won't overdo things," he snapped. "I don't need a keeper."  
  
"The hell you don't. You've tried to walk around your rooms three times this morning," Hermione retorted back. "Now stop being grouchy; he's allowing you to go out."  
  
Severus sighed and took her hand in his in silent apology. She gave it a squeeze and took it back so she could eat. Dumbledore twinkled, pleased at their progress. "It is in a room on the fourth floor, second door on the left in the third corridor. It starts at noon, and lunch is provided."  
  
Hermione groaned inwardly. Just has to be on the fourth floor so I would have to climb stairs.  
  
When Albus had left, Hermione turned to Severus. "I'll be out of class just in time to make it up there. We can go together," she told him.  
  
"Sure," he replied distractedly. He was thinking about having to tell the Order that he'd failed, that he'd been discovered.  
  
She kissed his cheek as she pulled on her outer robe. "I'll see you later, luv. Don't try to do everything. You're not Superman. More like Batman, really." At his befuddled expression, she laughed. "I'll explain later. Gotta go, bye!"  
  
She semi-swooped out of the room and into the classroom, where she dropped the façade and collapsed into the chair. The moment the first student entered, however, the mask was put back in place. Funny she thought I never thought I was one that would be wearing a mask.  
  
This class was fifth year Hufflepuff and Slytherin. She discovered that that was a Very Bad Combination. The Slytherins, who lorded over their meeker companions, intimidated the Hufflepuffs to distraction.  
  
If she expected relief from the next class, she was to be let down. They were first year Slytherin and Gryffindors, whose rivalry was the worst since they hadn't learned any better yet.  
  
Afterwards she fled to his quarters to fetch Severus. He wasn't there, but the closet door was open and a robe was obviously missing. She growled and reversed direction.  
  
Up five flights of stairs, down two corridors and part of a third. She knocked on the specified second door on the left and was asked, "Who's there?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," she answered. A lock clicked and the door opened halfway. She slipped in and saw Severus facing off with a woman with black hair.  
  
"He's a Death Eater, I tell you!" the woman shrieked.  
  
Hermione made a quick assessment and decided on a course of action. "Severus Snape, you were supposed to wait for me. Now sit your ass down this instant before you fall on it."  
  
All heads in the room (which weren't terribly many, at least not yet) snapped towards her. After giving her a half-glare, he did as she said, his face paler than normal. Not sensing any threat in Hermione, the woman continued her tirade.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Melantha," Hermione interrupted. "Severus was a Death Eater. Duh!" she said, using an expression she'd picked up from an American movie. "But newsflash! He was a spy. If you'll notice the was, as in past tense." She spoke slowly and made movements with her hands like she was teaching an exceptionally slow child.  
  
A venomous look came over Melantha's face. "What would you know, little girl?" she spat.  
  
"I happen to know that you're being a stupid fool," Hermione replied, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Which brought attention to her stomach. "Why, Severus, I see you found yourself a whore and knocked her up!" Melantha said in a fake- delighted voice.  
  
Hermione covered the ground between them in three strides and slapped her with all of her strength. Several people saw it coming and winced, remembering Hermione popping Malfoy in her third year.  
  
"I am tired of people calling me that! I am no whore! Never have been, am not now, never will be. Get that straight right now." Hermione whirled around and started back to the table where most of the people present were sitting.  
  
"You're a whore and he's a traitor!" Melantha yelled at her back.  
  
Hermione stopped and stood very still. She slowly walked back to Melantha, giving the woman enough time to become mildly apprehensive.  
  
"Do you really want to get into this, Melantha?" Everyone shuddered with foreboding at Hermione's voice. It had every bit the silk that Severus's did when he was at his most dangerous. "Before you decide, consider several things. I have had a grand total of ten hours of sleep in the past four days, all of which happened two days ago. I'm five months pregnant, possibly with twins, by an attacker I cannot remember, unless you count the nightmares about it.  
  
"I just walked up five flights of stairs with swollen ankles, taught a class of Gryffindors and Slytherins that were set on killing each other and a class of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins that had not one, not two, but three students that make Neville Longbottom look like a Potions Master. I have been worrying over Severus here for months but for three days I've been scared out of my mind for him."  
  
Just when she seemed to have finished, she added one more thing. "You should consider yourself lucky that Harry talked me out of sending you a curse when you sent that Saving Honor potion to Severus for Christmas. Now if you still want to go after me, wait until business is done and I'll be more than happy to oblige you."  
  
The whole room gasped. That potion was an extremely deadly poison, and sending it to someone was disdained by most of the wizarding population.  
  
Hermione left Melantha looking traumatized and went back to Severus. Her face was flushed with anger and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Severus held out his arms to her and she went into them. He pulled her into his lap, tucking her head under his chin and resting a hand on her stomach.  
  
Hermione didn't cry, not now, but sat there drawing strength from Severus. Suddenly she gave a little "oh" of surprise and Severus's hand jumped off her stomach. "What was that?" he asked.  
  
"The baby kicked. Oh, there he goes again. Feel!" Hermione grabbed his hand back and a look of wonder came into his eyes as he felt it again.  
  
Their small audience held its breath, afraid to break whatever spell had come over them. Severus Snape was showing actual emotion. He was holding someone on his lap and showing emotion.  
  
Melantha, too, was watching, and was equally as surprised by this. All of the new knowledge plus this sight was overwhelming. She collapsed in a chair at the end of the table to begin processing everything.  
  
The pair in the chair hadn't noticed the outside world yet. "Twins?" Severus asked softly.  
  
"Maybe. We can only find one, but it still may be twins. The one we can see is a boy," she replied quietly. "I was going to tell you when you were better."  
  
They both seemed to realize they weren't alone in the dungeons. She jumped off his lap as he half pushed her and sat down in the chair next to him, color high. Arthur Weasley broke the silence by walking up to Hermione and asking about the baby. In the next ten minutes, about twenty- five more people arrived and Dumbledore had everyone sit down. With a wave of his wand, plates appeared in front of them, and then platters with food, just like it would in the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione served herself a healthy portion but when she picked up her fork, Severus saw hat her hands were shaking. Arthur noticed as well, but Severus commented before he could. Severus reached over and steadied her hand with his own. "Luv, would you rather go to sleep than stay here? I can assure you that Albus won't let me overdo."  
  
"I'll be okay. Anyway, I won't leave you where that woman will get a hold of you," she whispered back.  
  
"Don't hold too much of a grudge, Hermione. Let her adjust to what she now knows. She was a wonderful child, an intelligent young woman. I loved her then, I believe I may still. Let's give her a second chance," Severus's voice was still low to avoid being heard, but Arthur heard anyway. He was surprised to hear him speak so freely of love and emotion.  
  
"You are right, my love. I will try my best." She started to eat.  
  
"Did I imagine what you told me last night, Hermione?" Severus's voice was so low that Arthur had to strain hard to hear. This was one of the times he wished he had one of the twins' Extendable Ears.  
  
"No, you didn't imagine it. I do love you. Did I imagine your answer? You were falling asleep." Hermione's voice volume matched Severus's.  
  
"I love you as well." He glanced around and gave her a half-smile. "Though this isn't the most romantic place to admit it."  
  
In mock-shock, she teased him, "Severus Snape, worried about romance? My, hell must have frozen over."  
  
Severus stifled a chuckle. He didn't want to shock too many people in one day, as fun as it would be to do so.  
  
Arthur filed away the conversation to discuss with Molly later. His wife had been worrying about Hermione; perhaps knowing that Severus would take care of her would comfort Molly. It also explained some of Ron's problems with Hermione lately.  
  
The meeting started when everyone finished eating. The first item of business was Severus's being discovered. Dumbledore started, "On Tuesday, Voldemort discovered Severus's role as a spy." He waited for the sudden burst of conversation to subside. "Severus, if you would explain further."  
  
Severus immediately stiffened; he had not expected Dumbledore to request this of him. Unobtrusively, Hermione put her hand on his knee under the table. His covered it, then twined his fingers with hers.  
  
"I was summoned in the afternoon; he has taken to doing that the past year or so. Immediately I was surrounded. He wasted no words, just proceeded to make life a . . . very painful thing. I don't know how long it was, but it was dark out when they stopped. They set a guard and I believe they went to dinner." His voice was cold and bitter. "Somehow I managed to kill their guard, a young Death Eater, one Marcus Flint, I believe.  
  
"There was an empty wizarding home some miles away that I got to. It was obvious that the family that owned it was on vacation, but their fireplace was still on Floo. I managed to start a fire and get to my quarters. After that, I don't remember."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't remember?" several members protested.  
  
"He means . . ." Hermione had to raise her voice to be heard. "He means he landed on the hearth with a loud crash and passed out cold in the thirty seconds it took me to get there."  
  
"Why did he pass out?" a voice called. It was Percy Weasley.  
  
She sneered slightly. She used to like Percy, but after his hurting his parents the way he had, she hated him. His now being a part of the group unnerved her. "Severus may have used the terms 'very painful,' but translated, it means he was tortured for about half a day. If I hadn't been waiting for him, he would have died. He was unconscious for about two days, and won't be completely well for awhile. Just look."  
  
She pulled back his black robe, which he had left unbuttoned, and pushed a hand against his chest, just over the reopened wound. The fabric blossomed red as Severus pulled back with a hiss. "You didn't have to do that," he told her.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes unyielding. "Well, someone thinks well of herself," Percy drawled.  
  
Hermione decided she liked Draco much better than she did Percy. At least Draco drawled with class. "Well, I don't have the market cornered in arrogance," she snapped back.  
  
"Children, we don't need you bickering," Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not a child!" She made an inarticulate sound of rage and pushed back her chair to get out. It fell to the ground but Hermione paid no heed; she stalked past the door keeper and through the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
"That display was childish," Professor Sprout commented into the ensuing silence.  
  
"There is only so much a person can take, especially a pregnant woman," Severus replied. He was angry with her, but understood where her anger stemmed from.  
  
To break up the tension, Arthur said, "Well, now I know how to defeat You-Know-Who. Deprive Hermione of sleep and get her really pissed off at him. I don't think he could survive that."  
  
Even Severus chuckled at that. He fidgeted in his chair after about five minutes, though, anxious about Hermione. She had been in some mood when she had left and might do something rash.  
  
Surreptiously, Arthur leaned over. "Severus, don't worry about her. Molly had worse mood swings than that when she was pregnant."  
  
Severus gave him a questioning look but Arthur just went back to listening to whoever was speaking. Severus did relax a bit, however, enough to pay attention, anyway.  
  



	9. Ch 8 One is Silver and the Other's Gold

Okay, I'm merciful. I'm not waiting a full week to update. I also want to apologize, I meant to thank everyone for their wonderful words of praise last time, but it was so late when I posted and I was so exhausted that I just forgot. Um, not much. Thanks everyone!! Please review.  
  
Not mine.  
  
Ch. 8- One is Silver and the Other's Gold  
  
Five hours later Severus stumbled exhausted to his quarters to find Hermione curled up on his couch reading. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a bit more harshly than he intended.  
  
"I haven't been anywhere else lately. I didn't think you'd mind so much," Hermione replied stiffly, standing up.  
  
Severus growled and ran a hand through his hair. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Isn't it? Since you don't seem to want me here, I'll just leave." Hermione walked out so abruptly that she left Severus standing there befuddled.  
  
"Damn it, it's not what I meant," he muttered to himself, frustrated. Life was just determined to not let anything go right.  
  
Hermione knew that she'd overreacted as she walked down one of the dungeon's many corridors. She loathed climbing the stairs up to her private rooms. She had to hide several times from Slytherins returning from dinner. Finally, too tired to keep walking she settled herself in a shadowed nook to rest. And was nearly scared out of her mind when someone else slipped in a few minutes later.  
  
Draco also jumped. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Hermione had a horrible sense of déjà vu. "I'll leave," she said, struggling to get to her feet.  
  
"No, you don't have to go. I just didn't expect anyone to be here. It's always empty," Draco reassured, helping her to stand. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I had a fight with Professor Snape and really don't want to go up more stairs."  
  
Draco looked at her, contemplating. She had kept his secret, and she looked just about done in. "Come with me. You can stay in my room tonight or until you feel better." At her skeptical look, he raised his hands defensively. "I'll be on my couch, I promise."  
  
She nodded her assent. Making sure there was no one around, he led her to his private rooms he got by being Head Boy. Taking down his wards and saying his password, he brought her inside. "Make yourself at home. The sheets are fresh, feel free to go to sleep whenever you want." He was headed for his desk when her hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
He turned to her, eyes questioning. "Thank you, Draco. You're nice when no one else is around," she said with a weary smile, rubbing her rounded stomach absently. Noticing him following her motion with his eyes, she raised an eyebrow in query.  
  
"What does it feel like?" he asked earnestly.  
  
"Feel for yourself," she took his hand and placed it there. Draco jumped when he felt the baby kick but didn't pull away. "He's been really active today."  
  
"That's great, Hermione. I've always liked babies, though not many people let me near them anymore," Draco informed her.  
  
"That's 'cause you act all evil and creepy most of the time. As long as you behave, you're welcome around mine anytime."  
  
Draco's eyes lit up at her offer. "So . . . friends, outside of public view for now?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Friends," she replied, shaking on it. "Now, I think I'm going to bed."  
  
"Sure thing, just let me get something out from under it," Draco told her. He crawled halfway under the bed and came out with a blanket and a pillow.  
  
"You've done this before haven't you?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
Draco's cheeks pinked a little. "A few times," he admitted. He turned his back on her to pull back the covers of his bed. Only then did he continue, "Blaise has a sister, a sixth year like your friend Ginny. Sometimes he . . . beats on her, and now that I have a room of my own, I let her stay here to escape or recover."  
  
Hermione climbed in the bed. "Ginny said there is something off with Kori Zambini. I've tried talking to her, but she's as closed mouth as they come."  
  
"Of course, she's a Slytherin. Anyway, she's a little shy and ashamed about her fear of her brother." He was at his desk now, and suddenly seemed to realize what he was telling her. "Please never breathe a word of this to anyone especially her, okay?"  
  
"I promise, Draco. Good night." She rolled over and was asleep that fast.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione slept until ten the next morning, but Draco was still asleep, so she didn't feel too bad about that. She did feel bad about what she'd done to Severus yesterday. She got up quietly and freshened up the best she could, and then scrawled a thank you note to Draco.  
  
Nervously, she went to Severus's statue and knocked. A minute went by before the statue stepped aside and Severus appeared. "Hermione? What are-" he clamped his mouth shut, remembering what happened the last time he'd asked that question.  
  
Her cheeks burned and she looked at the ground. In a small voice, she said, "I came to apologize, Severus. I'm sorry for yesterday, both at the meeting and afterwards."  
  
"Come in," he requested. When Hermione had complied, he drew her into his arms. "I'm sorry as well."  
  
Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he felt her say.  
  
"But I do, luv. I snapped and set you off." He place a gentle kiss on her hair.  
  
"I blame it on Percy, the great pompous ass that he is," she said, voice harsher than he'd ever heard.  
  
"Not Melantha?"  
  
"Well, I'd blame her, but I promised you that I'd give her another chance." She looked up at him with a smile on her face.  
  
He kissed her softly. "I love you, Hermione Granger. I never thought that I'd say those words to anyone, or hear them back. What do you see in me? I'm ugly and have a vile temper and am hated by most."  
  
"You're not handsome in a conventional sense, I'll admit, but you are certainly not ugly. I find you to be handsome even if nobody else does. As for your temper, I have one as well, and you certainly keep a better hold on yours than I do. And while some people hate you, others don't. No one is loved by all, not even the famous Harry Potter," Hermione said, honesty and love showing out of her eyes.  
  
This time he kissed her fiercely and she responded in kind. They were locked in an embrace until they heard someone knocking at the statue. "Damn interloper," Severus growled but went to answer.  
  
It was Draco. Severus looked at him warily but let him in. He wasn't sure which side his godson was on. "Morning, Severus, Hermione," Draco greeted cautiously.  
  
"Good morning, Draco," Hermione chirped. Severus gawked at her for a moment; he'd never heard her sound like that before.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" Severus asked tersely.  
  
"Before I say, I need to ask Hermione if I should," Draco replied evasively.  
  
"Go ahead, tell him. He'll figure it out soon enough, and you may need his support and advice," Hermione said, not revealing anything.  
  
Severus was looking back and forth between the two with narrowed eyes, so Draco spoke quickly, accepting her recommendations without question. "I'm working for Dumbledore because I don't want to be like my father, so I'm spying in Slytherin and when I'm at home and giving my letters from home to him," he said it all in one breath.  
  
Severus stared at him for a minute and then told him in a quiet voice, "I'm proud of you, Draco. You've made a good choice, though it is a dangerous path to take."  
  
"He knows," Hermione told him, running her thumb over the faint scar in Draco's eyebrow.  
  
"How do you know about all of this, Hermione?" Severus asked suddenly, a hint of dangerous silk in his voice.  
  
She pushed Draco onto the couch and flopped into her customary chair. "While you were taking a nap, my love, Draco and Blaise Zambini," she made the name sound like a curse, "Dueled in the Serpent's Den, and I dealt with it. Afterwards, Dumbledore disclosed something to Draco in front of me that let me in on their little secret."  
  
"Wonder what the old man has up his sleeve now?" Severus mused aloud.  
  
"Who knows?" Draco and Hermione replied at the same time.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Several days later Hermione was in the library doing homework when she heard Draco asking Madam Pince for a book Hermione had on the table in front of her. He went in the direction that the old librarian pointed him. From her hidden nook she hissed at him. "Draco! Pssst! Draco!"  
  
He looked around wildly, a bit alarmed. Gritting her teeth in exasperation, she stuck her head through what appeared to be a solid wall from the outside. "Hermione! What is your head doing in a wall?" Draco whispered fiercely, clutching his chest.  
  
Hermione reached out and grabbed him, pulling him inside. "What is this place?" he asked, looking at the well-lit little room furnished with comfortable chairs and a table.  
  
"A study nook I stumbled on a few years ago. Very few people know about it."  
  
"Neat," Draco rendered his verdict.  
  
"Here's the book you asked Madam Pince for. Stay here with it and I'll share," she told him, holding up the required text.  
  
He grabbed it and held it above his head. "Why should I share it?" he teased.  
  
"Book-napper!" she shrieked, trying to get it back.  
  
It took awhile for them to calm down before they set in to work. Long after they'd finished their work, though, they stayed in the nook discussing various Transfiguration spells and their theories.  
  
Harry and Ron found her and Draco in this animated discussion. Draco was making a point with wild gestures when he spotted the two out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed his wand and whirled where he was sitting, nearly toppling his chair over. When he saw who it was, Draco lowered the wand but didn't put it down.  
  
Harry and Ron, though, looked ready to attack. "Calm down, calm down, everyone!" Hermione got between her friends. Harry mimicked Draco with his wand but Ron tried to push past her.  
  
Draco snarled and leapt forward, pushing Ron back physically. "Don't do that, Weasley, you could hurt her!"  
  
Harry steadied Hermione, who had stumbled. "Ron, stop it!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"What are you doing here with the ferret, 'Mione?" Ron angrily demanded to know.  
  
"The ferret happens to be my friend now, Ron, just like you and Harry," she snapped.  
  
"Great, Weasley, she's been trying to find a nickname for me. You just handed her one on a silver platter," Draco groaned and flopped back into his chair.  
  
This action surprised Ron. He stopped struggling to stare at Draco. Harry took the opportunity to look Hermione straight in the eye. "Can you trust him?" he asked simply.  
  
"I trust him with my babies' lives," she swore on that which is most precious to her.  
  
It was all the reassurance that Harry, and surprisingly Ron, needed. "Then welcome to the group," Harry greeted, extending his hand.  
  
Draco shook in, looking faintly pleased, and then a look of alarm came over his features. "None of you must tell," he said, panicked. "No one else must know."  
  
Hermione gently pushed him back into his seat. "Believe it or not, Draco, we do know how to keep secrets, even if we are Gryffindors." Her voice was soft and she ran her thumb over his scar again, in what was becoming her special friendly caress for him. For Harry, it was a kiss on the cheek. For Ron, it was a pat on the cheek and ruffling the hair. To the duo, this showed that Hermione was serious about Draco.  
  
It was Ron who spoke first. "Yes, don't worry, mate, we've got your back." He clapped Draco on the shoulder. I can't believe I'm saying this he thought. Harry seconded him.  
  
Draco was shocked; his bitter arch-enemies were promising to, in most respects, save his life. Harry seemed to sense his confusion. "As cliché as it may sound, Malfoy, any friend of Hermione's is also one of ours," he told him.  
  
The group sat down and started to talk. At times, the conversation did become stilted, and occasionally tempers did break out, but the trio was well on its way to becoming a quadruple.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was a week or so later before Hermione felt comfortable enough to ask Draco a question that had been nagging at her for quite awhile. "Draco, why aren't you Apprenticed to anyone? I mean, you're Head Boy and everything."  
  
"Well," Draco deliberated. "I only applied for Potions Apprentice and you got that."  
  
"I know you like Potions, but you're even better at Transfiguration. Why didn't you apply for that too?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I figured that Professor McGonagall wouldn't even consider me, so I didn't bother. Besides, my father wouldn't like it."  
  
Hermione suddenly got a sly look on her face. "But he might like it if . . . well, if you told him you were trying to spy on her."  
  
Draco still looked skeptical. "But what about McGonagall?"  
  
"Severus or Dumbledore will vouch for you if my word isn't enough. Once she is allowed to get to know the real you, I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
Draco continued to be pessimistic until a week later, when he became, as promised, Minerva McGonagall's Apprentice.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ever since he had found out that it was very possible that Hermione was going to have twins, Severus had been researching. He was as sure as he could be that her assailant was a Deatheater. He knew from Hermione that she had no history of twins on either side of her bloodline, so he was looking into the ancestry of all known Deatheaters, only to come up with dismaying figures. The Malfoys had twins in their tree only a generation back, as did the Lestranges, Notts, and the MacNairs. Of course, there was always the Weasleys, who had twins in every generation for 5 generations.  
  
He narrowed down the list to those who had known residences in Italy, where Hermione had vacationed. There were now the Malfoys, the Lestranges, and, of course, the Weasleys from the visit to the Burrow.  
  
He discussed the possibilities with Hermione, but nothing rang a bell in her head, so they were back to square one, and frankly, she didn't care. She had Severus and that was all that mattered.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hurrah to Odessaspacey1, my 200th reviewer!! Thanks ever so much! Anarane Anwamane- Glad it touches on some reality! Innogen- Thanks, I strive for reality. Mademoiselle Morte- Thanks, glad you liked it! 


	10. Ch 9 The Effect of Pink Hearts on Silver...

Hey hey, I've finally found a chance to update. I've been really busy, working my local high school's band camp. Fun, but frustrating. Well, here it is! Please read and review!!  
  
Ch. 9- The Effect of Pink Hearts on Silver Serpents  
  
Severus Snape was all too aware that Valentine's Day was nearly upon him. He dreaded it, but not the way he had before Hermione. No, he dreaded it now because he _did _have Hermione, and he was head-over-heels in love with her. He was scared, not that he'd admit it to anybody, because he was seriously considering asking Hermione to marry him.  
  
Hermione, too, was nervous. She didn't feel comfortable with the coming holiday. She and Severus weren't exactly a normal couple; she wasn't sure how to treat it. All she really knew was that she loved Severus with all of her heart, and wished that they could be together, well, forever, as corny as it sounded. And being able to stop hiding would be a perk as well.  
  
On Valentine's Day there would be a half day of classes and a ball in the evening. All years would be allowed to attend. Hermione was going only because she was required to as Head Girl.  
  
The evening before Valentine's Day, Hermione was in Severus's quarters, curled up in her favorite chair. In her lap was a Transfiguration book and a roll of parchment. She had told Severus that she was working on her essay for that class, but in reality, she was penning her first love letter and Valentine's Day card.  
  
She was pretty certain that he wouldn't like flowery words or poetry, and anyway, she wasn't into that type of thing. She paused in her writing to gaze at Severus, soaking in the sight of him.  
  
His hair was soft and shiny as he'd just washed it. It seemed to grease a little overnight and slaving over a hot cauldron did the rest of it. The light from the fire threw his face into sharp relief. What she had told him before was true; he was not what most would call a handsome man. But he did have a strong face; his nose, while a little overlarge, reminded her of the Roman Caesars.  
  
She finally finished the letter and signed it with an extra flourish. She would seal and send it tomorrow so that he would get it in private. She just hoped that he wouldn't run away screaming.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Like Harry had once described it to her, when something you were anxious about is approaching, time moves fast and slow in turns. One moment she was going to her first class, the next it was lunch time.  
  
Before she went to eat, she hiked up to the owlery. Looking at the school owls, she chose a handsome black one with white wing tips. She called him down and tied the now sealed letter to his leg. From the outside, it looked like a normal letter, not the Valentine it was; still, there was no use taking chances. "Try to give this to him in private, if you can," she instructed the owl.  
  
It hooted reassuringly before it took off. Hermione sent a heartfelt prayer behind it, that everything wouldn't blowup in her face, and then left to eat lunch and get ready for the Ball.  
  
Severus received the letter just before his next class was due to start, so he put it in his pocket for later. He planned to read it after this last class, but was distracted by a visit from Dumbledore and was left with little time to prepare to chaperone the Ball.  
  
He showered and dressed in a set of black dress robes trimmed in silver braid. He entered the Great Hall early, with the rest of the teachers. Because of this, he was there to witness Hermione's entrance. To tell himself the truth, Severus was watching for her. His eyes hadn't left the doorway since he'd arrived.  
  
She came through the door flanked by her two best friends. She was dressed in the darkest red silk. The dress had thin straps and a cut that discreetly showed off her breasts, which were bigger than normal due to her pregnancy. It had a high bodice that, while it didn't hide her belly, it did make it appear to be smaller. She had a gauzy shawl draped across her shoulders.  
  
Severus's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. She was absolutely the most beautiful vision that he had ever seen in his life. He barely managed to tear his gaze from her before someone noticed his preoccupation with the Head Girl.  
  
Hermione's eyes scanned the Hall for Severus the moment she entered. She found him just as he was looking away. _At least I had his attention momentarily_, and then, _He does clean up well,_ she admitted to herself. His hair was clean and he had pulled it back into a ponytail. Without it hanging in his face, he looked much more distinguished.  
  
Hermione sat at one of the many small tables around the Hall, Ron on one side and Harry on the other. On Harry's other side was Ginny, who was his date for the night. They had finally hooked up recently, discovering that each had feelings for the other. It was obvious to all that the two were deeply in love.  
  
Hermione was jealous of them, but only in the sense that they could be a couple in public. Oh, she wished so hard that her relationship with Severus could be that way, but knew that that would have to wait.  
  
They ordered their food and ate, also carrying on conversations with their friends. All of the Gryffindors knew that both Ron and Hermione were here separately. They noticed Hermione scanning the room, but couldn't figure out who she was looking for.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a quick glance of amusement. If only their classmates knew the truth. They would probably die of shock.  
  
When everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore cleared the center of the room for dancing. He had booked some wizarding band that seemed to be popular, though Hermione really had no idea.  
  
The end of the dance approached. Throughout the ball, Hermione and Severus made sure to avoid each other, because they knew that their affections would be obvious to everyone.  
  
Finally the lead singer announced the last dance, saying, "This last one is for you to dance with the love of your life."  
  
As her eyes once again sought out Severus, Hermione saw Draco quietly drawing Kori Zambini into the hall to dance in private. She spotted Severus standing in the shadows of a doorway leading to the gardens outside. She discreetly made her way over out him.  
  
Severus held out his hand, and when she took it, he led her into a private section of the garden. "May I have this dance, my love?" he requested.  
  
"Yes," she whispered and sighed with contentment as he took her into his arms. This was the only place she ever wanted to be, slowly swaying under the stars, with no one to judge or condemn them. The dance ended all too quickly, in her opinion.  
  
Still keeping hold of one of her hands, Severus pulled Hermione to sit down on a nearby bench. Hermione smiled at him and was pleased to detect a hitch in his breathing.  
  
Severus was suddenly nervous. He reached forward and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I love you," she told him, rubbing her cheek against his hand.  
  
With those words, he found his voice. "And I love you. I never believed that I would ever say that to anyone beyond my sister, and the last time that happened was many years ago." He paused here to gather his thoughts. "I love you, and your unborn child or children, more than anything. I would have it so that we are together as a family." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Hermione Granger, you are my life, my light, my redemption. I do not deserve to have you or your children in my life, but that is what I want more than anything. Will you do me that honor of becoming my wife?" With those words he opened the box to reveal a ring.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears of joy. At the look of uncertainty on his face, she threw her arms around him. "Yes, you silly goose, of course I'll marry you," she cried happily.  
  
"Oh, thank Merlin, I don't know what I would have done if you'd said no," Severus said, burying his face in her shoulder for a minute, then claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
She responded ardently. Soon they were in the middle of a major snogging session. But when Hermione began to try and unbutton his robes, Severus pulled back, placing his hands over hers to still them. "No," he panted. "No more than this until the babies are born and we are married." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Please, luv, can we do this my way? I don't want to hurt the babies or your reputation."  
  
Hermione peered into his eyes and saw that this meant a lot to him. "As you wish, luv," she acquiesced. She glanced down at the ring box that was now set on the bench.  
  
Severus followed her gaze and took the ring out. He gently slid it onto her finger. Hermione held up her hand to admire it. The band was really two bands, one silver and one gold, intertwined. There were five stones in all. Surrounding the single diamond in the center were a ruby and an emerald on each side. The stones were not big or gaudy; they were elegant and tasteful.  
  
"It is beautiful," she gushed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I spent a lot of time picking it out," he told her.  
  
Hermione suddenly seemed to remember something. "Did you read my letter?" she asked.  
  
"I got a letter, but I never had a chance to read it," Severus replied. "It was from you?"  
  
"A Valentine of sorts, is all. You don't really need to read it now, I was just trying to convince you to stay with me forever."  
  
"I'm already going to do that." He looked at her uncertainly. "I cannot marry you until you are fully graduated, not without losing my job."  
  
She nodded in understanding before pressing her lips to his, making him groan. He kissed her thoroughly before drawing back and pulling her to her feet. "We need to get you inside before you get a cold."  
  
She tucked her hand into the crook of his arm as they made their way carefully to the door. Hermione stuck her head in first, and there was no one inside, so they entered together. Still being cautionary, they kept to the shadows. They moved on into the hallway and when Severus would have led her to the stairs going upward, Hermione tugged him towards the one leading down to the dungeons.  
  
"What are you doing, Hermione?" Severus questioned softly.  
  
"I want to go down to your quarters."  
  
"Hermione." His voice was full of reproach.  
  
"It's not like that. I respect your decision on that," she told him. "It's purely selfish; it's easier to go down one flight of stairs than to go up four."  
  
Severus laughed and conceded, going towards his quarters. A set of her clothes were still down there, as well as a nightgown, all left over from her stay when he was "ill." He was nearly 100% better again, with the fading bruises on his torso the only evidence of his near-death experience.  
  
They were nearly to his quarters when they heard a sound. Severus put a finger to his lips and carefully made his way over to where he thought it had come from. "It's just me, Severus," Draco poked his head out of a niche. "I want you to meet somebody."  
  
Hermione recognized the voice and walked out of her hiding spot in the shadows. "Hullo, Draco," she said, and seeing someone behind him, she added, "Hey, Kori."  
  
Kori Zambini's eyes grew wide upon seeing Hermione with her arm around the Potions Professor's waist. "Hi," she managed to squeak out.  
  
Severus sighed. "Everyone, let us go to my rooms before we're seen," he semi-growled, ushering them in.  
  
Hermione eyed the couch longingly but gestured the couple to sit there, taking her regular chair. Severus remained standing and asked, "Anyone want a drink?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads, so Severus took a seat. "Well, Draco, you were saying . . ." he left it as an open-ended question.  
  
"Yes, well." Draco cleared is throat. "This is Kori Lavinia Zambini. She's . . . well, I've promised to wait for her until she's out of school." Severus's eyes filled with understanding. "Kori, Severus is my Godfather."  
  
It was Kori's turn to nod. She finally found her voice. "It's nice to formally meet you, sir."  
  
"Since my Godson has made his intentions clear, you may call me Severus in private."  
  
She nodded uncertainly. "May I be so bold as to ask why you are here, Hermione?" Kori asked hesitantly.  
  
Hermione's head jerked up. She had been leaning down trying to unfasten her sandals, but it was proving quite difficult. "Me? Well, I . . ." She looked first to Draco.  
  
"You can trust her," he told her.  
  
Next she looked at Severus, who gave her reluctant permission with a wave of his hand. "I'm his fiancé."  
  
Kori's jaw dropped, but Draco leapt up and whooped. He pounded Severus on the shoulder in congratulations. "When did this happen? Let me see the ring," he demanded.  
  
Hermione held out her hand. "Just tonight," she told him happily.  
  
Draco took a look at the ring and whistled. "I like. Sev, you have good taste."  
  
"Don't call me Sev again and I'll let you live to marry the young miss here," Severus growled half-heartedly.  
  
Kori must have gone fishing and found her voice, though it was softer than before. "Congratulations. When is the wedding?"  
  
"We've not set a date yet," Hermione said. "And please don't tell anyone, Kori."  
  
"I won't, I promise. I won't even tell Ginny, and she's my best friend next to Draco."  
  
"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin," Severus drawled.  
  
"What of it?" Kori snapped.  
  
Severus held p his hands defensively. "No problem there. If you think about it, Hermione is a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin."  
  
"Oh," was the reply. "I forgot that."  
  
Draco held out a hand to Kori. "I think we'd better be going. Leave these lovebirds some time to themselves."  
  
Hermione blushed and both she and Severus glared at him. He merely laughed. "I'll see you later, Severus. You too, Hermione," Draco added. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'm happy for you," he whispered.  
  
"I'm happy for you," she replied, running her thumb over the scar that had started their friendship.  
  
Draco and Kori finished their goodbyes and left, leaving Hermione and Severus alone. Hermione heaved herself out of the chair into a laying position on the couch. She had been feeling fat and ungainly for awhile now. Standing, she couldn't even see her feet anymore.  
  
She fought to get her shoes off; her feet really hurt. Severus gave a small smile at her struggles and picking up her feet, sat down and set them on his lap. He carefully undid the latches and took off the sandals. "Thank you," she sighed with relief, wiggling her toes. And squealed when he tickled them. "Oh, don't, please stop," she pleaded.  
  
Hermione continued to giggle even after he stopped. Grabbing his hands, she pulled Severus so that he was lying beside her. "I love you so very much, Severus," she said, kissing him gently.  
  
He stroked her cheek. "I think you're getting sleepy," he told her.  
  
"I think you're right," she murmured back.  
  
"Come on, then. You still have a nightgown here, you can stay in one of the guest rooms."  
  
"I'd rather stay with you," she informed him. "We've done it before, and nothing happened. I promise I'll be good."  
  
Severus gave in because he knew she wouldn't. "Fine. Go change and get to bed. I'll be there shortly."  
  
She kissed his cheek in thanks, and scurried into the bathroom. Her nightgown was in a cabinet with the towels. She carefully took off her beautiful red silk gown and pulled it on.  
  
Hermione entered his bedroom through the bathroom's other door. He wasn't there yet but she crawled into his bed anyway. She was nearly asleep when she sensed him enter. When he didn't climb into bed for five minutes, she rolled over and held out a hand to him. "Come to bed, Severus, please," she said.  
  
He was in a pair of loose fitting black pajamas. "Please?" she asked again. Acquiescing, he took her hand and slipped under the covers with her. She sighed and rolled over and he pulled her against him. "Love you," she mumbled.  
  
"I love you, too, mine heart's own," he replied, but she was already asleep. He shifted into a more comfortable position, arms still around Hermione. He wondered briefly how long he could stand being this close to her without doing anything, but the sound of her breathing lulled him to sleep before he could think too much.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, new game. In your review (which you know you're going to leave) I want you to tell me what exactly should happen to Hermione's rapist. I already have a fate planned, but that can be subject to change if I like an idea enough. The person who gives it to me will, of course, be given credit for it. 


	11. Ch 10 Unexpected Guests

Well, sorry it was so long until an update, but it's been a busy little while. Just a warning, school's starting again soon so I'll be busy, but I promise to try and update regularly. Please read and review! Oh, and thank you, Orangutan Girl, for being my beta. I apologize for not recognizing you earlier, but I usually update late at night, and am a mite forgetful. Well, enjoy!

Not mine. I wish.

Ch. 10- Unexpected Guests

Hermione was basically living with Severus now. It had been about two weeks since they had become engaged, and a majority of her clothes and personal possessions were down in the dungeons. The clothes that still fit or could be altered to fit were in Severus's closet, but the ones that no longer did were in one of the guest rooms.

Dumbledore had sanctioned their arrangement, giving them his blessings but urging secrecy for the time being. Harry and Ron were a little upset over her new location, but were happy, and in Ron's case, surprised, that Severus had proposed. Ginny was thrilled for her, as was Draco, who teased her by calling her "Auntie." She wasn't sure what her new friend Kori thought of it, though the young woman was becoming an accepted member of their gang, albeit a slightly secret one.

Besides her and Severus, only those six and Minerva knew of their arrangement. Hermione and Severus felt really good about it.

That is, until Dumbledore paid them a late night visit. They were already in bed asleep when he came knocking around midnight. Severus told Hermione to stay in bed, which she did gladly.

Pulling on a dressing gown over his pajamas, Severus opened the door and growled, "This had better be important, old man."

Dumbledore's voice was serious. "It is, Severus, believe me." He entered the room at Severus's gesture to do so and waited for the door to be closed before continuing. "Several members of the Order have been compromised and I'm bringing them here to stay for awhile, since Hogwarts is one of the safest places. I would like several of them to stay here with you."

"I would rather not, since Hermione is here, but they are welcome, I suppose," Severus responded.

"How many do you think you can fit?" Dumbledore questioned.

"There are two guestrooms and a couch, and plenty of floor space," Severus told him, a bit of a bite in his voice.

"That will do. I have four people I would like to place here. Is that all right with you?"

"I don't exactly have a choice," Severus snarled.

Dumbledore just twinkled at him. "And you, Hermione?" he called.

"Sure, whatever," she yelled back. She had heard everything from the bedroom, where she was waiting for Severus to return.

"Good. Please prepare the rooms and the couch. There will be two people in one of the rooms," Dumbledore informed them. "I'll bring them down here in half an hour." He exited as quickly as he'd come.

"Do you need any help, luv?" Hermione asked from the bedroom.

"No, just go back to sleep," he said, going to the first of the guest rooms to freshen it up.

He was just finishing up turning the couch into a reasonably comfortable bed when there was another knock at the door. "Just a moment!" he shouted irritably.

Severus went to his bedroom and signaled to Hermione to be quiet, and then closed the door. He heard the knocking again. He wrenched the door open and said, "Come on in, impatient ones," he drawled.

Dumbledore came in first, followed by Remus Lupin, Sturgis Podmore, Nymphadora Tonks and . . . Melantha. They all carried a small bag of belongings. "I see that you are your normal cheery self, Severus," Remus greeted, shaking his hand.

"Pulling a man out of a nice warm bed will do that, my friend," Severus replied. He turned to the man with thick straw colored hair. "Sturgis," he nodded, and the normally cheery man gave a weak smile.

Tonks's hair was a normal brown for once but she didn't seem terribly subdued. "Hullo, Severus," she acknowledged, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Tonks," he said warily, reminding himself to put up anything breakable up later. Finally, he turned his attention to his sister. "Melantha," he uttered her name softly.

"Severus." Her voice was soft and her eyes, which had dark circles under them, filled with tears. She threw her arms about his neck and sobbed, "I'm sorry."

He just held her and let her cry for a minute before drawing back. He cupped her face with his hands. "Everything's fine, all is forgiven. I think you need to get to bed now. You, and I believe Tonks," he glanced at Dumbledore for affirmation, "Will be sharing this bedroom." He led them to the room with two beds.

"Thank you," Melantha told him, pulling herself together. "I think I will go to sleep now."

"We'll be outside if you need anything," Dumbledore said. Severus closed the door as they left.

Severus gave a short tour of the rooms without even moving. "Living room, library, kitchen, bathroom, bathroom," he pointed at the appropriate places. Then, "My room. Off limits. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Tonks, you'll be sharing that room with Mel. Remus and Sturgis, you can flip for the other guest room, which is over there, and the couch bed. Albus, you'll have to sleep in your own quarters."

Everyone laughed and the Headmaster bid them good night. Sturgis and Remus vied for the room and Remus won. While Sturgis was in one bathroom preparing for bed, Tonks joined Melantha in their room. Severus opened the other bedroom's door and escorted Remus inside.

"Just ignore the stuff in the closet and the first two drawers, Remus," he told him.

Remus nodded, questions in his tired eyes that he wouldn't ask yet. Severus started to leave. "Good night, Severus," Remus said.

"Good night, Remus," Severus returned before leaving for his own room.

Slipping inside, he found Hermione still awake. "So Tonks and your sister, huh? Wonder who's going to kill who first." Severus smiled for the first time since

Dumbledore had woke them. "And Mr. Podmore and Remus. It will be good to see him; I've missed him."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "He's a good friend to Harry, Ron, and myself. There's no need to be jealous," she defended herself.

Severus crawled in next to her. "I'm not, luv. I'm just teasing. Now let's go to sleep."

"I agree," she told him, and then snuggled down into the bed, falling asleep quickly.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione only slept a few hours after Severus returned from settling in their unexpected guests. It wasn't terribly early, only about an hour before breakfast. She edged out of bed and changed into a clean change of clothes.

Severus stirred. "Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

She walked over to the bed and smoothed his hair back. "I'm going to grade papers in your office for a little while, and then got to breakfast. You can sleep for awhile longer, but since we're still trying to stay a secret, I thought I would leave early."

"If you must. I'll see you this evening. I love you," he told her, placing a kiss on the palm of her hand.

She couldn't get enough of hearing that from him. "I love you too." She brushed her lips across his. "Now go back to sleep. You have an hour before you need to get up."

He mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. Hermione smiled at his prone form and then quietly snuck out of his quarters. The only person she really had to worry about was Mr. Podmore, and he was soundly asleep, snoring lightly.

Hermione did as she had told Severus she would, grading papers and attending breakfast. However, she didn't tell Harry or Ron about the new arrivals, and wouldn't until she was given express permission by Severus or Dumbledore. It was hard, since Remus was a good friend and uncle-type figure to all three, but she knew how to keep a secret, and went through the day without mentioning anything at all.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione came back to the dungeon rooms directly after her last class, telling Harry, Ginny and Ron that she would eat down there tonight. They didn't fuss, since she almost always ate dinner with them.

She used the classroom entrance this time, fetching more papers to grade. She slipped in quietly, looking around to see where everyone was. She saw Sturgis Podmore in front of the fireplace, writing something, and Melantha was tucked away in the library. Remus and Tonks were in the kitchen, where he was trying his best to keep her away from the sharp objects.

Hermione snuck up behind Remus and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she asked in a deep voice.

"Who?" Remus replied, obviously stumped.

Hermione lowered her hands and he turned around. His face lit up when he saw her. "Hermione! It's great to see you!" They hugged and Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

She and Tonks greeted each other before Hermione turned back to Remus. "How have you been, Remus?" she questioned.

"Not too well, really," he answered, continuing to chop up some vegetables. "We've been compromised, that's why we're here."

"I know. Severus and Albus told me."

Remus glanced at her, interested. "Severus and Albus?" he queried. She shrugged and spread her hands wide, indicating that that was how the two men wanted it. Remus looked her over. "You're looking pretty good, Hermione. How do you feel?"

"Fat," she said dryly. Tonks burst out laughing and Remus chuckled. The others came in to see what the noise was about. "Greetings, Mr. Podmore. We met a couple of years ago, at Grimmauld Place. I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you again," Sturgis replied. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"She has every right to be here, as she's my Apprentice and friend," bit out Severus, who appeared in the doorway.

"Very well," Sturgis said stiffly and retired back to the living room.

Hermione gave Severus a quick smile before looking at Melantha. "I believe I owe you an apology, Ms Snape. My behavior that day was terrible and I should not have said those things or have struck you."

"I was also at fault. I too said some awful things," Melantha apologized. She held out her hand and Hermione shook it.

"Now that that is settled, out of the kitchen, I'm trying to cook," Remus ordered good-naturedly.

They made their way to the library, Hermione pulling Tonks after her, to Remus's eternal gratitude. "Oi, Severus, I was wondering if I can tell Harry and Ron that Remus is here?" Hermione requested permission.

At her use of "oi," Severus looked at her with an endearing half-smile, half-sneer. "You've been around Ron too much lately, haven't you?"

"Not so much just him. All of my friends are Quiddich players, you know, and that _is_ one of the few words that grabs their attention. I see it worked with you as well."

"That's right, both Ginny and Kori are on their House teams, aren't they?" Severus had an amused glint in his eyes.

"As you very well know," Hermione said sarcastically.

They joked and chatted for awhile, but Hermione excused herself to check on Remus, assuring Tonks that she could stay where she was. "Do you need any help, Remus?" she offered.

Remus looked at her, surprised to see her there. "If you want, you can shred that head of lettuce on the counter for a salad."

She had already taken off her school robes in the library, but she rolled up her sleeves. Remus watched her out of the corner of his eye, and grabbed her left hand. "Is that an engagement ring?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Who's the lucky guy?" he questioned.

"You'll find out, but no, it's not Harry or Ron, I promise." Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I should hope not," he said. "Neither are suited to you that way."

"I'm glad you agree. At least they haven't protested overmuch. Harry's been especially supportive, from my relationship to my babies."

"You've piqued my curiosity now," he informed her.

"I know." She winked at him.

Everyone ate supper together, Sturgis Podmore observing Hermione silently. It was fairly obvious that he didn't think she belonged there.

Hermione excused herself shortly after dinner, telling Severus she wanted to get Harry ad Ron down there. He nodded, wishing that he could kiss her, but not willing to expose their secret yet.

Instead of going to fetch her two friends herself, which would have meant many flights of stairs, she went to Draco's room and knocked on the portrait. It opened immediately. "Hermione?" his voice lifted in question.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor," she said without preamble.

"Oh, hi, Draco, how are you? I'm fine, thank you, and yourself?" he teased with mock petulance.

She flashed him a smile. "Sorry, ferret. Can you fetch Harry and Ron for me? And to answer the question Harry will ask, yes, Ginny can come. Tell them that there is someone at Sev's that would like to see tem, and to not mention my relationship with Sev, okay?"

Draco sighed as if hard-put-upon, but told her that he would do it. "You can come visit too, though it might be a little uncomfortable."

"Might take you up on it. They'll be there in a few minutes," Draco promised.

"Thanks, Draco. I don't much like stairs anymore."

"Just tell your kids that they owe me one," he joked.

She slapped his arm playfully and headed back. Tonks asked her where she'd been but Hermione was saved from answering by a knock at the statue. Since she was closest to the "door," she called, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kori."

Hermione looked at Severus for permission; he waved his hand, giving it. "Budge up, Jafar," she ordered the statue. "Come on in, Kori."

The younger girl stepped inside. "Have you seen my boyfriend?" Kori inquired.

"Yeah, he should be here in a few minutes. He's being my feet. Come and meet some people." Hermione drug her over and introduced Remus and Tonks first. "This is my friend Kori."

Tonks greeted her cheerily and Remus extended his hand. "Nice to see you again, Miss Zambini. You've certainly grown up since I last saw you."

"It's Kori, Professor Lupin. I have no pride in my last name. And it's a pleasure to see you, too. We haven't had a proper DADA teacher since you left."

"Why, thank you, Kori. And it's Remus."

"She shouldn't be here," Sturgis spoke up.

"Shut your mouth, Podmore. If my brother trusts her to keep quiet, then she'll keep quiet. He doesn't place his trust easily, you know," Melantha drawled. "Hello, Kori, I'm Melantha Snape, your Potions Professor's younger sister."

"Pleased to meet you," Kori said warily. It had taken her weeks to get used to Severus, and another Snape was a little overwhelming.

Before she felt too uncomfortable, though, there was another knock at the statue. "It's the delivery boy with the goods," Draco called.

"Well, come in already," Severus yelled.

Harry entered first with Ginny, followed by Ron, with Draco coming in hesitantly. "Remus!" Harry exclaimed, rushing over.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Sturgis demanded to know, pointing at Draco.

"God, do I have to tattoo GOOD GUY across his _and_ Severus's heads? He. Can. Be. Trusted," Hermione stated slowly, joined by Harry and Ron at the last words.

As everyone introduced themselves, Hermione faded herself into the background. She curled up in a corner of the library and proceeded to study some for the impending NEWTs. On Madam Pomphrey's orders Hermione was trying not to stress over the exams, but she still studied every chance she got.

She wasn't there long before Severus came over and knelt next to her chair. In a voice low enough to be heard only by her, he asked, "Are you all right, luv?"

Hermione brushed her now frizzy hair back from her face. "I'm just very tired, Severus, and worried about exams. And Mr. Podmore staring at me like I'm a weirdo doesn't help things any."

Severus turned and glared at Podmore, catching him frowning their way. Their eyes locked but Sturgis looked away first. "Don't intimidate him too much, Sev, you have to live with him for an unknown period of time."

Severus snorted. "I'll kick him out on his ass if he bothers you too much. You don't need any added stress right now," his words were as gentle as the hand that stroked her stomach.

Hermione gave a soft and shaky laugh. "I think I'm just going to find a way to sneak off to bed soon," she told him. "If I wait too long, I'm not going to be able to fool anyone as to my sleeping place." Severus squashed down the urge to kiss away her weariness. She seemed to sense his thoughts because she leaned in and said, "I wish we were alone again, or that we could be public. While I _can_ keep a secret, I don't like having to sneak around and hide and lie all of the time." Her voice held a longing and sadness that tore at him.

"I'm sorry it's this way, but it will change," he promised.

"I would rather have it this way than not have you at all," she whispered fiercely, removing all doubts from his mind.

"I'll see you in bed then." Severus got up and went to talk with his sister, who was avidly listening to the other's conversations.

Hermione stayed where she was for awhile longer, and then put her book on the shelf nearest her. She unobtrusively went over to Harry and pulled him aside. Leaning in close, she gave him instructions on how to handle her disappearance. Orders given, she waited until no one was looking to slip into the bathroom and into the bedroom.

She listened at the door and about five minutes later she heard Tonks ask where she was. Harry answered, "She left. She didn't want to interrupt everyone but said that she will see you later. She's been really tired lately."

There was no dissent so Hermione assumed that they had accepted the excuse easily. She hated having to lie, but for now it was required.

Suddenly Hermione felt weary beyond words. She didn't even have the energy to change or to pull back the covers. She simply lay on the bed and closed her eyes, and was gone as quick as that.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Severus was glad to finally be able to retire for the night. He was weary but most of all he was concerned for Hermione. She had seemed so tired and was stressing over so many things.

He expected her to be curled up in the bed asleep in a night gown, so he was surprised to see her laying in the middle of the bed still fully clothed. He went over to her and tried to shake her awake. She murmured protesting but didn't awake.

Severus ran a hand through his hair, worried. Should I fetch Poppy? he speculated, but decided not to. Instead, he sat on the bed and pulled Hermione closer. First he pulled off her shoes, which were basically slippers since her ankles swelled so badly.

He hesitated, wondering if he should go through with changing her clothes, but he wanted to take care of her. He slowly undid the buttons on her blouse and his breath caught at the sight of her breasts nearly spilling out of her brassiere. This is going to be harder than I thought he realized.

He fetched her nightgown and pulled it over her head. Before tugging her arms through, though, he reached underneath and unlatched the bra, taking it off and stifling a groan. Hurrying to finish, he took off her slacks and pulled her arms through the proper holes. She didn't stir the entire time.

Severus sighed, but backed up and drew the covers down on one side of the bed. He returned to her and carefully picked her up and laid her under those covers, tucking her in. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then left to go take a _very_ cold shower before joining her in slumber.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remus excused himself to his temporary quarters shortly after Harry and the others had left. This evening had given him much to think about. Draco Malfoy on the side of good, with a girlfriend that he had promised to marry if she still wanted him when she was out of school.

Severus Snape and the "Dream Team" getting along. That was a shock within itself.

Hermione Granger pregnant and engaged to be married. He had known about her pregnancy and attack, but it hadn't it him until now that she was really going to have a baby. Even Severus was being good to her.

Still, everybody seemed to be hiding something. Remus wasn't sure what, but he had a feeling that it had to do with whoever Hermione was going to marry.

He sighed and went to unpack the few belongings he had with him. He had been too tired to do so last night. Opening up the closet, he found that it already had several sets of Muggle clothes and a few robes hanging in it. He remembered now the comment that Severus had made to him when he'd shown him the room. "Just ignore the stuff in the closet and the first two drawers."

Remus went and looked in the drawers. The top one, much to his embarrassment, contained women's underclothes. The second contained more Muggle and wizarding clothes, feminine also. A red sweater caught his eye. It looked . . . Just like a sweater that Hermione had been wearing the last time he had seen her.

An impossible idea suddenly came to mind. Well, not so much impossible as improbable. Could Hermione and Severus be a couple? Could _he_ be the one she was marrying? The idea astounded Remus, but didn't disgust him as he thought it would. It seemed right, somehow, when he thought about it.

He wasn't certain, not yet, but he was definitely going to keep an eye on them. His curiosity demanded it, if nothing else.

Besides, if that idea was wrong, then the only other possibility was that Severus liked to cross dress as a female student. Somehow, that didn't quite feel right.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was Severus that woke Hermione in time to slip out undetected. She loathed having to leave, because she was still tired and he was here, not out there. "Go on, luv, it's Friday, I'll see you early this afternoon," Severus tried to cheer her up.

Hermione just grumbled under her breath irritably. She did come over and kiss him before she left, though. She couldn't make herself blame him for any of the things that troubled her, because none of them were really his fault.

She managed to drag herself through her classes, though she snapped at several people that really didn't deserve it. No one minded much, since everyone had become somewhat accustomed to her mood swings.

Hermione would have slammed the door if there had been a door to slam. As it was, she stormed in with a glare that put off a majority of the people in Severus's rooms. Sturgis started to say something, but Hermione growled, "Don't even think about it, Podmore," in a menacing voice.

Even Melantha did a double-take, wondering if this was the same girl they'd socialized with the previous day. They shared a worried glance, and then four of them pointed at Remus. "_You_ go ask what's wrong," Melantha ordered him.

Remus was looking a little alarmed. Hermione was kind of scary when she was angry. He sighed, though, and walked over to where Hermione had barricaded herself behind a book in the library. He pulled over a chair and leaned towards her. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" came the sarcastic answer from behind the leather-embossed cover. The book suddenly snapped shut, allowing Remus to see the myriad of emotions swirling in her eyes. There was anger and exhaustion, fear and sadness, and good old-fashioned confusion and misery. "I'm sorry, Remus, you didn't deserve that. I'm not feeling very well today. Didn't Harry or Ron or Severus warn you about my mood swings?"

"No, I don't believe the subject ever came up," Remus said.

"Just ignore me, Remus, and tell the others I'm sorry and to ignore me too." She tilted her head and thought for a moment. "On second thought, tell everyone but Podmore I'm sorry. He deserves it."

"Give him time, his family is in another country at the moment."

She nodded grudgingly, resolved to treat him better, but still did not render an apology. Right now, she wanted . . . no, needed . . . to blame her anger on someone.

Severus came in shortly and upon seeing Hermione's face, he went directly to the kitchen and put some water on to boil. When it was hot, he poured it into a cup and put in a tea bag and carried the cup into her.

She accepted it gratefully, wishing she could have the kiss that usually accompanied it. She gripped the cup so tightly that her knuckles turned white, trying to hold back the tears. Severus leaned in close and whispered, "I love you."

Hermione gave him a weak smile but managed to hold back the incipient flood. Remus didn't know what Severus said but her reaction chalked up a point for his Severus Snape/Hermione Granger romance idea.

The rest of the time until supper went pretty smoothly, with everyone leaving Hermione alone for the most part. After the meal, Hermione settled behind a coffee table in front of the fireplace to grade papers.

Suddenly, about 45 minutes later, Hermione was fed up. "These are pieces of crap!" she yelled, pushing the papers across the table.

Severus was there in an instant, grabbing the essays before they fell off the table and into the flames. "Luv, I cannot say there was another potions explosion to explain away why some papers are destroyed. I can only do that once a year, it's in my contract." He was not used to guarding his words in these rooms.

She burst into tears and he promptly dropped the papers onto the table and pulled her against his chest. "Shh, everything's all right, everything's fine," he soothed, rubbing her back gently.

Everybody with the exception of Remus and Melantha were slack-jawed in shock, and then slit-eyed in anger. They were merely seeing an older man with a young woman. They thought he was taking advantage of her.

Severus got Hermione calmed down quickly but looked up to encounter the stony faces of Tonks and Podmore and the amused ones of Melantha and Remus. "Soo, what's going on?" he drawled warily.

"You're cradle-robbing students now?" Sturgis demanded to know.

Hermione peeked at them from where her head rested on Severus's shoulder. "No robbing, Podmore, no casual affair. We're getting married after graduation." She held out her left hand and waggled her fingers, showing off the ring.

"I knew it! You owe me, Melantha, big time!" Remus boasted. Melantha had bet him that they couldn't prove that it was Severus who was going to marry Hermione, because she knew her brother was normally a cautious man.

Podmore's mouth flapped open and shut like a fish. Tonks turned to Remus, outraged. "You knew?! And you didn't tell anybody?!"

"I didn't _know_, precisely. I suspected, and since I _now_ know, I approve."

"Thank you, Remus. That means a lot to us." Severus echoed Hermione's sentiment. Eyes solemn, he extended his hand and shook Remus's. His gratitude was no less sincere than Hermione's. "And Tonks, I swear I have the best intentions with Hermione. I would never hurt her; I would die first."

Tonks studied him hard, and then Hermione. Finally she sighed. "If it's what you want, I can't say angry about it. Just don't expect me to be happy about it yet."

Sturgis Podmore stood there with his mouth clamped shut. Hermione wasn't sure if it was because he couldn't think of anything to say or because he didn't have anything nice to say and so wasn't saying anything. "Mr. Podmore, I'm sorry that I seem to upset you so much. Is there something I can change to make you more comfortable?" Hermione questioned, standing up with Severus and then sitting on the couch.

Podmore's voice was stiffly formal. "I apologize for my behavior. I am simply concerned for the safety of myself, my colleagues, and my family. I'm not sure where they are or if they are all right."

"I am sorry for that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione offered earnestly.

"I'm afraid not," Sturgis said, eyes hard, and turned and stalked out into the hallway.

"Should he be doing that?" Hermione asked.

"He can take care of himself," Melantha stated confidently. "I don't know _what_ Dumbledore was thinking, separating him from his wife and small children."

"I'll ask that he be transferred to them as soon as possible," Severus decided. "A man should not be separated from the ones he loves."

"Hermione, you've turned my brother into a soppy romantic!" Melantha proclaimed.

"No I've not, but he does have his moments," Hermione admitted.

The remaining three people sat down. Until Sturgis returned, they quizzed Hermione and Severus on their relationship. When he did come back, everyone but Hermione retreated to their rooms. She approached him, projecting compassion.

"It may not be exactly the same, but I do know what you're going through. My friends are my family, especially Harry. I have to live with not knowing how he is doing every summer. Now I'm going to have children to think of, too. You're not alone," she told him. Before he could reply, she turned, managing to be graceful despite the bulk of her stomach and breasts, and slipped into Severus's room.

The next morning was a Saturday, but she got up earlier than usual. She hiked up to Dumbledore's office and plead Sturgis Podmore's case.

The decision came down that afternoon, surprising all but her, because Severus hadn't had a chance to talk to the Headmaster yet, and everyone knew that. Severus's head snapped towards Hermione, remembering that she had been up early. Sturgis noticed, and came to the correct conclusion. He came up to her and extended his hand, too grateful for words.

Hermione ignored the hand, instead putting her arms about his torso, hugging him. He returned the embrace tentatively. "Say hello to your family for me," she whispered in his ear as she drew back.

Sturgis was obviously surprised at how nice she was being; he hadn't treated her well, so she had basically returned the favor. "We'll be seeing you, Podmore," the others told him, and he left with Dumbledore to rejoin his family.


	12. Ch 11 Discussions Abound

Hey hey people, I've updated again. Yeah me! I have an excuse, a valid one this time, for not updating for awhile. I've been moving in to the dorms up here at college, so I've been busy busy busy. Classes start tomorrow, wish me luck. Well, please read and review, I love compliments and concrit both. Later! Enjoy!

Ch. 11- Discussions Abound

Hermione's sleep had been becoming more and more troubled by bad dreams. Not only had her original night terrors come back to plague her, but she was having disturbing dreams about giving birth. Frankly, she was scared of what was to come in about two months.

Severus knew this, since he comforted her when she awoke terrified, and had finally hit upon a course of action. He was going to get Hermione some help.

Help that only came in the form of Molly Weasley.

The very next Saturday, which happened to be a week from when Sturgis left, he enacted Phase 1: Extraction.

They slept in some, but Severus put on regular robes instead of casual clothes, telling Hermione that he had some errands to run. She didn't question him, since he'd done this before.

Once outside Hogwarts' gates, however, he Apparated to just down the road from the Burrow. He was nervous, since Molly had never been terribly friendly to him. He walked up to the house. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

Molly answered. "Oh, hello, Professor. The men are working today, so you'll have to go find them."

"Thank you, but it's not them I'm looking for. I'm actually here to ask a favor of you," Severus explained.

Molly looked very surprised. "In that case, come in and have a seat, Professor."

"It's Severus, and thank you," he said, following her in and sitting in the kitchen where she indicated.

She took a seat across from him. "Well, Severus, what is it you want?"

Severus paused to gather his thoughts. "I was hoping that you could come to Hogwarts for at least a couple of hours to talk with Hermione. She is scared about giving birth, and I think you might be able to help."

Molly gave him an appraising look. Arthur had told her what he had overheard at the meeting, but she wanted to hear it for herself. "Why are you asking me, Severus?"

Severus decided to be honest with her. "Because I love Hermione and want her to be able to sleep at night. Every night this week she's woken up terrified." At Molly's glare, he sighed wearily. "We may share the same bed, Molly, but there is nothing going on beyond sleep, I promise."

Molly could tell that he was being honest; she had learned to judge him n the meetings of the Order, not to mention having so many children had honed her lie-detecting skills. "I believe you," she declared. "And I'm more than willing to help her, especially since Arthur told me she could be having twins."

"Yes. Poppy still isn't completely sure, but more so than before."

"I wish we knew who did this to her," Molly's fist clenched on the table. "Even . . . even if it was one of my boys, by choice or Imperio. She didn't deserve this, not at all. She is like a second daughter to me."

"I know. That's why I'm asking you to help her," he told her.

Molly stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll write Arthur a note and maybe Floo him later." She bustled around for a moment. Severus waited for her, and they walked outside together.

"To in front of the gates," he said, and an instant later they were there.

He led her up to the castle and down into the dungeons. Thankfully, they encountered no one along the way, so they didn't have to explain to anyone why Molly was there. Before he brought her in, though, he stopped and turned to face her. "Just a warning, there are a few other people here at the moment. You know them, so don't worry about it."

He undid the wards and said the password, and then bowed her inside. There, she was greeted by the sight of Tonks, Melantha, Remus and Hermione deeply involved in a game of Exploding Snap. At the sound of someone entering, they looked up. Someone must have touched the stack of cards, because they suddenly exploded, making the four burst out laughing.

Severus chuckled at the sight of all four faces blackened with the soot from the explosion, especially Tonks, whose hair was neon lime green. Hermione stood, wiping the tears of mirth from her face, smearing the soot further. "Mrs. Weasley. How nice to see you. Umm, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, still giggling but pulling herself together.

"I came here to see you, dear," Molly replied.

Hermione looked from Mrs. Weasley to Severus, her face showing her dawning understanding. She threw her arms around his neck - she seemed to do that a lot - and kissed him passionately. Pulling back abruptly, leaving him looking stunned, she said, "Thank you."

Molly glanced around to see Tonks looking uncomfortable and Melantha and Remus appearing bemused. "Would you like to go for a walk, Hermione?" she requested.

"As long as it's not up too many stairs," Hermione agreed, and they walked out the door together.

Severus didn't see her again until that evening after dinner back in his quarters. She looked like she had cried some, but had a big smile on her face. She was alone. "Where is Mrs. Weasley?" Severus inquired, giving her a hug.

"She went home. Thank you for bringing her here for me to talk to."

"It's what you needed," he told her.

"She promised to be here for the birth. Reassured me on a lot of things. We also discussed some other things." She deliberately left things vague.

He pulled her down onto the couch. Melantha and Tonks had chosen to stay as roommates, despite Remus's offer to take the couch bed, so it was no longer a bed. "What about?" he asked.

"About you." She smiled coyly.

"Good things only, I hope."

"Oh, gag," Tonks said sarcastically, but not meanly. She was coming to terms with everything.

"Ah, shove it, Tonks," Severus called to her good-naturedly. "Continue, luv."

"About baby names, and a nursery. What are we going to do about a nursery?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I've planned to turn one of the guest rooms into one. I think I can get it done in a day or two, so there is no hurry. We basically have enough for a double nursery."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "Good."

"What names are you thinking of?" The three guests came over and joined them. It was Remus who asked.

"Well, we know one is a boy. I'm pretty sure from what I've felt that there are two, and I think the other is a girl. Just a gut feeling, mind you," She snorted at her pun. "The first set is Nathan and Dora. Then there's Benedict and Amelia. Keefe and Kalila. Aluin and Adora. That's about it, I guess."

For the rest of the evening, the discussed baby names, sometimes tossing in a new one, deliberating over them. Occasionally Tonks would come up with one so outrageous that everyone would crack up.

Going to bed, Hermione whispered to Severus, "And she thought her mother chose a ridiculous name. I feel sorry for _her_ children."

They laughed themselves to sleep.


	13. Ch 12 Pt 1 Screams and Squalls

I've updated! You're not gonna like where I ended, but I've updated! I promise to update within the next couple of days, though. Please read and review!

I wish.

Ch. 12- Screams and Squalls

About 8 ½ months along . . .

The first day of NEWTs was over. Hermione had only had to take two to them today, and had found them reasonably easy. She was in her secret little study nook, going over her Transfiguration notes for tomorrow, when she was gripped by a terrible pain. The muscles across her stomach spasmed hard and then she felt a flood of water on her legs.

_Oh God. That was my water. I'm in labor_, she thought. _No, no. It's too early._ Came the next panicked thought.

Her back had been hurting badly all day, and she had had minor muscle spasms throughout the day, but that had happened before. She hadn't expected to go into labor. Another pain seized Hermione, making her grit her teeth to subdue a moan. Once it had passed, she stood and carefully walked out of the hidden door. She barely made it past the door way before another pain grabbed her, making her fall to her knees.

The pains were coming every three or four minutes, hardly giving her time to recover before another hit her, let alone allowing her to stand to go find help.

It was Ginny who found her, sitting with her back to the wall, hands braced against the floor. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, rushing over.

"I'm in labor," Hermione panted at her.

"No, it's too early," Ginny said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Well, it is, trust me on this one. My water has already broken." Just then another pain took hold of her, pulling a small groan out of her. "Go get Severus, please."

Ginny looked alarmed. "I'll be _right_ back, I promise," she said, moving away quickly but with several backwards glances. Ginny nearly ran smack into Draco as she exited the library. "Draco! Thank Merlin. Go get Madam Pomphrey, Hermione's in labor!" she told him, frantic.

"Oh Merlin," Draco breathed. "Right away. She's in the library?" At her nod, he continued, "Go back to her. I'll get her and be back in a few minutes."

"She wants Severus," Ginny yelled after him. He waved his arm to indicate that he'd understood and continued to run towards the Infirmary.

On the third floor he ran into Harry. "Harry, go get Severus," Draco paused to tell him. "Hermione is in the library and she's in labor."

Harry had seen Severus not a half an hour ago going into the teachers' lounge a floor below this one. At Draco's words he took off towards there while Draco continued on to the Infirmary.

Harry reached the lunge in just a couple of minutes. He had enough self-control not to just burst in, so he knocked and stuck his head inside. "Professor Snape," he said to get his attention.

Severus was in a discussion with Professors Vector, Sprout, and Flitwick. "What, Mr. Potter?" Severus snapped, treating him as he always did in public, which wasn't as bad as it had been before he had been revealed as a turncoat.

"Professor, I need to talk to you."

"About what, Potter?" he asked. "I'm in the middle of a conversation right now."

"Severus, do you really want me to say in front of everyone?" Harry used his first name because he usually only used it in front of Hermione.

Severus got the hint. "She's not?" he asked, turning several shades paler as he stood up.

"She is. Now come on," Harry urged. Severus was out the door in a second, leaving behind several very confused professors.

"Where is she?"

"Draco said the library. He's fetching Madam Pomphrey." Harry was trotting to keep up with Severus's long strides.

They made it to the library before the nurse. Ginny waved him over from where she was keeping watch. Severus swooped over and knelt beside her. "Oh, luv, are you okay?"

"Molly . . . warned me this might happen. I just . . . didn't expect it so soon," she said, gripping the proffered hand.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." Severus gently reclaimed his hand and picked Hermione up. She held on tightly to his neck as he headed to the Infirmary. They passed Madam Pomphrey with Draco on the way, and the two did an about face and followed them. The odd group also passed several other students, who turned and stared after them, wondering what was going on.

They got Hermione situated in one of the few private rooms in the wing. Madam Pomphrey changed her into a loose nightgown and lying in the bed. The medi-witch then sent Harry to fetch Ron and Severus to Floo Mrs. Weasley, who had informed her that she was to be there during the delivery.

Soon the main part of the infirmary was being used as a waiting room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting on one bed. Remus, Tonks, and Melantha, who Harry had fetched, occupied another, and Draco and Arthur Weasley a third. Molly and Severus were in the room with Hermione.

Molly was coaching Hermione through the contractions. Severus was just holding her hand, wishing he could do more, and wondering if her would be able to use his hand when this was over.

The pains were nearly constant now, and much stronger. It reached a point that she couldn't stand it any longer, so she screamed. Since it made her fell better, the next time the pain crested, she screamed again.

"We need you to push now," Molly told her.

Hermione screamed once and then yelled, "I will kill him!" the next time.

Panting after the contraction, she drew Severus closer and whispered in his ear, "Bring Dumbledore to me, quickly."

He retrieved his hand and slipped out of the room. He beckoned Arthur over. "Go get Dumbledore," he instructed the man, and went back inside. "He's coming, luv."

Hermione made no reply, just gripped is hand again, not quite screaming this time. She was still pushing, rivulets of sweat and tears of pain and exertion running down her face, when Dumbledore came in.

She gestured him to her side. He waited through a contraction for her to speak. She pulled him so close that her lips were practically touching his ear. "I remember everything. I know who did this to me," she managed to say before more pain hit her. "It was . ."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hee hee, I'm soooo evil! I promise, I'll update tomorrow or the next day. If I don't, feel free to flame me, cause I'll deserve it. I just feel like being evil today, so forgive me. Please review!


	14. Ch 12 Pt 2 Screams and Squalls

Okay, just a moment to gloat: My evil outranks your evil! Hehehehe!

Now, onto business. I wanted to thank a couple of people who reviewed, and say it's thanks to that hurricane that I'm updating now, or else I would have waited until tomorrow. To Lyra and Ezmerelda (btw, thanks for that compliment on the soap opera bit), this earlier update is for you two. To Mouse and Lover not a Fighter, am I really? Thanks a bunch, I try ever so hard. Well, here it is, what you've all been waiting for . . .

Just the plot, I promise.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 12 Pt 2- Screams and Squalls

"Percy Weasley. He's a Death Eater."

Dumbledore stepped back, a great sadness in his eyes. "I will take care of it, my dear. You just bring those children of yours into the world."

88888888888888888888888888888

Everyone in the makeshift waiting room was concerned. Why was Dumbledore there? Was something wrong? Was Hermione all right?

Dumbledore reassured them but didn't stay to wait with them. He went up to his office and threw some Floo Powder into the fire. Stepping in, he called out the name of one of the places he had someone hidden in and the password. "What do we owe the pleasure, Albus?" Sturgis Podmore asked from his seat at the kitchen table next to his wife.

"A favor, Sturgis. We've found out who Hermione's attacker is, and also the person responsible for leaking information on the Order. I would like you to fetch him, secure him, and bring him to my office to be dealt with," Dumbledore requested.

Sturgis stood up, eyes hard. "Who and where," he demanded. Hermione had proved herself to him, and in the process had made a place in his heart such as his own children had. He wanted the bastard that had hurt her.

"Percy Weasley. He'll be in his office at the Ministry."

"Consider it done."

Dumbledore started back to the fireplace but turned around at the last minute. "Stick around after he's secured. Hermione's babies should be with us shortly."

"I look forward to it."

888888888888888888888888

Back at the castle . . .

With one last mighty scream, Hermione brought the first of her two children into the world. Madam Pomphrey held the baby and cleared its airways and cut the umbilical cord. It gave out an all-mighty squall. "It's a boy," Poppy told her. "A big, healthy boy."

Hermione couldn't respond because she was already busy pushing the other baby out. It only took another minute or so before her daughter was born. The girl was a lot smaller than her brother, but seemed to be healthy. "A girl, Hermione. Just like you thought," Severus said, voice full of awe.

Molly handed Severus the boy and went to clean Hermione up. He looked with wonder upon the child, so new and so perfect. The boy had tufts of dark hair on his head and dark blue eyes, though Severus knew enough about babies to know that that would change.

His heart swelled with love for this small being and the other one now resting in her mother's arms. And then there was the mother herself. Hermione looked exhausted, her hair plastered to her cheeks, but was radiating joy. She held out her hand to him.

Severus moved and sat on the bed next to her, still holding her son. He peered down at the girl. She had orangey red hair and the palest blue eyes. "You remembered, didn't you?" Severus questioned softly. "That's why you asked for Dumbledore."

"Yes. He's taking care of it." She gently stroked her little girl's hair. Making sure that Molly was out of earshot, she said, "It was Percy." She didn't like thinking about it, knowing that the full impact of the memory still hadn't hit her.

"Bastard."

"It's okay, Severus. It will be dealt with."

Severus couldn't understand how she could be so calm and collected about it, but decided to let it go. He lowered her son into her other arm, not willing to argue right now. "What are their names?" he inquired.

"Keefe and Kalila. Both names mean beloved," she answered.

"They're perfect. I love them, and I love you." He kissed her softly and ran a finger down each baby's cheek.

Madam Pomphrey interrupted them. "Are you feeling up to some visitors? Everyone outside is desperate to see you and the babies."

"Let in the flood," Hermione said.

The two babies weren't asleep, but they were no longer crying. Their friends came in quietly so not to disturb them. The older people stood near the back of the room, willing to wait their turns, and the younger crowded near the bed.

"Everyone, meet Keefe and Kalila Snape," Hermione said proudly. Severus was stunned, but no one else seemed surprised.

Ginny and Kori crooned at the babies. The boys refrained from doing so, but didn't seem far from it. "Come, Harry, meet your godchildren."

Severus helped her to hand Kalila to him. Harry cradled her close, looking scared to death of dropping her. "Hullo, Kalila," he whispered. She looked up at him, wide-eyed. When Harry raised his head, his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Thank you, Hermione."

"No problem." A movement at the door caught her eye. "Mr. Podmore, what are you doing here?"

"It's Sturgis. I thought you would like to know . . ." he paused, intent on picking the right words. "That your problem is all tied up, so to speak."

Everyone seemed confused but Hermione understood. "Thank you, Sturgis. Come meet Keefe and Kalila."

After a short time, Madam Pomphrey kicked everyone but Severus out of the room. Hermione managed to stay awake long enough to breast feed her children but fell asleep very quickly after that. Severus stayed to settle the children in their bassinets and to kiss his sleeping Hermione and then joined the people who were still outside.

He couldn't seem to stop smiling until Ron walked up to him. "What did Mr. Podmore mean, problem tied up? You found who hurt her, didn't you?"

Severus hesitated so Dumbledore spoke up. "Yes. The pain of childbirth broke through the Memory Charm, despite its strength."

"Well, who was it?" Ron demanded. When no one answered, he sighed, pain in his eyes. "Let me guess. It was one of my brothers, wasn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded reluctantly. Arthur and Molly looked stricken but resigned. "How did you figure, Ron?" Severus asked.

Ron swallowed but answered. "I've seen pictures of my sister when she was a baby, sir, and Kalila looks an awful lot like her. It was Percy, right?" He couldn't imagine any of his other brothers doing such a thing, but Percy had been acting oddly for several years now.

"Right."

"The great pompous evil prat. I'll kill him," Harry, Ron and Draco all said at the same time.

"He is being dealt with," Dumbledore stated firmly. "He will be put in a high security prison," The dementors of Azkaban had abandoned the prison shortly after the Ministry had admitted to Voldemort's return, "Guarded with both Muggle and Wizarding means. I'm sorry, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny."

"Yes, well, Hermione is a better sister than Percy was a brother," Ginny declared, sounding choked but not yet crying. Harry went over to her and pulled her close.

"I second that," Ron said.

"This isn't a time to grieve, it's a time to celebrate. I have my first grandchildren, Ron is an uncle, Ginny is an aunt, Harry is a godfather, Severus is a father and Hermione is a mother. We have much to rejoice in," Molly said, wiping her eyes.

Severus felt a thrill at being called a father. That was true he realized, it finally hitting him. I'm a father.

The smile came back and stayed firmly in place the remainder of the evening.

88888888888888888888

It's not all over yet, but thank you for bearing with me. To Lyra and Ezmerelda, I hope that you and your loved ones and belongings make it safely through the storm. Be safe. Please review, everyone!


	15. Ch 13 The Aftermath

Thank you Orangutangirl, for beta-ing! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please, read, review and enjoy!

Not mine, how many times do I have to tell you?

Ch. 13- The Aftermath

The day after birth . . .

The births of the Granger twins (Severus's impending nuptials with Hermione still wasn't mentioned) was announced the next morning at breakfast. Everyone cheered, but the noise was loudest at the Gryffindor table.

Some of the students noticed that their Potions Professor seemed to be struggling not to smile, which was odd, since they had never really seen him smile. This scared some people, but mostly it intrigued them. They knew that he had been a Death Eater, as many had been pretty certain of, but had also found out that he had been spying on the "Bad Guys" for the "Good Guys."

He had become fair at taking away points and giving detentions since he had been found out. He was no longer needlessly cruel though he was probably still the most feared and hated Professor in the school.

The fifth and seventh year students soon had their heads stuck in books and sets of notes, since they had either OWLs or NEWTs again today. Because of this, only a few of the students noticed a dark-haired woman slip into the Hall. More of them noticed when she dumped the current DADA teacher out of his chair so she could sit next to Severus.

"Melantha, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry, brother, the babies and their mother are fine. I just wanted to come in here. I'm tired of being cooped up in your rooms. It's been years since I've been up here, and Dumbledore said that I could." She kept her voice low but started to eat some food off his plate with his fork.

"Hey, that's mine." Severus grabbed his fork from her hand.

The puny little DADA teacher that Dumbledore had found somewhere was now protesting his ousting. Melantha turned and said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Back off, I'm trying to talk to my brother here. This chair will be mine next year, anyway."

Severus raised one eyebrow at her as the Hall broke out in whispers. "Well, I submitted an application for the job and the Headmaster said I have it for next year," she explained to him, making another grab for his fork.

"Congratulations, Mel."

"Well, it won't just be me, really. I'm only qualified for the curses and hexes and other spells, and of course the potions aspect. Remus is going to handle the dark creatures and history and all of that."

Severus leaned back and studied her all-too-innocent face. "Remus, huh?" When her cheeks pinked slightly, he chuckled. "You could do much worse. Just be careful is all I ask."

"Of course." She made another lunge for his fork. Severus grabbed hr wrist and pulled her from his colleague's chair and into his lap.

"Get your own food, sister dear. Now, I have someone to visit before classes start, so if you'll excuse me." He stood and plopped her into the chair. With a wave of is wand, the plate was clean and the silverware disappeared.

"No fair," she pouted as he left.

He turned back for a moment. "You, my dear, are the one that told me that life is not fair."

He left her there to the Hall full of whispers. She shrugged philosophically and conjured up a fork. It didn't look perfect, but who cared. She dug into a fresh serving of eggs and sausage, feeling a need to stock up on energy, since she was to guard Percy for part of the day.

Guarding Percy. She scowled at the very thought of the red haired menace still in a secret room next to Dumbledore's office. She never would have thought that someone like him could become what he was now. She had worked with him briefly a few times in the past, and while she had thought him arrogant and too bound by the rules, she had never considered him cruel.

He was now, though, that was for sure. He had seriously injured an Auror the other evening trying to get away from Podmore, and another early this morning who had been guarding him. He had very nearly escaped, a fact that she had refrained from mentioning to Severus or Hermione, a wise move on her part.

She thought that a prison was too good for him. But then castration and torture before a painful death would be too good for him, as well. It was just as well that it was not her decision that would settle his fate.

Hermione was surprised to see the door open around lunch time and see two of Ron's other brothers, Charlie and Bill, peek in at her. "Can we come in?" Bill asked.

"Sure. Come, pull up a chair," Hermione invited. She was holding Kalila and Keefe's bassinet was pulled up to the edge of the bed.

The two redheads obeyed. "So these are the cuties Mum has been going on about," Charlie said, peering at Keefe.

"Yep." Since Bill and Charlie seemed nervous, Hermione decided to press them for the real reason for the visit. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Bill hastened to reassure her, but then he got a good look at Kalila. "Something. She does look like Ginny did when she was newborn."

Charlie took up the thread. "We came to apologize to you, about Percy and what he did."

Hermione reached over and gripped each of their arms in turn. "Neither of you are to blame, so don't apologize. In fact, this is probably one of the best things to happen tome despite some of the problems it caused. It has given me my three miracles."

"What would those be?" Bill asked.

"Well, Kalila and Keefe, obviously. My two wonderful little babies." She took a moment to croon down at them. "And . . ." A movement at the door caught her eye. "Severus."

The two young men turned to look at the door. "Am I interrupting? I can come back later," Severus said upon seeing her guests.

"No, come in and join us," Hermione waved him over.

"You were saying?" Charlie urged her to continue.

"I already said it. Keefe, Kalila, and Severus." They looked at her blankly. "Oh, for heaven's sake, don't tell me that your parents or Ron or Ginny didn't tell you?!"

"Tell us what?" Bill looked like he was struggling to deny the obvious answer.

Hermione handed Kalila to Severus before answering. "That Severus and I are getting married after I'm graduated."

Charlie looked mad; his hand fisted on his lap. "Can't hit me, Weasley, I'm holding a bay," Severus told him, only half joking.

"I love him, boys, so calm down. Ask Harry or Ron, or hell, even Draco, and they'll all tell you the same thing. Now come meet your niece and nephew."

Charlie continued to glare at Severus every few minutes, but said nothing at all to him. He couldn't ruin Hermione's apparent good mood, not now, after all she'd been through.

About 2 weeks after birth . . .

Hermione was once again residing in Severus's rooms. Remus had been given a room down the hall, as had Tonks, so Severus had quickly turned one guest room into a beautiful nursery.

Melantha had chosen to stay and help with her "niece and nephew," which both Severus and Hermione were grateful for now. Hermione's parents had visited for several hours the second day after the babies were born, and had been delighted with the capture of her attacker and their daughter's plans of marriage. The testers for the NEWTs had come a week ago and let Hermione makeup the tests she had missed.

And today. Today was Graduation Day. It wasn't yet three in the afternoon, but the ceremony was due to start in about two hours. Hermione was getting dressed in the gown she had worn to the Valentine's Ball, with a few minor alterations for her new figure.

It took her awhile to get her hair just the way she wanted it, all piled in cascading curls on top of her head, but she decided that it had been worth the trouble when she saw Severus expression when he caught sight of her. His jaw practically hit the ground and he felt his heart do a somersault in his chest. "You are so beautiful," he told her, brushing his lips carefully across her lipsticked ones.

Hermione was still Head Girl; somehow through her pregnancy she had managed to keep up with the duties of the post. She was also the highest scoring student of her year, so she had to give a speech on both counts. She wasn't looking forward to that aspect of it.

On the other hand, there would only be the family and invited friends of the seventh year students, not the entire school. Her parents would be there, and the Weasleys, and the biggest surprise of all, the Dursleys. Harry was going around in a state of shock, looking like he was a member of the walking dead.

Everyone was also on alert for any sign of Voldemort. It was unlikely that he would attack with so many powerful wizards and witches around, but it was possible.

Hermione left the dungeon rooms with Severus; Molly and Arthur already had her babies, since they had agreed to watch them for the day.

Hermione's parents were in the room just off the Great Hall, as was Draco and his parents. The atmosphere thickened exponentially when Severus's and Lucius's eyes met. Draco avoided her gaze and had on the cold blank mask she had not seen for a long time.

"Granger," he sneered.

"Malfoy," she returned smoothly. It was about an hour before the ceremony was to start, so for the next thirty minutes they discussed the schedule for the evening. The other students of their year that had been prefects arrived then, and Hermione knew the rest of their year were waiting outside another door, ready to file through and take their seats.

There was only a few minutes to go. Severus came and stood in front of her. In his hands was a red sash, which had pinned upon it her Head Girl's badge, her Potions Apprentice badge, a badge for being Valedictorian, and the Hogwarts' crest. He lifted it over her head and settled it about her neck. "Go knock them dead, luv," he whispered in her ear.

Tears pooled in her eyes but she choked them back. The parents and teachers then went to take their seats, leaving Hermione and Draco to lead their line of classmates into the Hall. The Head Boy and Girl exchanged glances. Moving closer, Draco said softly, "Good luck, Auntie."

"Same to you, ferret." Turning, she took a deep breath and stepped out the door to face the sea of . . . well, faces.

The next while was a blur. Hermione knew that she did a good job of giving her speech, and she listened to the others give theirs. They received their diplomas. Finally, the ceremony was over and Hermione came out of her stupor. Dumbledore waved his wand a couple of times and the room's furniture rearranged itself into something similar to what it had been for the Valentine's Ball.

Hermione joined her parents briefly but went on towards one corner, where she saw the Weasleys and the Malfoys and three people that could only be the Dursleys. Sensing trouble, she quickened her pace. Obviously she wasn't the only one, since the Headmaster, Severus, and Minerva were heading that way too.

"Is there a problem here?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I do not believe so," Lucius Malfoy drawled. "I was just commenting on the ugliness of the Weasleys' new whelp. I didn't know they were expecting more."

Hermione's face instantly became a blank mask that concealed her rage. "Mr. Malfoy, those are my children. Kindly refrain from insulting them, at least in my presence."

Lucius's lip curled. "More Mudblood filth from a Mudblood whore."

"No whore. A victim of a Death Eater attack. An associate of yours, perhaps?" Melantha interjected, coming up behind Hermione.

Lucius merely sneered. Draco snuck an apologetic look at her from behind his father. Lucius motioned for his family to precede him in leaving. He paused beside Hermione and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Filth like yours should be destroyed."

Hermione saw red. She had enough on her mind, what with caring for her children and trying to work through her issues and nightmares about Percy's rape. She wasn't going to take this from him, of all people. She drew back her arm and punched with all her might. She hit him right on the nose, which she felt break. "Never even think of touching a hair on either of my babies' heads. I will kill you if you do," she swore.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" he shouted.

"Watch your words, Lucius," Severus warned, laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Lucius swore again as he stalked out of the room followed by Narcissa and Draco. Hermione cradled her right hand, which hurt badly, and let out a shaky breath. She rushed over to Molly, who was holding Kalila. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, dear, fine," Molly reassured.

"And Keefe?" Hermione looked around wildly, nearly panicked.

"Him too," George said, stepping out of the crowd carefully holding her baby.

"Thank God," Hermione's knees gave out in relief, but Dumbledore helped to keep her standing. He brought her off to one side, out of the immediate sight of the interested crowd.

It didn't take her long to calm down. Before she went back, though, she had one question for him. "I'm not a student anymore, am I? Not bound to the school rules?"

"No, you are not," Dumbledore told her.

She walked out and went straight up to Severus, wound her arms about his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Severus pulled back after a second. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

The small crowd that was still paying attention waited for him to explode. "What does it look like? I'm kissing you," she told him, then pulled him close again. She needed the reassurance and comfort of him.

This time he kissed her back and the group gasped. Harry cleared his throat, and when that didn't work, moved close to them and said, "Save it for the honeymoon, you two."

Hermione drew back with a blush. Arthur approached and pulled Severus aside. Hermione smiled at Harry winningly. "Harry, I don't believe I've met your . . . uh, family yet."

Harry got a pained look on his face. "Fine. Come on," he told her and took her hand, leading her over. "Hermione, this is my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and over in the corner is my cousin Dudley. Everyone, this is my friend Hermione Granger."

The two adults merely gave her extremely nervous nods. Dudley murmured a hello. He was still very large and beefy, but was mostly muscle. He seemed to be controlling his fear of magic though he did have his back firmly against the wall.

Hermione sidled over so that she was closer to him. "Hello, Dudley. Harry's told me a lot about you," she said sweetly. Too sweetly, in Harry's opinion. "I'm getting hungry, how about you?"

"Yes," Dudley grunted. Despite knowing that she was a witch, he was intrigued by this beautiful vision in red that was before him.

Fred appeared out of nowhere with a tray of cream puffs. "Did I hear you say you're hungry, oh ex-Head Girl?" he asked.

"Yes, you did, Fred. Thanks." She took a puff. Harry opened his mouth to refuse (he had learned long ago to never accept food from the twins) but Hermione shifted and her foot came down on his unobtrusively. Glancing at her quickly, he saw her give him a tiny wink, so he took one also.

"Thanks, Fred."

Dudley accepted warily, since this was one of the two boys that had enlarged his tongue several years ago. He decided to eat it when he saw the others eating theirs.

Five seconds later he was a pig, and Harry was choking on his perfectly normal puff. Hermione and Fred were cracking up. "Consider it payback for treating Harry so badly," Hermione told the gigantic pink animal.

Ron came up and started pounding Harry on the back. "A good choice, 'Mione. The long lasting variety, I presume?" he asked with the air of an expert verifying his findings.

"Of course," George confirmed, joining them with Keefe. He seemed to be really attached to her son. "Made especially for Hermione on her request for this very occasion."

"Oh my little baby," Hermione crooned as she gently took him back. Keefe burbled at her.

Seeing the baby in her arms, several girls came up to coo and ah over him. Among them was Lavender, who decided to join Hermione when she went to the bathroom to feed Keefe. Touching up her makeup, she asked the question that had plaguing her part of the evening. "Why did you kiss Snape?"

"Because I wanted to," Hermione stated flatly.

"Why Snape?"

"Because we're engaged. We'll be married in a few weeks."

"What?!" Lavender shrieked.

"You heard me." At Lavender's disbelieving look, Hermione sighed. "He's a good man, even if he doesn't show it to many people. I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes, he loves me, and he loves my babies. Believe it or not, he does have a heart," Hermione added defensively. Ginny entered then with Kalila, who was crying. "She's hungry too, huh?"

Hermione finished with Keefe and Lavender helped them to juggle around so that she could feed Kalila. "What were you two talking about?" Ginny inquired to fill in the silence.

"Severus and myself," Hermione replied. "She doesn't believe he can actually care."

"Oh, he can, Lavender, trust me. You should see him with the babies or with Hermione when strangers aren't around. He even helped me when Blaise pushed me down half a staircase. Blaise got the tongue-lashing of a lifetime and a detention with Filtch." Ginny got the dreamy look on her face like Ron used to when thinking about Draco getting turned into the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.

Hermione said as much and the three women burst out laughing. "I remember that," Lavender giggled. "Merlin, that was probably _the_ funniest thing that ever happened in school," she said as they walked back to their friends.

"What was?" Ron asked her.

"Draco being a ferret." The big group of friends once again broke out in merriment. This led to much reminiscing, of both the good and bad. Consequently, it was late when Severus approached them.

Hermione handed Kalila to him and took Keefe back from George, who had commandeered him again. Both babies were sound asleep. "I'll see you all tomorrow," she told them. "Good night."

They returned the wish distractedly, intent on watching Severus as he gently held the small baby and comforted her as she stirred. She and Severus stopped and said good evening to the Weasleys and Dumbledore and finally her parents.

Her parents, who she was pretty sure had been avoiding her most of the evening now asked to see the babies' room, despite the hour. Severus agreed, not seeing anything to be gained by refusing. He led the way to the dungeons and opened the statue.

"Come on in," he invited.

Everyone entered and jumped when someone at up on the couch. "Draco! Why on earth are you here?! You scared us!" Hermione told him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, Severus, umm, Hermione's parents," Draco apologized.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, concerned. He was several shades paler than normal. "Look, give me ten minutes and I'll be out. We'll talk."

She settled her babies in their cribs and sent Severus to escort her parents back up to the Hall. They had been told about her and Severus's plans when Dumbledore had brought them to visit after the babies were born, but they were still resistant to the idea.

Hermione sat down next to Draco. "What's wrong, Draco?" He looked away from her, not answering. She tilted his chin so he was eye to eye with her. She squinted at him; something seemed off. She suddenly realized what it was; there was a badly applied done glamour on the right side of his face.

She reached up and skimmed her hand in front of his face, just over the spot with the glamour. It vanished; that was about the limit of her wandless magic abilities. In its place was a bruise obviously made by the back of a hand. "Why did he hit you?" she questioned softly.

"Because I didn't back him up and because he could," came the bitter answer. "I didn't know where else to come. Kori is still with her family for the night."

"We don't mind," she told him, vouching for Severus, who wasn't back yet. "I'm your friend, he's your friend." At the look of insecurity in his eyes, she pulled him into a hug. "We'll always be here for you."

He held on to her for a long moment. Releasing her, he said, "That's good to know." Severus finally returned. Upon seeing Draco's face, he swore up a blue-streak. "It's okay, Severus. I'll go to Madam Pomphrey tomorrow."

"No, you won't have to," Severus told him. He knelt down next to him, and with a wave of the wand and a few muttered incantations, the bruise was gone.

"Thank you," Draco said, rubbing the spot where it had been.

"If you need to talk, Draco, I'm here," Severus reminded him.

"I know," Draco sighed. He respected and cared for Severus, but some things he didn't always feel comfortable talking to him about.

Hermione seemed to sense this instinctively. "Go on to bed, luv, I'll be in in awhile," Hermione said gently. Severus nodded and kissed her cheek, then went into their room, pushing away the little bit of jealous that arose.

Hermione stayed where she was and let Draco talk to her for over an hour more. When he finally seemed to have everything out, she kissed him softly and told him he could stay on the couch for the night, rising to leave and join Severus in bed. "Wait!" he grabbed her hand. "Thank you, Hermione, for giving me a chance. Apart from Kori, you are my best friend."

"I'm glad. You're one of mine as well, since I'm blessed to have more than one. Oh, and don't worry about Melantha coming in tonight, I believe she's found somewhere else to be." With these words and a suggestive wink, she left him alone in front of the fire.


	16. Ch 14 Hear the Bells

Chapter 14- Hear the Bells

Three weeks of planning after graduation and over two weeks after everyone left and Hermione was about to walk down the aisle. She was at the entrance to the Great Hall, which Professors Sprout and Flitwick had decorated with flowers and glittery fairies.

She was dressed in a cream silk dress robe, with flared sleeves and a modest V-neck cut. This was her "something new," courtesy of her father, who was trying to show some support for her decision. He was beside her now, ready to escort her, though she would have preferred Remus or Harry.

Her "something old" was the string of pearls that graced her neck that had once been her grandmother's. "Something borrowed" was the flower circlet and veil she was wearing on her head. Mrs. Weasley - Molly - was lending it to her.

"Something blue"- the flowers she carried and the ribbon that bound them.

Hermione looked around as she took her first steps into the Hall. Her mother was sitting in front. The entire Weasley clan (minus, of course, Percy, who was in a high security prison) was there as well, and a bunch of her friends that she had invited. Molly and George were holding her babies. Kori was her bridesmaid, Melantha her matron-of-honor, and Ginny her maid-of-honor. She also had two "bridesmen," Harry and Ron.

On Severus's side were several members of the Order, including Sturgis Podmore and his family, and all of the teachers. Next to him was Remus, who was his bestman, and Draco, his groomsman. Dumbledore was officiating, so he was standing at the very front.

When her eyes landed on Severus, though, everything and everyone else faded into the background. Her father placing her hand in Severus's made her heart soar. This is it. I am _finally_ going to marry the man I love. She was the happiest she could ever remember being.

She was pledging her vows when all hell suddenly broke loose. The doors of the Great Hall blew off their hinges and in strode none other than Voldemort itself, flanked by at least thirty Death Eaters.

"Well, well, it seemss to me that we've crashed a party," Voldemort commented flippantly, oblivious to the nearly hundred people pointing their wands at them, including Severus and Hermione.

Severus stepped in front of Hermione and sneered. "Tom. Fancy seeing you here. I don't recall seeing your name on the guest list."

The self-proclaimed Dark Lord hissed in rage at the use of his given name. "You will pay for your betrayal, Severusss!! _Crucio!!_" And so the fight began.

Hermione stayed close to her babies, protecting those holding them to keep them from having to fight themselves. She heard Molly cry out and Kalila wail. A Death Eater had her in a choke hold. She was clutching Kalila to her with one arm and the other was clawing at her attacker.

Hermione didn't think; like she had at graduation, she hauled back her fist and punched him in the silvery mask. Molly pulled free and held Kalila closer, gasping. The Death Eater cursed long and loud, giving Hermione time to stun him.

Severus was next to her, so when she saw a Death Eater attacking Draco, she was confident that he would watch out for her babies. She ran and jumped on the bad guys back, pressed her wand into the furious man's chest and murmured two words. "Petrificus Totalus." Hermione pushed the creep forward as his appendages snapped together and he fell flat on his face.

Before Draco could even think about thanking her, an unmasked Lucius Malfoy grabbed her and threw her halfway across the room. She landed with a crash on the food table. Her wand clattered out of reach.

Hermione hurriedly clambered off the table but had no time to go for her wand before Lucius was in front of her. "Looky what I have here."

Hermione reached behind her carefully. There were two frying pans. She gripped the handles tightly, grimacing with pain. The pans were very hot. "Don't you hear the wedding bells, scum?" she growled.

"I'm afraid there's not going to be a wedding," he sneered, aiming his wand at her.

She swung the pans with all her strength. They hit on each side of his head. "How about now?"

His eyes rolled back into his head. "What pretty bells," he said in a breathy voice before collapsing in a heap at her feet.

Hermione dropped the pans on top of him and grabbed her wand, wincing when it touched the blisters on her palms. She jumped, looked around wildly for her children and still-fiancé. What she saw made her pale.

Voldemort and Severus were dueling. George and Molly were sitting in the corner behind Severus, shooting off spells when they could. Hermione shoved friend and foe alike to get over to protect the ones she loved.

She regained some control over herself when she saw Harry fighting his way towards her. She was hit, suddenly, by an idea. But will it work?

It would. It had to. She wasn't called one of the most powerful witches in a century for nothing.

"Hey Voldie!" she yelled. The reptilian head snapped towards her. In that instant when he was frozen in anger, she uttered the two words that she never thought would pass her lips. "Avada Kedavra."

A bright green light burst out of her wand and hit the creature- she no longer considered Voldemort to be even remotely human- on the chest. It- or he, if you must- collapsed where he stood. Well, his body did, anyway. A black shadowy spirit was still there.

"Now, Harry!!" Hermione screamed.

Harry quickly but deliberately pointed his wand at the spirit thing. "Avada Kedavra." The spirit didn't move fast enough. It was hit by the beam of green light and seemed to explode into nothingness.

In that instant, it was as if the room froze. The wedding guests came out of it first, incapacitating the remaining Death Eaters, who were still staring horrified at Voldemort's body.

Hermione turned to Severus. "Are you all right? And Keefe and Kali?" she asked, wild-eyed.

"I'm fine," Severus told her.

"They're fine as well," Molly and George said at the same time.

With those reassurances Hermione's eyes fluttered and she fainted. Severus barely managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

k k k k k k k k k k k k k k

Hermione came to still in the Great Hall, which looked like the warzone it was. Madam Pomphrey was tending to the people who were hurt the worst.

Her head felt woozy. "What's . . . umm . . . huh?"

"My sentiments exactly," Harry said. He was sitting across rom her, Kalila cradled in his arms. "Good job, Hermione."

"I couldn't let it hurt my babies or Sev," she felt a need to explain herself.

"It's okay, Hermione," Draco reassured her, reaching over and placing his hand over her clenched fist, still holding her wand. She winced and pulled her hand towards her with a hiss. She carefully opened her fist, showing the blisters. "How did that happen?!" he exclaimed.

"I popped your father over the head with the sizzling hot pans on the table."

"So _that's_ why he's babbling like he's three years old. I believe . . ." here he had to pause because he was laughing so hard. "I believe he asked Dumbledore what the shiny stick he was holding did."

They all had a laugh, which relieved some of their tension, but Hermione dissolved into tears. "My wedding! It's ruined!" she wailed.

Severus pulled her onto his lap. He really didn't know what to say, since he felt the same way. So he said nothing, but pulled open her hands and muttered some healing charms. It didn't completely take care of the wounds, but it helped.

The last curse that she had thrown had drained Hermione, since she had put most of her power into it. Consequently, she was exhausted and fell asleep there in his arms.

Harry looked just about done in as well, so Fred took Kalila from him and Ginny pulled him so that he was leaning against her. Hers and Severus's eyes met over their lovers sleeping bodies, and an understanding passed between them. They were much alike, really. Both had been touched by evil and both had survived, and now their loved ones had just killed the most feared wizard of all time.

"So," Ginny smiled at him. "Just another normal day to those near and dear to Harry Potter and friends, huh?"

"I suppose so," Severus agreed.

"Definitely," Ron said emphatically. "But no more. The Boy-Who-Lived is now the Boy-Who-Conquered. Bad guy all gone. Life will be normal again." He paused and then shook his head. "Wait. Normal has always been nearly dying at least once a year."

Their group laughed wearily and huddled closer together, taking comfort from each other. A new era had started, and while they were pretty sure it was going to be better, change is change, and change scared everyone. That, and they hadn't come through this unscathed. Several people had lost their lives today, on both sides, so a time of mourning was due with the celebration that was to come.


	17. Ch 15 Quills, Quotes and Tying the Knot

Okay, so I've been a very very bad person, not updating in, well, forever. I'm sorry. Life has been busy but I've also just been negligent. The reason that probably motivated this update is the review of one person, who I wish to thank for the smile that it pulled out of me: Drunken Goddess, I haven't laughed that hard or been so impressed in ages. Thank you!!

Now, please forgive this pitiful chapter- it is totally un-beta-ed and it's been ages since I looked at it properly. Please, as always, Read and Review, it's the reviews that keep me going.

Chapter 15- Quills, Quotes and Tying the Knot

Dumbledore, of course, informed the Ministry of the final defeat of Voldemort. Fudge, after being shown proof, immediately informed the press. Celebrations even wilder than when He-Who-Was-No-Longer-Feared was defeated the first time broke out in England and much of Europe.

Hermione and their group found this out when they emerged from the dungeons two days AVFD (After Voldemort's Final- or Forever- Defeat). The moment they stepped into the Great Hall they were besieged with reporters who wanted first hand accounts and interviews, mostly with Hermione and Harry.

Harry stood there like a deer in a car's headlights. Everyone knew how much Harry disliked reporters. As one, the group turned to retreat but found that they'd been surrounded. The babies started crying softly, sensing the swirling emotions around them.

When polite attempts to get away didn't work, Hermione handed Keefe to George. "Hey!" she shouted, gaining their attention. "I have a comment to make: If you don't get out of our faces, I'll skewer you on your own quills. You can quote me on that."

Half of the reporters, the ones who believed Hermione's part in recent events, looked taken aback. The other half looked amused to be being threatened by a new Hogwarts graduate, a girl to boot. In fact, some brave soul in the back of the crowd snickered.

Hermione's head snapped in that direction and she glared fit to make Severus proud on his worst days. She took a step in that direction but Severus caught her arm. "How about you all let us sit down to eat and we'll answer one question at a time, as a group," he proposed.

Needless to say everyone was startled, since it was Severus they expected to be spouting threats, not being the reasonable one. At least now a path opened up and they were able to sit down.

Their group consisted of Hermione, Severus, Keefe and Kalila, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Melantha, Draco, Kori, and Arthur, Molly, Fred and George Weasley. Dumbledore and Minerva were the only others in the Hall, so they sat at the same table as them. Hermione made a point of sitting right next to the Headmaster.

"Albus," she addressed him through gritted teeth," Why are they here?"

"Because someone has to give an explanation, and between all of us, I believe we can give a good account," Dumbledore replied calmly.

George still had Keefe and Severus had Kali. The babies had already been fed and were calm now, so they served themselves and began to eat, ignoring the reporters who were dragging over one of the other tables so they could sit while asking questions.

The press finally seemed satisfied and everyone sat down. Silence reigned except for the sounds of eating until one hardy soul cleared her throat. "So," the young woman started, "We were told that the event was a wedding, but not whose. Can someone please tell us?"

No one spoke. A few of their group glanced towards Hermione, so she finally said, "It was my wedding that was crashed."

One reporter, an older man, had the audacity to ask, "And you are . . .?"

"Hermione Granger, you prat," Ron snapped.

The young woman who had first spoken seemed in that moment to be voted spokesperson. "I'm sorry about that, Ms. Granger." The sympathy was genuine; Hermione saw a wedding ring on her finger. "Who were you marrying?"

Hermione looked and saw the name tag on the woman's robes. It read Celeste Wood. "Mrs. Wood, if I tell everyone, can you guarantee that no trash will be printed about our union?" Slowly, all of the reporters promised. "Well then, I'm marrying Severus Snape."

The press seemed to explode after a moment into a flurry of questions. After being thoroughly ignored for several minutes they calmed down. "Miss Granger, is he the father of your children?" Celeste Wood asked.

Severus answered stiffly and formally. "No, I am not the children's biological father though I consider myself their father in every other way. And no, we will not say who the real father is, but I can assure you that he is not present at this moment."

Slowly the whole story was laid out, from all of their points of view. The reporters seemed happy to leave afterwards, only Celeste Wood hanging back. "Thank you for your time, and I hope you can get married soon, Miss Granger. Best of luck," she wished her before exiting the castle before Hermione could thank her.

Harry was the first to speak in the silence that followed the mass exodus. "Wood . . . I wonder if she's married to Oliver Wood?" he mused.

"I believe she is," McGonagall told him. "She usually writes a sports column, though she's known for several very well written humanity pieces."

"Thank God that's over," was all Hermione had to say. Everyone but Dumbledore heartily agreed with her in loud voices. The Headmaster excused himself after that.

"Never ever again," Severus swore. Everyone raised their glasses in a toast and repeated the words. After that, they made several more toasts, most of them wishing that the glasses contained some sort of alcohol instead of pumpkin juice.

OoOoooOOOoOoooOooOoOOOOOoOOOooOoooooOOOOOOooOOoooooooOOOOoOo

Several days later, Hermione and Severus were married n a small ceremony in Dumbledore's office. Only the Weasley family (minus Percy) and the rest of the group that stayed at the castle attended. They wore their everyday robes since their wedding finery had been ruined in the battle.

Hermione's parents had survived the fight and were safely ensconced in their home. Hermione seriously doubted if they would be venturing into the wizarding world anytime soon, if ever again. She didn't even bother to try to convince them to come to the ceremony.

When it came time to kiss the bride, Hermione threw her arms about him, desperately happy to finally be married. Pulling back after a moment, Severus told her, "I can't promise you a happily-ever-after, luv, but I'll try my best to be a good husband and father."

"I never asked for a fairy tale, Severus. I know it will be hard, but there will be high points to make up for the low. You'll do fine, and I think I will too," she replied, her words obviously coming from the heart. "I love you, that's all that matters." He smiled at her, happier than he'd ever believed possible.

There was a reception afterwards in which much champagne was consumed. Partway through, Harry toasted them on finally tying the knot. In return, Hermione proposed a toast. "To us, who are finally married, and to those of you who are waiting to be married, whether by choice," here she looked at Melantha and Remus, "Or by necessity," she waved her glass towards Draco and Kori and then to where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

Everyone laughed, even those who were the brunt of her small joke.

Dumbledore gave the last toast of the evening. "To love and real life endings, may they last forever." They cheered, repeating the words. "May we all be forever blessed."

_Finis_

OOOOooooOOooOOOoOOOoooOOOOooooOOOoOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOooooOooOo

Okay, so I say this is the end . . . I've had some ideas for a sequel but it might or might not happen. As I said, school and life and all, and I'm not writing as much. Oh, and my wonderful rpg's I participate in. If you're a good writer, and interested, and dedicated, let me know and I'd be happy to hook ya up.


End file.
